Sternentor Kommando
by Golf November
Summary: Nicht alles ist wie es scheint, das SGC hat einen mächtgn Verbündeten an seiner Seit, doch sie wissen nichts von ihm AU; Nach Enthüllung in Season 6 ; pairing J/S Reviews bitte!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder Lief in seinem Büro auf und ab, es war 3 Uhr.

Die Ereignisse, die sich zugetragen hatten waren beunruhigend. Die Vereinigten Staate von Amerika hatten gerade, gemeinsam mit Russland, Frankreich, Groß Britannien und China in ihr größtes Geheimnis eingeweiht, das Stargate Programm. Durch diesen politischen Schachzug hatten sie enorm an Einfluss und Macht gewonnen.

„_Das ist nicht gut."_, dachte Schröder: „_Je Mächtiger diese Cowboys sind, umso Gefährlicher sind sie!"_ Die USA und die UdSSR hatten zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges mehr als nur einen Fehler gemacht, der beinahe zum 3. Weltkrieg geführt hätte. Die Kuba Krise war wohl die einzige solche Situation, die der Öffentlichkeit bekannt war. Zum Glück konnte der WSD die Situationen letztlich immer Entschärfen.

Nun ja so Geheim wie die Amerikaner dachten, war ihr Programm nicht. Bekannt war es der WSD, seit 1998 zwei riesige Raumschiffe in der Umlaufbahn der Erde explodiert waren, dann war da noch der Komet, der kurz vor dem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verschwand und hinter ihr wieder auftauchte und nicht zu vergessen, das Raumschiff, das vor ein paar Monaten von Utah aus gestartet war.

Der '**W**elt-**S**icherheits-**D**ienst' wurde 1955 von der BRD, Österreich, Dänemark, Schweden, Norwegen und Finnland gegründet, und sollte einen 3. Weltkrieg verhindern.

Nach der Kubakrise 1962 wurde Frankreich auf den WSD aufmerksam und nach einem Monat Überzeugungsarbeit Mitglied. 1982 wurde Irland während des Falkland Kriegs auf den WSD aufmerksam und ebenfalls Mitglied.

Was ihn auch furchtbar fuchste war das die Amerikaner die BRD nicht einweihten. „Die behandeln uns wie das letzte Dritte-Welt-Land.", fluchte er leise. Das die Briten in nicht Informierten enttäuschten ihn.

Es klopfte. „Herr Schröder?", fragte Frau Zander seinen Sekretärin: „Da ist ein Bericht für sie."

Der Bundeskanzler nahm den Bericht, bedankte sich, schloss die Tür und lies sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

Er begann den Bericht sich durch zu lesen. _„Wenigstens etwas gutes hat das Ganze."_, dachte er sich: _„Mit Frankreich im Sternentor-Rat wird es Einfacher auf das Sternentor Programm Einfluss zu nehmen." _

Es war doch auffällig gewesen, dass alle in die BRD eingeschleusten NID- und CIA-Agenten auf unbedeutenden Posten landeten, und somit unbrauchbar wurden. Erst vor kurzem war ein Bericht auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet, das es der NID tatsächlich geschafft hatte einen Maulwurf einzuschleusen, doch es war bisher weder dem BND, noch dem WSD gelungen ihn zu identifizieren.

Schröder schaltete seine Gegensprechanlage ein: „Frau Zander ich will eine

Code 4 Konferenzschaltung, …, nein, bitte erledigen sie das sie kennen ja das Geheimhaltungsprotokoll."

_**Irgendwo in Schweden an einer abgelegenen Passstraße**_

„Horst von Spürhund, Kommen"

Sie hatten seit fünf Wochen gearbeitet, immer nachts und mit größter Vorsicht um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Endlich hatten sie es gefunden. Ein Relikt aus der alten Zeit als die Menschen noch Thor und Odin anbeteten, vor den Römern und Griechen.

„Horst hört."

„Haben Bertas Ring gefunden."

„Dann bringt ihn mal nach Hause. Habt ihr weitere Geschenke Thors gefunden?"

„Negativ, Abtransport nicht vor Wochenende sicher möglich. Er steckt fest. Wir benötigen noch ein paar Tage um es zu bergen."

„Verstanden, deckt ihn gut zu. Transport von ST so früh wie möglich. Ende."

Dem Leitenden Offizier dieser Operation im WSD, Generalmajor Seibold, gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, solang er noch unter Tonnen von Gestein begraben war, sah die Arbeit seiner Leute wie ganznormale Bauarbeit aus, aber wenn es offen lag und die Abdeckung ungenügend war, dann könnten sie wirklich noch kurz vor ihrem Ziel große Probleme bekommen.

Zum Glück würde er nach dieser Operation endlich in seine wohlverdienten Ruhestand gehen.

Seit der Entdeckung des Stargate Programms war er Leiter der zugehörigen Abteilung. Sie hatten einige Male dem Stargate Programm Rückendeckung gegeben ohne das die dies mitbekommen hatten, obwohl es hin und wieder Knapp geworden war. Das größte Problem hatten sie bei der Beschaffung der Pläne für die X-302 und X-303 gehabt.

So hatten sie die letzte Zeit Hauptsächlich damit verbracht ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Doch vor sechs Woche hatte Dr. Wasner einen alten Germanischen Text gefunden…


	2. Das Sternentor Kommando

1.01 Pilotfolge

Eine Woche nachdem die USA China, Frankreich und Groß Britannien in das Stargate Programm eingeweiht hatten, landete ein äußerst merkwürdiger Mitschnitt des Funkverkehrs in Skandinavien, den man entschlüsselt hatte, auf dem Tisch eines jungen und ergeizigem NID Agenten Namens Bischof.

Normalerweise wäre sie einfach beiseite gelegt worden und irgendwo in den Archiven verschwunden, doch Bischof war sehr darauf bedacht sich schnell hoch zu arbeiten, wie alle in seiner Familie. Sein Vater war eine Hohe Persönlichkeit beim CIA, und sein Onkel, mütterlicherseits, war stellvertretender Leiter des BND.

Eine BND-Verschlüsselung, das war es! Er lies die Audio-Datei durch das Entschlüsselungsprogramm laufen und Bingo. Schnell hörte er sich das an. Da seine Mutter aus Deutschland kam, hatte er keine Probleme die Aufnahme zu verstehen. _„Was macht der BND in Skandinavien und was haben die da gesucht?"_; dachte Bischof sich. Das waren sehr merkwürdige Code-Namen und auch sonst kam ihm das ganze sehr „Spanisch" vor. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke: Normalerweise hätte er das nicht in Betracht gezogen, doch hier ging es um seine Karriere. Er nahm sein Handy und wählte einen abhörbaren Internet-Server an, dann Wählte er die Nummer.

„Reinhard Bischof hier."

„Hallo Onkel, hier ist Patrick."

„Hallo Neffe, hab ja schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja alles OK. Hör mal, ich hab da ein geschäftliches Problem, könntest du mir behilflich sein?"

„Klar, ich gebe dir doch immer gern Ratschläge, schieß los…"

_**In einem ehemaligem Raketenbunker der Amerikaner in den Alpen **_

Dr. Wasner hatte seit sieben Wochen kaum geschlafen, seit er den Altgermanischen Text übersetzt hatte, vor über sechs Wochen. Vor einer Woche hatten sie es dann gefunden. Es war ein Überbleibsel von der Zeit als Thor die Erde Beschützte, kurz nach dem sie sich die Erde gegen Ra erhoben hatte. Hätte er es damals nicht getan, dann wäre Ra zurückgekehrt. Doch nachdem das Sternentor durch einen Erdrutsch verschüttet worden war geriert die Erde bei den Goa'uld in Vergessenheit und Thor dachte, vergessen zu werden sei der beste Schutz und suchte das Tor, welches er mitgebracht hatte, nicht. Das 3. Sternentor!

Sie hatten die ganze Woche damit verbracht das Tor auszugraben und nach Deutschland zu bringen. Den ehemaligen Amerikanischen Raketenbunker in den Alpen hatten sie als Basis ausgesucht weil sie keine Zeit hatten einen neuen Komplex zu bauen und da sich der Cheyenne Mountain Complex bei den Amerikanern bewehrt hatte. Natürlich wurde der Bunker modernisiert, allerdings waren die Bauarbeiten noch nicht abgeschlossen, da kaum Zeit gewesen war seit sie das Sternentor entdeckt hatten.

Dr. Wasner war der führende Sprachwissenschaftler des WSD gewesen. Hatte aber gestern eine Stelle im frisch gegründeten Sternentor Kommando angeboten bekommen und natürlich angenommen. Es waren viele, der ehemals für das Stargate Center zuständigen WSD Agenten, zum STK gewechselt. Doch den Personalbedarf des STK konnte man nicht durch WSD Agenten decken, so lies es sich nicht verhindern, das einige Neue zu diesem Programm hinzu gezogen werden mussten.

Am meisten hatte Wasner angst, dass sie irgendeinen inkompetenten Befehlshaber bekommen würden, da diese wichtige stelle noch nicht besetzt worden war. Anscheinend waren die Präsidenten der WSD Mitglieds Staaten sich noch nicht einig wer die Stelle bekommen sollte.

_**Ein kleines Fischerdorf in der Bretagne, Frankreich **_

Ein französischer Militärjeep fuhr durch das verschlafene Nest und hielt vor dem Dorfbistro, es war 9 Uhr früh. Zwei Männer stiegen aus. Offensichtlich waren sie von der Militärpolizei. Sie betraten das Bistro. „Ms, wissen sie wo wir einen Ms Coutard finden?", fragte der eine den Barkeeper, der darauf hin auf einen Mann deutete, der auf dem Tresen zu schlafen schien. Darauf gingen die beiden Männer zu diesem hin. „Hauptmann Coutard", sagte der zweite. „Außer Dienst!", kam es von dem der auf dem Tresen lag. „Jetzt nicht mehr, sie sind Reaktiviert worden.", meinte der MP. „Gut, Patrick was schulde ich dir?", fragte Coutard den Barkeeper. „Lass mal René. Ich weiß doch, dass du schlecht bei Kasse bist.", meinte der. Er kannte René seit sie Kinder gewesen waren. Er war der beste Schütze den er je kennen gelernt hatte, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Vor einem Jahr hatte er den Dienst quittiert und hatte sich seitdem fast jeden Tag in seiner Kneipe fast ins Koma gesoffen. René versuchte aufzustehen, fiel aber bei dem Versuch vom Barhocker. Die MPs grinsten, griffen ihm unter die Arme und brachten ihn in den Jeep und fuhren los.

_**In der nähe des Luftwaffenstützpunkts Roth, Deutschland. **_

Zwei Soldaten hockten auf der Motorhaube eines Wolf Militärjeeps.

„Wolfgang, willst du wirklich einen Bo 105 Piloten in deinem Team haben? Ich meine, nichts gegen Hubschrauberpiloten, aber brauchen wir nicht eine andere Spezialisierung."

„Tobi, hast du dir die Akte schon angeschaut?" Wolfgang ging zur Autotür, lehnte sich durchs offene Fenster, nahm eine Akte und gab seinem Freund und langjährigen Kameraden einen Wertegang.

„Hm… , Fallschirmjäger; ein Semester Medizin; Qualifikation für das KSK bestanden, nicht schlecht, Lehrgang abgebrochen; Kampfhubschrauberpilot. Na ja denkst du nicht, der ist etwas zu Ziellos für uns?"

„Les weiter."

„Das ist doch ein Scherz! In jedem vollendeten Lehrgang Klassen Bester?!"

„Die hat sogar deinen Rekord für den Hindernislauf bei den Fallschirmjägern gebrochen."

„Was soll das heißen DIE." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn in dem Moment brachen 4 Bo 105 hinter einem Waldausläufer hervor und flogen in Bodennähe direkt auf den Jeep zu. Mit einem Wahnsinns Tempo flogen die über den Jeep hinweg. Die letzte aber flog genau 1,5 Meter über dem Boden und zog erst im aller letzten Moment hoch. Dieses waghalsige Manöver hatte Oberstleutnant Tobias Herzog und Oberst Wolfgang Reinhardt vor schreck zur Seite springen lassen, so knapp war das gewesen.

_**Eine Stunde später auf dem Stützpunkt **_

Herzog und Reinhard warteten in dem Büro des Stützpunktkommandeurs. „Wieso bist du eigentlich dabei Tobi?", fragte Reinhardt: „Ich dachte du hättest alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Nicht nur du hast einen potentiellen Kandidaten für das STK auf diesem Stützpunkt.", antwortete Herzog. In dem Moment kam Oberst Lüdtke in sein Büro und sagte im lauten Ton: „Warum hab ich nur das dumme Gefühl, dass ich nach eurem Besuch neues Personal suchen muss."

„Hey Paul alter Bruchpilot, wie hast du es nur geschafft Oberst zu werden, nachdem du so viele Maschinen in den Sand gesetzt hast? Wie viele waren das? vier oder fünf?", begrüßte ihn Reinhardt.

„Es waren 3, und für zwei von den Abstürzen warst du verantwortlich."

„Nun ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Jung eine Panzerfaust hatte, und dass mit der ausgeschalteten Flak, ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie diese Wüstenfüchse die wieder besetzt haben."

„Nun ja irgendein General muss auf die Idee gekommen sein, dass ich als Kommandant eines Stützpunktes nicht mehr mit einem Heli abstürze."

„Paul hat mich und meinen Trupp hin und wieder "abgeholt", als ich noch beim KSK war.", erklärte Reinhardt Herzog.

„Und das letzte Mal als ich ihn ausgeflogen habe hatte er die Frechheit meinen Copiloten abzuwerben.", grinste Lüdtke.

„Der hat halt zu meiner Truppe gepasst.", verteidigte Reinhardt sich.

„Weswegen bist du hier? Entschuldige, das ich nicht noch länger über alte Zeiten Reden kann, aber ihr seid gerade zur aller stressigsten Zeit gekommen. Ich ersticke im Moment vor Papierarbeit und zu allen Überfluss hat einer meiner Piloten heute beinahe einen Geländewagen gerammt."

„Ich und mein Freund hier haben auf zwei deiner Lämmchen ein Auge geworfen, wir würden gerne mit ihnen Reden... Ach ja der Wagen war unserer."

„KSK oder was. Ich weiß schon, dass ihr mir darauf nicht antworten könnt. Wen meint ihr?"

„Leutnant Alina Weber und wen meintest du?", fragte Wolfgang Tobias.

„Major Andreas Hechter.", antwortete Tobias

„Major Hechter ist ein guter Soldat, aber das mit Leutnant Weber würde ich mir noch mal überlegen, sie ist zwar ein Team-Player und eine ausgezeichnete Pilotin, aber ihr Gehorsam und ihre Disziplin lassen zu wünschen übrig. Sie ist nicht für eine Spezialeinheit geeignet. Sie war die, die euch beinahe gerammt hätte", meinte Lüdtke.

„Ich will trotzdem mit ihr reden, außerdem ist ja nichts passiert, also lass sie bitte in einem Stück."

„Sie ist draußen vor der Tür, ihr könnt hier bleiben während des disziplinarischen Gespräches, wenn ihr wollt.", sagte Lüdtke und wies auf ein Sofa neben der Tür, das sie beim hereinkommen nicht bemerkt hatten. Sie setzten sich und Oberst Lüdtke rief nach Leutnant Weber. Sie kam hinein und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch. „Was haben sie sich eigentlich Eingebildet? Setzen das Leben von ihrem Co-Piloten und Unbeteiligter bei einem normalen Übungsflug aufs Spiel. Wenn sie den Adrenalin Kick brauchen, dann betreiben sie Extremsport.", fuhr Lüdtke sie an. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen Herr Oberst.", antwortete Lt. Weber. „Das will ich wohl schwer hoffen. Normalerweise würde ich sie jetzt degradieren und ihnen ein Monat Flugverbot geben, doch Oberst Reinhardt, den sie beinahe gerammt hätten, hat sich für sie eingesetzt.", fuhr Ob. Lüdtke fort und deutete auf Wolfgang der immer noch neben der Tür saß. Weber schaute ihn musternd an. „Ob. Reinhardt, ich überlass sie ihnen", sagte Lüdtke. „Herzog sie kümmern sich um ihren Major. Ist hier irgendwo ein Raum indem ich mit Lt. Weber ungestört reden kann?", fragte Reinhardt. „Bleibt hier. Ich habe sowieso noch was zu erledigen.", meinte Lüdtke. Er und Oberstleutnant Herzog verließen den Raum und schlossen die Tür.

Reinhardt gab Weber ein Dokument und sagte: „Das ist eine Geheimhaltungsverpflichtung, wenn sie wissen wollen was ich ihnen anbiete, dann müssen sie die unterschreiben." Ohne zu zögern nahm sie es und unterschrieb. „Gut.", seufze Reinhardt und erzählte ihr alles nötig über den WSD, das Stargate Programm in den USA und das Sternentor Kommando und gab ihr die jeweiligen Akten.

„ … und deswegen stellen wir nun Einheiten auf um Expeditionen durch das Sternentor zu schicken und quasi die Amerikaner im geheimen zu unterstützen, Vorerst.", damit beendete er seinen Vortrag und schwieg einige Zeit um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Alina Weber langsam: „Und warum kommen sie damit zu mir? Ist das nicht eher eine Sache für das KSK?" „Ich will sie in meinem Team haben, ich brauche auch einen Sanitäter, und die vom KSK... nun ja das sage ich ihnen vielleicht ein anderes Mal...", antwortete Reinhardt: „Ich gebe ihnen bis heute Abend Bedenkzeit, dann will ich eine Antwort."

_**Luftwaffenstützpunkt nahe Rennes, Bretagne, Frankreich **_

„Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst! Ich soll diese Alkoholleiche in einer nagelneuen Seraphim mitnehmen!? Der speit mir die ganze Maschine voll!", brüllte eine weiblicher deutscher Luftwaffenoffizier. Die beiden MP grinsten und einer erwiderte auf deutsch mit starkem französischen Akzent: „Er schläft doch und außerdem ist doch nichts mehr drinnen." Das der MP auf Deutsch geantwortet hatte regte den LW Offizier noch mehr auf. „Du siehst zu wie ich mich zum Affen mache mit den paar Fezen Französisch die ich kann, dabei kannst du perfekt Deutsch." In dem Moment regte sich Coutard im Wagen hinter den MPs. „Crie pas! Schrei nicht so!", stöhnte er: „Wo bin ich?" René richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Er befand sich in einem Hangar, in dem ein sehr komischer Flieger stand. Irgendwie kam ihm der Flieger bekannt vor, doch er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie zuvor auch nur in der Nähe einer vergleichbaren Maschine gewesen war. „Was ist das für ein komischer Vogel?", fragte er. Das brachte den Stabshauptmann, er hatte endlich das Abzeichen auf ihrer Schulter erkannt, noch mehr in Rage. „Komischer Vogel sagst du, das ist der wohl modernste Mehrzweckjet den es gibt. Der kann dich unter 5 Stunden überall auf der Erde hinbringen.", fauchte sie ihn an. Er stöhnte nur: „Nicht so laut." Die Miene der Mps verdüsterte sich plötzlich und einer der beiden flüsterte ihr zu. „Seien sie ruhig oder wollen sie vor dem Kriegsgericht landen wegen Hochverrats!" Da wurde der Stabshauptmann noch wütender, wenn das überhaupt noch ging: „Ihr nehmt ihn zu einer der Geheimprojekte mit ohne das er eine Verschwiegenheitsverpflichtung unterschrieben hat!" „Das ging bis jetzt nicht, da er die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte.", meinte der andere MP verteidigend. Der Stabshauptmann ging in die Maschine nahm eine komischen S-förmigen Gegenstand, klappte in aus und richtete ihn auf Coutard. Das letzte was der sah waren blaue Blitze die auf ihn zu flogen, dann brach er Bewusstlos zusammen.

_**Ein Tag später Archäologische Ausgrabung am Limes, irgendwo in Bayern, Deutschland **_

Ein VW Passat fuhr den Feldweg entlang und hielt auf einer Wiese neben den Autos der Archäologen. Dr. Wasner stieg mit einer Begleitperson aus und schaute sich um. Die Archäologen hatten ihr Zeltlager direkt daneben aufgebaut. Er ging ins Kartenzelt, von wo aus die Ausgrabung geleitet wurde. In der Mitte befand sich ein großer Tisch auf dem eine Karte der Ausgrabungsstätte lag. „Hallo Lorri.", sagte er zu einer Frau, die sich so in den Plan vertieft hatte, dass ihr langes blondes Haar über das Gesicht hing. Sie schreckte auf: „Was machst du hier?" „Begrüßt man so seinen alten Mentor und Freund?", antwortete er ihr auf ihre harschen Worte.

„Wenn er all seine Prinzipien über Bord wirft und plötzlich mir nichts dir nichts für Jahre verschwindet und sich nicht meldet. Du bist es nicht wert ein Archäologe genannt zu werden. Du verschwendest deine Zeit beim Militär als Übersetzer. Du verschwendest dein Talent!"

„Ich bin Sprachexperte und nicht Übersetzer. Und das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe tut mir leid, ich hatte viel zu tun."

„In einem Bunker hocken und abgefangene Funksprüche dekodieren ist wohl so Zeitraubend, das man nicht einmal nach Feierabend Telefonieren kann."

„Ich habe nicht Funksprüche dekodiert, ich habe Recherchen und Ausgrabungen in der ganzen Welt gemacht!", sagte er mit einem um verzeihung bittenden Ton.

Sein Begleiter, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm Stand und auf Lorena wie ein Bodyguard wirkte, packte ihn leicht am Arm, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte mahnend mit französischen Akzent: „Doktor!"

„Ach ja und weshalb ist von dir nichts in den vergangenen Jahren veröffentlicht worden?", antwortete ihm Lorena scharf.

„Ich habe schon zuviel gesagt. Wir sind hier aus einem ganz anderen Grund, Ich möchte gern mit Erich sprechen."

„Wer möchte mit mir Sprechen!", kam es vom Eingang des Zeltes

„Hallo Erich du alter Wikinger. Wie geht es dir so? Ich muss mit dir über etwas sprechen, allerdings können wir das nicht hier.", begrüßte Wasner seine Freund.

„Wenn du ihn abwerben willst, wieso machst du das nicht hier vor mir, anstatt hinter meinem Rücken meinen Freund zu entführen!", sprach Lorena verärgert.

„Ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich vor hatte ihm eine sehr gute Stelle mit viel Budget anzubieten, aber erst wollte ich ihm zeigen an was ich arbeite, allerdings wirst du es niemanden erzähle dürfen, das schreibt mir die Regierung vor.", erklärte Wasner.

„Du meinst das Militär.", fauchte Lorri ihn an.

„Mensch Lorri, ich sollte mir wenigstens die Stelle anschauen.", meinte der Schwede besänftigend zu seiner Freundin.

„Ach mach doch was du willst!", schrie sie und rannte aus dem Zelt.

„Ich hoffe, dass es das wert ist!", meinte Erich an seinen alten Mentor gerichtet.

„Das ist es!", antwortet dieser nur: „Ich fahr in einer halben Stunde. Pack deine Sachen zusammen und komm dann zum Auto. Major, melden sie unseren Gast bitte daheim an."

_**BND- Hauptquartier, Bonn, Deutschland **_

Der stellvertretende Direktor rannte den Flur entlang. _„Warum muss das Büro meines Vorgesetzten so weit weg sein?"_, fragte er sich. Außer Atem kam er endlich an. Die Sekretärin sah ihn an und fragte: „Was ist den los." Der zweite Direktor langte sich an die Brust und versuchte ganz außer Atem zu sprechen: „Ich… muss… zum… Direktor!" „Gehen sie durch wenn es so wichtig ist.", lächelte die Sekretärin nur. Er ging durch, als er in das Büro kam, schaute der Direktor von seinem Papierkram auf. „Bischof was bringt sie denn zu mir?"

„Herr Direktor wir haben ein Problem: Mein Neffe beim NID hat unsere Verschlüsselung geknackt und unseren Funkverkehr in Skandinavien abgehört! Spürhund hat auf unserer Frequenz gesendet!"

„Das ist wirklich ein Problem, aber die Funksprüche waren nicht verständlich für Außenstehende, ich habe selber den Funk mitgehört."

„Auf den ersten Blick vielleicht, aber wenn man das nötige Hintergrundwissen über die Deutsche Geschichte und das Sternentor hat und lange genug nachdenkt, dann kommt man dahinter."

„Hat ihr Neffe denn das nötige Wissen? Ich meine die Amerikanischen Schulen sind nicht gerade führ ihre Qualität in Geschichte bekannt."

„Meine Schwester hat ihn auf ein Eliteinternat in Deutschland geschickt und verbohrt genug ist er auch um das zu knacken."

„Welche Optionen haben wir?"

„Ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen oder eine Notlüge. Ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Das ausheben der Trust Zellen war schon Auffällig genug." _„Außerdem würde meine Schwester mich in der Luft zerreisen."_, dachte sich Bischof.

„OK, versuchen sie ihn erst mit einer Geschichte zufrieden zu stellen und dann auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Wenn das nicht funktioniert muss ich ihn leider in Schutzhaft nehmen, sie wissen was das heißt."

„Grönland!", murmelte Bischof.

Der WSD hatte ein Gefängnis auf Grönland, wo die Personen hingebracht wurden, die ein erhöhtes Risiko darstellten. Es war eigentlich eine Villa im endlosen Eis, wo die Gefangenen alles bekamen, bis auf die Freiheit und Kontakt nach Außen.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

_**5 Stunden später im Raketenbunker in den Alpen **_

Oberst Reinhardt ging mit Leutnant Weber durch den Flur. Sie hatte schon nach einer Viertelstunde zugesagt und war sofort mitgekommen. In den Fluren herrschte Hochbetrieb. Überall liefen Techniker und Pioniere herum und besserten die alten Betonwände aus oder installierten die Elektronik. Reinhardt machte vor einer Tür halt, öffnete sie und sagte: „Das ist vorläufig ihr Zimmer, sie teilen sich es mit Stabshauptmann Judith Rehr. Sie müsste demnächst zurück sein." Sie salutierte worauf er meinte: „Für einen erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit, möchte ich, dass sie das Salutieren bitte im normal Betrieb unterlassen. Danke. Besprechung um 1600." „Ich werde es mir merken.", worauf sie sich umdrehte und in ihr neues Zimmer ging. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nahm sie das Zimmer in Augenschein. Ihre Zimmernachbarin musste ein Techniker sein, denn es lagen überall Pläne herum. An den Wenden hingen zwei Pläne die ihr besonders ins Auge fielen. Die zwei Flugzeuge, die zu sehen waren, sahen den noch in der Entwicklung Steckenden Eurofighter und Dassault Rafale sehr ähnlich, abgesehen davon, das die Flüge nach Vorne gepfeilt waren. Alina wollte sich die Pläne an der Wand genauer anschauen, da ging die Tür auf und ein weiblicher Offizier stand in der Tür. „Was suchen sie hier?", fragte sie. „Ich bin diesem Zimmer zugeteilt worden.", antwortete Weber. „Entschuldigung das es hier so aussieht! Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Zeit aufzuräumen, ich bin voll Beschäftigt. Ich bin Stabshauptmann Judith Rehr, außerhalb des offiziellen Teils kannst du mich ruhig Ju nennen.", meinte sie leicht gestresst: „So ein besoffener Franzose hat mir doch glatt die ganze Maschine voll gespeit!" „Hallo Leutnant Alina Weber, du kannst mich Lina nennen. Was fliegst du, die da etwa?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Pläne die an der Wand hangen. „Nein, Ich fliege einen Pelikan.", meinte Judith und auf den fragenden Blick hin antwortete sie: „ Das ist ein Mehrzweckraumjet, den wir entwickelt haben. Der Designer hat sich einen Scherz daraus gemacht und nicht nur den Namen von dem PC-Spiel 'Halo' übernommen, sondern auch das Design ist sehr ähnlich obwohl unsere Version, glaube ich, größer ist. Ich hab ihn mitentwickelt und war auch einer der Testpiloten. Mann kann ihn sowohl als Transporter verwenden, so wie als Bomber. Er kann in 46 Sekunden die Atmosphäre verlassen."

„Wir verfügen über Weltraumjets?"

„Hast du deine Einweisung noch nicht bekommen?"

„Doch, die war eher zur politische Situation und das allgemeine halt, das die Goa'uld uns vernichten wollen und so. Nicht wie weit wir mit der Technik sind. Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst komm ich noch zu spät zu meiner Besprechung."

„Die um 1600? Ich halte die Einweisung zum größten Teil. In welchen Team bist du?"

„Äh, ich habe keine Ahnung. Bin gerade erst angekommen und überhaupt bin ich erst seit ein paar Stunden hier."

Um 1610 im Versammlungsraum

„... Der Pelikan hat in den vorderen Flügeln eine Kapazität für 3 Luft-Luft Raketen pro Seite, unter dem Cockpit ist eine Mauser BK-27 Bordkanone, diese wird vom Piloten bedient. Auf dem Dach befindet sich ein MG das um 360 Grad drehbar ist und einen Anstellwinkel von 49 Grad besitzt. Es wird vom Schützen im Cockpit aus gesteuert. Im Boden befinden sich zwei Bombenschächte für je eine Präzisionsbombe, durch ein speziellen Einbau in der Passagierkabine können, auf kosten des Platzes, die Schächte auf 5 Bomben je Schacht erweitert werden. Mit Einbau gibt es 6 Sitzplätze, ohne ist Platz für 18 Mann samt Ausrüstung. Der Pelikan wurde auf Basis des durch das SGC gewonnenen Wissens entwickelt. Wir sind besitzen von zwei selbst gebauten X-302, da diese allerdings das Potential der zur Verfügung stehenden Technologie nicht ausnutzten, entwickelten wir unseren eigenen Jäger. Das Design ist nahe zu identisch mit dem Eurofighter und der Dassault Rafale, abgesehen von den nach vorne gepfeilten Flügeln und ein paar anderen Details. Das Innenleben ist Hightech, Trägheitsdämpfer, Sensoren, Navigationscomputer, um nur einige der 'Spielzeuge' zu nennen. Er erreicht das Weltall in 38 Sekunden. RJ 1 ist die offizielle Bezeichnung, obwohl er bei den Piloten mittlerweile Sternenjäger genannt wird, Starfighter bei den Iren und avion de étoiles combat bei den Franzosen. Wir sind auch gerade dabei ein Großraumkampfschiff zu konstruieren, allerdings gestaltet sich das etwas problematisch, da wir im Moment nicht über genügend Trinium und Naquada verfügen. Wir haben zwar zu Naquadareaktoren eine Alternative gefunden, die die selbe Energie liefert, allerdings ist es für gewisse Systeme notwendig.", Judith beendete ihren Vortrag und schaltete den Beamer aus, der während ihres Vortrages die Bilder dazu an eine Leinwand hinter ihr geworfen hatte. Sie blickte in den Raum. In der ersten Reihe saßen Oberst Reinhardt, Oberstleutnant Herzog und der Rest der zukünftigen ST-Teamkommandanten. In der Zweiten sah sie als erstes den verkaterten Coutard, dann Dr. Wasner und Leutnant Weber. Reinhardt stand auf und stellte sich ans Rednerpult und berichtete: „Die Einheiten des STKs bekommen das Kürzel ST und danach kommt dann die jeweilige Nummer des Teams. Wenn man jemanden bestimmtes in einem ST-Team anfunken will, so kann man den mit seinem Namen anfunken, wenn keine SG-Teams auf dem Planeten sind, für den Fall bekommt jeder innerhalb des Teams eine Nummer die dann einfach hinter den Rufnamen gesetzt wird. Ein Beispiel, wenn ich jetzt Oberstleutnant Herzog anfunken will, dann ruf ich ihn mit ST2-1, ST2 für sein Team und 1 weil er der kommandierende Offizier ist mein Rufkürzel wäre ST1-1."

„Achtung", rief Herzog, stand stramm, und salutierte in Richtung Tür. Alle Soldaten taten das gleiche als sie sahen weshalb er salutierte. In der Tür stand ein Generalmajor in Paradeuniform. „Stehen sie bequem.", sagte dieser. Er ging zu Seibold und begrüßte ihn. Der erwiderte den Gruß und fragte: „Müssten sie nicht eigentlich ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand genießen, Generalmajor Seibold?" „Der Französische Präsident und er Bundeskanzler haben mich die ganze Woche über gedrängt meinen Ruhestand zu verschieben und den Oberbefehl über das Sternentor Kommando zu übernehmen weil ich die qualifizierteste Person für diesen Posten sei und sie sich auf keinen anderen einigen konnten.", antwortete der General: „Und außerdem,", fuhr er grinsend fort: „Muss ja jemand auf sie aufpassen. Fahren sie fort."

„Nun kommen wir zur Aufstellung der Teams, ST3 wird kommandiert von Oberstleutnant Ludo Chapouton, sie haben ihr Team nicht zusammen. ST2 wird kommandiert von Oberstleutnant Tobias Herzog, ebenfalls noch am suchen. ST1 wird kommandiert von Oberst Wolfgang Reinhardt, Wissenschaftsoffizier Major Judith Rehr, Nummer 2."

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Sir das ist ein Fehler! Ich bin Stabshauptmann."

„Nein Major das ist kein Fehler! Glückwunsch zur Beförderung", erwiderte er ihr. Major Rehr setzte sich verdutzt.

„Hauptmann René Coutard Nummer 3, Sanitäter Leutnant Alina Weber Nummer 4 und Sprachexperte Dr. Erich Wallenberg Nummer 5."

Ein recht bleicher rothaariger Mann mit Brille sah ihn verdutzt an und flüsterte zu seinem alten Mentor neben sich: „Du hast mir verschwiegen, das ich in eine Militäreinheit komme!" Der antwortete nur: „Du kennst doch noch Daniel Jackson, den amerikanischen Archäologen den ich dir mal vorgestellt habe. Der hat das auch überlebt. Dann dürfte es für dich alte Sportskanone kein Problem sein."

Reinhardt zählte noch ein paar andere Teams auf, einige waren nicht Komplet. Anschließend beendete er die Versammlung und ging zu seinem Team. „Ich will sie alle in einer Stunde am Schiesstand sehen, in der richtigen Kleidung", sagte er und deutete auf seien Flecktarnhose und seine Jacke dazu.

_**Eine Stunde später am Schiesstand. **_

Wallenberg kam in den Raum gerannt. „Ihr Schweden habt es wohl nicht so mit der Pünktlichkeit, was?", grinste Reinhardt ihn an. „Das ist hier das reinste Labyrinth, hier kann man sich ganz leicht verlaufen.", keuchte Erich zurück. „Folge einfach den farbigen Linien auf dem Boden. Wenn du die Richtige nimmst, dann findest du ganz leicht hier her.", meinte Rehr.

Dann fing Reinhardt an die Waffen der Goa'uld zu erkläre, anhand von einer Stabwaffe und einer Zat, die sie vom NID erbeutet hatten.

Als er fertig war, nahm er ein G36 aus dem Waffenschrank.

„Das ist eine G36 Ausführung Z. Es ist eigentlich mit dem Standart G36 identisch, abgesehen von der Zat, die im Griff unter dem Lauf eingebaut ist.", Reinhardt deutete auf den Zat-kopf, der unter dem Lauf zu sehen war: „Es gibt fünf Feuermodi, für das Gewehr Einzelschuss, Salve und Vollautomatik, für die Zat Einzelschuss, der nur betäubt, und Doppelschuss, der Tötet, das erspart das Zweite Mal schießen, zum verschwinden lassen muss man allerdings noch mal schießen. Jeder bekommt eine P8, und ein Gewehr, der Herr Doktor kann auch eine Zat und eine MP5, MP7 oder P90 haben, wenn ihm das G36 zu unhandlich ist. Jeder andere, der einen Sonderwunsch hat, was die Bewaffnung betrifft, kann diese beim Waffenmeister beantragen und er wird, sowie möglich, ihn auch erfüllt bekommen."

„Ich habe meinen Wehrdienst geleistet, da komm ich schon mit dem G36Z klar.", sagte Erich leicht beleidigt. „Ich würde dann gern ein G22 zusätzlich bekommen.", meldete sich Coutard. „Wie schon gesagt, wünsche bitte an den Waffenmeister.", erwiderte Reinhardt: „Und jetzt last uns ein paar Pappkamaraden durchlöchern. Das Training mit Intars kommt morgen dran."


	3. Murphys Law

1.02 Murphys Law

ST1 stand voll ausgerüstet im Torraum während das Tor angewählt wurde. Man hatte aus den Erfahrungen der Amerikaner gelernt, der Raum war doppelt so groß und die Sicherungs-MGs standen nicht einfach im Raum

und es waren auch nicht nur 2, sondern es waren 4 und die waren in der Wand in Schießscharten eingesetzt und wurden aus den Räumen neben dem Torraum bedient. Es wurde auch eine Iris eingebaut, auch wenn man bei normalen Betrieb des Tores in Colorado Springs landete, man konnte ja nie wissen. Das Tor wurde an Dämpfer gehängt, das die Aktivierung sie nicht verriet.

Ein Fuhrpack für den Torbetrieb war in Planung. Außerdem war das SGC verwanzt worden und die Rechner wurden angezapft, dass man nicht gleichzeitig ein Wurmloch aufbaute und das man wusste auf welchen Planeten sich SG-Teams befanden und ihnen nicht zufällig einen Besuch abstattete. Mit dem Verwanzen und dem anzapfen der Rechner waren sie ein großes Risiko eingegangen, aber das war leider notwendig.

„Und denken sie daran, das sie bei der Mission nur unser Rückkehrgerät testen sollen, mit dem man auch ohne mit dem SGC verbunden zu werden und dann durch eine Energiespitze das Tor zu wechseln, ins STK zurück kehren kann. Kein Feindkontakt, die meisten ST-Teams sind noch nicht Einsatzbereit und ich will nicht mit ein paar Teams einen Krieg beginnen. Der Planet, den wir für diesen Testlauf ausgesucht haben, hat SG-1 in ihrem ersten Jahr besucht, er ist zwar bewohnbar, aber abgesehen von ein paar Tieren gibt es dort nichts. Wir haben ihn ausgesucht, da seit SG-1 kein anderes Team auf den Planeten geschickt wurde. Falls sie sich nicht innerhalb einer Stunde melden, nehmen wir Kontakt zu ihnen auf. Ich wünsch ihnen viel Glück.", damit beendete Generalmajor Seibold seinen Vortrag und in fast demselben Moment, etablierte sich das Wurmloch. ST1 ging durch.

Sie kamen auf einer kleinen Lichtung aus dem Sternentor, vor dem ein MALP stand, das sie zuvor durchgeschickt hatten.

„Also Rehr schließen sie den Rückkehrer an und testen sie es.", befahl Reinhardt Lessig. Rehr schloss den RK an und warf dem Oberst einen missbilligenden Blick zu, denn das Gerät hatte bereits einen Namen, den der Oberst und die meisten anderen Soldaten im STK nicht annehmen wollten. So hatten die Wissenschaftler nachgegeben und es Rückkehrer genannt. Es war eigentlich wie ein DHD-Tastenschutz, der auf das Ausgangssymbol geklemmt wurde, bevor man die Erde anwählte.

„Der Poloniumimpulsenergiespitzenerzeuger ist angeschlossen und bereit für den ersten Test.", meldete Rehr.

Wallenberg, der als einziger aufmerksam zugehört hatte, fragte mit einem lauten Ton: „Wie bitte!"

„Der Poloniumimpulsenergiespitzenerzeuger, kurz P.I.E.S.E.", antwortete Rehr: „Das Gerät, das uns ermöglicht direkt das STK anzuwählen, der Oberst hat es RK genannt."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, ich meinte die Sache mit dem Polonium. Wir schleppen radioaktives Material mit uns herum! Ich hatte eigentlich noch vor eine kleine Familie zu gründen.", sagte Erich leicht aufgebracht.

„Keine Angst Wallenberg, ich habe die Strahlung gemessen, die von dem Ding ausgeht. Das ist so gut abgeschirmt, dass nichts Messbares von ihm ausgeht. Solang sie nicht die Bleiverkleidung beschädigen, beseht keine Gefahr. Wenn eine bestünde, so würde ich so ein Teil niemals mitnehmen.", beruhigte ihn Reinhardt.

„Oh oh!", kam es von Rehr.

„Ich hasse es wenn jemand das macht! Major was ist los?", fragte Reinhardt sie.

„Anscheinend hat der Wissenschaftler, der das RK mir im Koffer gegeben hat, es an gelassen, und somit sind die Impulsemitter durch gebrannt.", antwortete Rehr.

„Können sie es Reparieren?"

„Ohne Ersatzemitter nicht, aber ich könnte einen Kondensator aus einer Zat ausbauen und daran hängen, das müsste gehen."

„Wie lang brauchen sie?"

„Mit den mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln etwa eine Stund, wenn nicht noch länger. Wir könnten es aber auch auf die Alte art und Weise tun, indem wir die Erde normal anwählen, und dann durch ein paar Zatschüsse auf das Tor die Energiespitzen verursachen."

„Ähm, wenn wir drei Schüsse auf das Tor abgeben, löst es sich dar nicht auf?", bemerkte Leutnant Weber.

„Nein, da das Tor aus Naquada besteht und das ein Superleiter ist gibt es keinen Widerstand und somit können die Zatschüsse ihm nichts anhaben.", erklärte Rehr.

„Ich will das nicht unbedingt ausprobieren! Wenn das STK sich meldet, dann fordern sie einen neuen RK, und für den Fall das die zufällig auch alle durchgebrannt sind, versuchen sie das mit den Zatteilen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, dann können wir das mit den Zatschüssen auf das Tor überlegen. Weber, Wallenberg sie bleiben mit Rehr in der nähe des Tores, Coutard sie kommen mit mir, ich will mich hier einwenig umsehen.", befahl Reinhardt.

Worauf er und Coutard in den Wald gingen.

Nach einer halben Stunde aktivierte sich plötzlich das Tor. Judith, Alina und Erich die beim Tor waren gingen hinter den Bäumen in Deckung.

„ST1 von STK kommen.", kam es aus dem Funkgeräten.

„ST1 hört.", meldete sich Reinhardt

„Das SGC hat eine Mission zu ihrem Standort in einer halben Stunde angeordert, die kommen mit 4 SG-Teams, die suche irgendetwas. Kommen."

„Rückzug nicht ohne weiteres möglich, der Impulsemitter des RK ist durchgebrannt, jemand hat es die ganze Zeit laufen lassen, brauchen Ersatz."

„Warten sie."

Reinhardt hörte wie Seibold nach einem Ersatz schicken wollte, als auf der anderen Seite ein Wissenschaftler in den Kontrollraum gerannt kam. Es dauerte eine Minute, dann hörte er ein Fluchen und Seibold meldete sich erneut: „Oberst, Ersatz nicht möglich, den Rest hat auch keiner ausgeschalten! Gehen sie in Deckung, das gilt vor allem für den Major, und wenn das Team durch ist dann kommen sie schnell per manueller Überladung zurück."

„Verstanden, welche SG-Teams kommen durch?"

„SG1, 4, 5 und 12."

„ST1 verstanden und Ende."

Reinhardt und Coutard machen sich auf den Rückweg.

„Was hat der General damit gemeint das vor allem sie in Deckung gehen sollten? Rehr.", funkte Reinhardt Judith an.

„Nun ja Major Carter kennt mich, ich habe meine Karriere bei der Air Force begonnen, und war Sams Flügelmann. Als die Bundeswehr Frauen den Dienst an der Waffe erlaubte, hab ich gewechselt. Ich hab zu ihr immer noch privaten Kontakt."

„Oh verdammt, Major verstecken sie sich, graben sie sich ein, was auch immer notwendig ist, sie sind der Letzte von uns der gesehen werden sollte, an alle, die Flaggen und Namenschilder von der Uniform entfernen! Und versteckt das MALP", befahl Seibold.

Plötzlich gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch und Coutard lag am Boden. Instinktiv lies sich Reinhardt hinfallen und suchte nach einem Angreifer. Er drehte sich zu Coutard um, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Mince! Ich bin gegen irgendetwas gelaufen.", stöhnte der.

Reinhardt ging vorsichtig mit ausgestreckten Armen zu der Stelle wo Coutard lag, plötzlich berührten seinen Arme mitten in der Luft etwas. Wolfgang ging einen Schritt zurück, nahm sein G36 stellte auf Zat-einzelschuss und schoss. Das Tarnfeld, fluktuierte kurz und man erkannte die umrisse eines Goa'ult Spähschiffes.

„Jackpott. Sie haben echt eine findige Nase Hauptmann.", sagte Reinhardt zu Coutard, der immer noch am Boden lag und sich seine Nase rieb.

„Rehr von Reinhardt. Kommen!"

„Hier ST1-2, Code Samuel-Gustav, unser Besuch ist da."

„Verstanden. ST1-2 ich brauche sie hier bei mir. ST1-4 und 5 bleiben beim Tor, verdeckte Sicherung. Kommen."

„Verstanden. ST1-2 Ende."

„Was war Code Samuel-Gustav?", fragte Coutard, der sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hat.

„Sie sollten besser bei den Vorträgen aufpassen. Code **S**amuel-**G**ustav heißt, dass sich ein SG-Team oder Personal des SGC in Funkreichweite befindet. Im Klartext: SG1 ist da."

„Ob die nach dem Spähschiff suchen?"

„Vielleicht. Aber woher sollten die davon wissen?", sagte Reinhardt mehr zu sich selbst als zu Coutard.

Nach einer Weile kam Judith angelaufen. Kurz bevor sie gegen das getarnte Schiff gelaufen wäre, streckte Reinhardt seinen Arm aus fing sie ab.

„Es ist ja schön, dass sie sich freuen mich zu sehen, Oberst, aber sie müssen mich doch nicht gleich umarmen!", meinte Judith aus einer leicht verfänglichen Position heraus.

„Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass sie gegen das getarnte Goa'ult Spähschiff laufen.", meinte der nur und grinste.

Rehr staunte nicht schlecht, als Coutard, der immer noch am Boden saß, sein G36 nahm und, wie zuvor Reinhardt, einen Schuss auf das getarnte Schiff abgab.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Ähm, Herr Oberst sie können mich wieder los lassen.", sagte Judith etwas amüsiert.

„Klar!", antwortete er kühl und drehte sich zum Schiff um. Judith glaubte einen schwachen rot Ton im Gesicht des Obersts gesehen zu haben.

„Wie schnell denken sie, dass sie hinein kommen und es flugtüchtig bekommen? Ich hab schon versucht die Tür zu öffnen, aber irgendwie will die nicht aufgehen.", fragte Reinhardt mit sachlichem Ton.

„Was das öffnen betrifft,", meinte Rehr lässig, während sie bei der unsichtbaren Tür einen Schalter betätigte und sie somit öffnete: „Heht das ganz schnell, aber ich kann ihnen nichts zum Zustand des Schiffes sagen."

„OK. Coutard sei bleiben bei Rehr und beobachten die Umgebung, während sie sich das Schiff anschaut. Ich geh mal Telefonieren.", befahl Reinhardt und ging in Richtung Sternentor.

„Oberst!", rief Rehr Reinhardt hinterher, und als der sich umdrehte warf sie ihm den reparierte RK zu. Er fing in auf und ging weiter.

Am Tor angekommen, wählte er das STK an.

„STK von ST1. Kommen."

„Hier STK. Kommen"

„Haben Code Samuel-Gustav, benötigen weitere Einheiten zur Sicherung und Bergung eines Goa'ult Spähschiffes. Kommen"

„Verstanden, ich schicke ihnen alle verfügbaren Einheiten. Ihre Besucher suchen nach einem Tok'ra Gerät, mit dem man über ein Subraumnetz die Positionen aller Goa'ultschiffe feststellen kann. Es befand sich auf einem Alkesh, welches auf diesem Planeten Notlanden musste, nachdem es angegriffen wurde. Kommen"

„Versanden, ST1 Ende."

Kaum hatte sich das Tor geschlossen, da wurde es von Außen wieder angewählt.

„So schnell können die gar nicht sein!", dachte Reinhardt, und rannte zu den Bäumen, wo Alina und Erich saßen, und hechtete dahinter in Deckung. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn durch das Tor kamen 50 Jaffas von Anubis. 4 blieben am Tor stehen, um es zu sichern, die anderen gingen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung aus der Wolfgang gekommen war.

„Die gehen in dieselbe Richtung wie die SG-Teams!", sagte Weber.

„Um die kümmern wir uns gleich. Wir müssen erst einmal verhindern, dass unsere Leute, die gleich durch kommen, abgeschlachtet werden. Schalldämpfer aufsetzen.", befahl Reinhardt, „Wartet, die anderen Jaffas sind noch nicht alle weg."

Kaum waren die Jaffas verschwunden aktivierte sich das Tor erneut.

„Schießt!", befahl Reinhardt.

Alle drei schossen auf die Jaffa, die gar nicht wussten wie ihnen geschah.

Als die Jaffa tot zu Boden fielen, kam schon das erste ST-Team durch, die verwundert die toten Jaffa sahen und sofort in Verteidigungs-Stellung gingen.

„Hallo Leute, wie geht's. Ihr wart aber flott.", rief der Oberst ihnen zu, als er auf sie zuging: „Hi Tobi, ich dachte dein Team wäre noch nicht komplett."

„Du weist doch, dass ich mir keine Gelegenheit entgehen lasse, um dir aus der Patsche zu helfen, also hab ich das Kommando über ST7 übernommen."

„Ah ja, wie geht es den euerem Truppführer Major Adams? Wie schafft man es nur auszurutschen und sich dabei das Wadenbein zu brechen?", fragte er einen Hauptmann des ST7-Teams, der antwortet: „Ach ganz gut."

„Genug geredet, wir müssen ein paar Amerikaner retten, auf gehts.", befahl Reinhardt

Die 7 ST-Teams, die durchgekommen waren, setzten sich in Bewegung und folgten dem Oberst.


	4. War es das Wert?

1.03 War es das Wert?

_**SGC 4 Stunden später, SG1, 4, 5 und 12 Missionsbesprechung **_

„Cornell sie sagen uns unbekannte Einheit hat sich in den Kampf eingemischt und ihnen bis zum Tor Feuerschutz gegeben."

SG1 war vor einer Stunde mit dem Tok'ra Gerät zurückgekommen, sie hatten alle von irgendwelchen Leuten geredet, die ihnen geholfen hätten. General Hammond hatte sie erstmal zum Doc geschickt.

„Ja Sir! Es waren zwischen 20 bis 40 Mann und sie hatten dunkelgrüne Uniformen mit schwarzen Flecken an, aber ich konnte das nicht so genau sehen. Sie haben sich verdeckt gehalten, ich hab nur einen gesehen, der einen Jaffa hinter mir erschossen hat, allerdings hatte der eine Sturmmaske auf.", berichtete Jack O'Neill.

„So weit ich das beurteilen kann, hatten sie Projektilwaffen, allerdings schossen sie auch mit Zat ähnlichen Energieladungen.", meldete sich Carter.

„Äußerst ungewöhnlich, was für ein Volk wohl Projektilwaffen verwändet!?", meinte Hammond.

Plötzlich ging der Alarm los.

„Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von Außen!", Schallte es durch den Besprechungsraum. Hammond und SG1 liefen in den Kontrollraum.

„Walter was ist los?!", fragte Hammond sofort.

„Ich weis nicht, alle Teams sind Daheim. Ich bekomme keinen Identifikations-Code. Warten sie da kommen Funkspruche durch, ich schalte auf Lautsprecher.", antworteteWalter.

„… _Ich hab angewählt, aber meine Zat ist ausgebaut!"_

„_Warten sie auf Chapouton, der müsste gleich mit ST3 und den Verletzten kommen, der kann dann den Notsprung durchführen."_

„_Das Tor ist offen! __Code Samuel-G…."_

„Sie haben den Verkehr verschlüsselt.", sagte Walter, als plötzlich nur noch ein Rauschen zu hören war.

„Sir es gibt Energiespitzen im Stargate!", meldete Major Carter, und dann riss das Wurmloch ab.

„Walter, klären sie was da los war und schicken sie die Aufnahme ins Sprachlabor, ich will wissen was für eine Sprache das ist! SG1 wir fahren mit der Besprechung fort, Major sie helfen Walter wenn wir fertig sind.", befahl Hammond. _„Puh, das war knapp!",_ dachte der Techniker sich.

_**5 Minuten vorher auf dem Planeten P87654**_

„Major, rennen sie zum Tor und wählen sie die Erde an. Notsprung! ST3 kommt gleich mit den Verletzten.", funkte Reinhardt.

Sie hatten die Gruppe Jaffa die SG1 in den Rücken gefallen waren ausgeschaltet, bevor die reagieren konnten.

Rehr hatte die Sensoren des Schiffes aktiviert, und die Position des Abgestürzten Schiffes durchgegeben und ist dann mit Coutard zum Tor um es mit zu sichern. Der Rest war sogar noch vor den SG-Teams an der Absturzstelle angekommen, doch da war nicht nur ein abgestürzter Alkesch, sondern gleich drei.

Aus zwei der Alkesch kamen Jaffa und beschossen die Jaffa aus einem Dritten.

„Oberst Ich habe angewählt, aber meine Zat ist ausgebaut!"

„Warten sie auf Chapouton, der müsste gleich mit ST3 und den Verletzten kommen, der kann dann den Notsprung durchführen."

„Das Tor ist offen! Code Samuel-Gustav", ermahnte Wallenberg, aber zu spät, das SGC hatte den Teil des Funkverkehrs schon mitbekommen.

_**2 Stunden vorher auf P87654**_

SG1 lag auf einem Hügel unweit der Absturzstelle.

„Sir, das sind zu viele, wir hatten eigentlich mit einem Alkesch gerechnet.", meinte Carter an O'Neill gewand.

„Das sehe ich auch, Carter.", antwortete Jack, „An SG 4, hier Colonel O'Neill, gehen sie zum Tor zurück und ordern sie Verstärkung an, das Gerät darf den Goa'uld nicht in die Hände Fallen."

Auf einmal kam über Funk: „Hier SG-X zu ihrer Verstärkung, bei den Hügeln Links von ihnen. Wir werden für etwas Ablenkung sorgen und Feuerschutz geben, dass sie rein kommen."

Und da kamen schon die ersten Granaten aus dem Wald auf dem Hügel links von SG1 geflogen.

„SG4, 5 und 12 geben sie uns Feuerschutz.", gab der Colonel den Befehl und an SG1 gewannt: „Lasst uns das Paket abholen."

Die Granaten hatten die meisten Jaffa bei dem Alkesch, das von den anderen angegriffen wurde, getötet.

SG1 rannte auf das Alkesch zu, da sie von diesem die Peilung des Tok'ra Gerätes bekamen und gingen unterwegs immer wieder in Deckung.

Ein Kugelhagel aus dem Wald zwang die übrigen Jaffas in den anderen Alkeschfracks Deckung zu nehmen, das verschaffte SG1 die nötige Zeit in das Frack des dritten Alkesch vor zu stoßen. Im inneren trafen sie noch auf fünf erschöpfte Jaffa, die kein Problem waren, O'Neill, Tealk und Jonas erledigten sie schnell während Sam das Gerät holte.

„Bleiben sie kurz im Alkesch, wir nebeln sie ein, dann rennen sie, wir können ihnen dann nicht mehr helfen.", kam es über Funk von den Unbekannten.

Da flogen erneut Granaten aus dem Wald und eine Rauchwand baute sich zwischen SG1 und den anderen Alkesch auf.

„Los rennt!", rief der Colonel.

SG1 rannte los. Als sie bei den anderen SG-Teams waren schlugen schon die ersten Stabwaffengeschosse neben ihnen ein.

„Rückzug zum Gate!", schrie O'Neill.

Die SG-Teams zogen sich zurück.

Sie hatten das Sternentor schon fast erreicht, da kamen mehrere Jaffa von Rechts.

O'Neill der vorweg lief hatte sie zu spät bemerkt, doch kurz bevor der Jaffa auf ihn schoss, kam ein Schuss aus der anderen Richtung und traf den Jaffa direkt zwischen den Augen.

Die SG-Teams erledigten die Jaffa schnell und als O'Neill sich umdrehte, sah er jemanden mit Sturmmaske und erhobenen Gewehr zwischen den Bäumen stehen.

Der lies seine Waffe sinken und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Der restliche Weg zum Stargate ist nicht mehr lange frei, beeilt euch.", sagte eine Frauen Stimme über Funk.

„Ihr habt es gehört, Beeilung!", reif O'Neill: „Carter was ist los? Haben sie einen Geist gesehen, oder was?"

Sam hatte an die Stelle gestarrt, wo der Fremde gestanden hatte und sich nicht gerührt.

„Äh alles in Ordnung, Jack.", sagte sie verwirrt.

Der dachte sich: _„Da ist was faul, sie nennt mich im Dienst nie Jack!"_

Doch Sam fiel der misstrauische Gesichtzausdruck nicht auf, denn sie war voll und ganz mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt.

Reinhardt war mit den ST-Teams vorgerückt um die Alkesch zu sichern, ST7 gab Deckung.

Das erste hatten sie schon erreicht, es war das, in dem das Tok'ra Gerät gewesen war.

Es war lehr, SG1 hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Plötzlich hörte er Schüsse.

„Hier ST8-1, letztes Alkesch gesichert. Zwei aus meinem Team hat es erwischt! Brauche Sanis hier!"

„Chapouton sie übernehmen mit ST3 den Abtransport. Bastel sie sich zwei Tragen.", befahl Reinhardt: „ST10 sie begleiten ST3."

„Sir, sie sollten mal kommen!"

_**5 Stunden später im Besprechungsraum des STK**_

„Also die drei Alkesch haben einen Totalschaden, was das Spähschiff angeht, es ist der Grund weshalb die abgestürzt sind. Es hat eine EMP Generator an Bord. Allerdings ist der nicht von den Goa'uld.

Nun ja wer immer ihn abgefeuert hat war dumm genug fast alle Systeme, abgesehen von den Sensoren, die ihn wahrscheinlich verraten hätten, laufen zu lassen, so sind die durchgebrannt.

Ich kann nicht sagen wann wir es wieder zum laufen bringen.", berichtete Rehr.

„Danke Major. Oberst, sie meinten es wäre ein Jackpot, als sie durch das Tor kamen?", fragte Seibold.

„Sir, zwei der Alkesch sind voll mit Trinium, das dritte hat Naquada geladen. Ich meine das wird den Bau der Verdun beschleunigen.", antwortet Reinhardt.

„Sicher, das ist eine gute Nachricht. Und sie hat keiner gesehen?", hakte Seibold nach.

„Sir, Colonel O'Neill hat mich gesehen, aber er war der einzige und ich hatte eine Sturmmaske auf.", meldete Rehr.

„Es musste ja irgendwann passieren.", meinte Seibold nur.

_**Im SGC**_

Sam duschte jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit.

Ihr ging einfach nicht aus dem Kopf was sie da gesehen hatte.

Der Unbekannte der ihnen geholfen hatte sie für ihre Freundin Judith gehalten. Nein, sie konnte es nicht sein. Wie hätte sie den auf den Planeten kommen sollen. Die einzige Möglichkeit währe ein Raumschiff. Aber das war Unsinn, nur die USAF besaß ein Raumschiff. Wenn sie ein Raumschiff genommen hätte wäre sie sicher noch nicht zurück.

„_Ich werde sie anrufen.", _dachte sich Sam: _„Nur um sicher zu gehen."_

Als sie die Duschkabinen verlies erschrak sie: „Jack, was machst du hier, das sind die Frauenduschen!"

Sie nahm sich schnell ihr Handtuch und wickelte es sich rum.

„Ach da ist doch nichts was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte.", meinte der lässig.

„Jack wir sind im SGC, wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass wir uns während der Arbeit normal verhalten.

Wenn die uns erwischen landen wir vor dem Militärgericht.", mahnte Sam. „Was ist normal, das wir zwei verliebten uns um den Hals fallen.", meinte Jack, dann wurde er plötzlich total ernst: „Was war mit dir los, als wir den Unbekannten gesehen haben?"

„Ach nichts, ich hab den für jemanden gehalten, der er unmöglich sein kann.

Das hab mir glaube ich nur eingebildet.", sagte sie.

„Und für wen hast du ihn gehalten?", auf ihre abweisende Reaktion sagte er: „Wenn das unmöglich ist, dann kannst du es mir ja sagen."

„Nun gut wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, Stabshauptmann Judith Rehr von der Luftwaffe der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Sie hat ihre Militärkarriere bei der Air Force begonnen. Sie war damals mein Flügelmann und wir sind ganz gute Freunde. Ich habe immer noch Kontakt zu ihr.", erzählte Sam etwas widerwillig.

„Du hast recht, das ist unmöglich.", meinte Jack und küsste sie, worauf sie ihn aus der Dusche jagte...


	5. Wer ist Freund wer ist Feind

**1.04 Wer ist Freund, wer ist Feind?**

_**NID Büro Abteilung Europa, Washington D.C. , USA**_

Bischof hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Das was sein Onkel ihm erzählt hatte war durchaus plausibel.

Anscheinen hatte der BND einen internationalen Terroristenring in Schweden ausgehoben,

und Thors Geschenk war der Codename für ein norwegisches U-Boot, welches sie geklaut hatten.

Nicht auszudenken was die mit diesem hätten anstellen können.

Aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören darüber nach zu denken. Irgendetwas störte ihn an der Geschichte, sie passte einfach zu gut zu seinen Fakten.

Da klingelte das Telefon.

„Bischof hier."

„Hallo her Bischof, hier spricht ColonelO'Neill."

„Colonel O'Neill, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich möchte das Sie über eine gewisse Person etwas in Erfahrung bringen und diese überwachen. Allerdings sollte diese Sache unter uns bleiben.

Zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt wäre es nicht gut wenn gewisse Personen Wind von der Sache bekämen."

„Warum gehen sie mit der Angelegenheit ausgerechnet zu mir? Wäre ein erfahrener Agent, den Sie kennen, nicht die bessere Wahl?"

„Drücken wir es mal so aus: Genau weil sie noch nicht so lange dabei sind und ich die meisten andere kenne, habe ich sie gewählt."

„Ich verstehe. Um wen handelt es sich?"

„Stabshauptmann Judith Rehr, hat eine Zeit lang in der USAF gedient, hat bei uns auch die Ausbildung absolviert und war eine Zeit lang Major Carters Flügelmann.

Im Moment ist sie bei der Luftwaffe der Bundeswehr, ich weis allerdings nicht in welcher Abteilung."

„OK. Noch irgendetwas was ich wissen sollte?"

„Gehen sie so diskret vor wie nur möglich vor. Auf keinen Fall darf jemand erfahren, was sie vor haben. Wenn der BND merkt, das jemand sich nach ihr informiert, wissen die sofort das wir es waren.

Und noch etwas: Egal was sie herausfinden, auch wenn Deutschland den dritten Weltkrieg plant, sie kommen als erstes zu mir! Verstanden?"

„Verstanden! Sir ich weis nicht ob sie es wissen, aber fast unsere ganze Aufklärung in Deutschland ist unbrauchbar geworden. Der BND hat seine Spionage-Abwehrmaßnahmen drastisch verschärft."

„Das ist nicht wichtig sie sollen doch alles alleine erledigen."

„Und wie mach ich das dann mit der Überwachung?"

„Idem sie Urlaub in Deutschland machen..."

_**STK, zur gleichen Zeit**_

Judith kam gerade aus der Dusche zurück in ihr Quartier. Die Nachbesprechung hatte ewig gedauert.

Da klingelte plötzlich ihr Handy.

„Major Rehr."

„Hi Ju wie geht's, du wurdest befördert?", wurde ihr auf Englisch geantwortet.

„Hi Sam, ja wurde ich, aber erst vor ein paar Tagen, wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut. Bist du immer noch auf diesem kleinen Luftwaffenstützpunkt?"

„Nein, hab eine neue Stelle, ich sitze in einem ausgedienten Bunker und entwickeln irgendwas für Flugzeuge und Raketen.

Wenn ich dich recht verstanden habe, dann ist dein Job zurzeit auch nicht viel anders."

„Mehr oder weniger."

„Woher hast du eigentlich die Nummer, die kennt eigentlich nur mein Team und meine Vorgesetzten!?"

„Ich hab deinen Vater gefragt, und der hat seinen Sekretär los geschickt um deine "Geschäftsnummer" zu besorgen."

„Ist schon lästig wenn man eine General als Vater hat.", gab Judith amüsiert zurück

und wurde auf einmal ernst: „Oh Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, ich vermisse deinen Dad auch, sein Tot kam für mich sehr überraschend, er wirkte immer so fit."

„Ich, … bin schon drüber weg.", Sam wusste einfach nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte, dass ihr Vater für tot erklärt worden war.

„Das Leben geht weiter!"; antwortete Judith, natürlich wusste sie das Jacob noch lebte, aber sie durfte es nicht zeigen..

„Weist du noch wie er bei unserer Abschlussfeier mit den Fliegeruhren aufgetaucht ist? Funktioniert deine eigentlich noch?", änderte Sam schnell das Thema.

Sam und Ju hatten zwei einzigartige Fliegeruhren, die Sam's Dad ihnen zum Abschluss geschenkt hatte.

Bei Ju begannen die Alarmglocken zu läuten. Sam fragte nach der Uhr!

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie sie gesehen hatte, als sie im Wald dem Colonel das Leben gerettet hat: „Fast, zurzeit spinnt sie, ich hab sie zum richten geben lassen. Wieso? Ist deine kaputt?"

„Nein, ich hab gerade nur daran denken müssen als du meinen Vater erwähnt hast."

„Wann kommst du mal nach Deutschland? Es wird dir gefallen."

Sam kam der Themenwechsel gerade recht:„Mal schauen, bin im Moment voll ausgeplant, aber vielleicht lässt sich da etwas machen."

„Ruf ja vorher an, ich bin nicht immer daheim!

Ich bin zwar im Moment 3 Tage krank geschrieben, aber sonst bin ich oft mal ein paar Wochen in der Basis oder bei den Testanlagen."

Judith hatte sich eine Gehirnerschütterung zu gezogen, als sie versucht hatte das Spähschiff zu reparieren, hatte einer der Wissenschaftler sich mit einem Werkzeugkoffer umgedreht und versehentlich Ju am Kopf getroffen.

Sie wollte eigentlich gleich wieder zurück und weiter arbeiten, aber Doktor Nessling hatte sie vom Dienst freigestellt und ihr verboten zu arbeiten.

Auf einmal geht auf der anderen Seite ein Handy.

„Warte mal kurz, das ist sicher wieder einer vom Stützpunkt, die kommen manchmal ohne mich kaum klar.", entschuldigte sich Sam.

Sie legte den Hörer weg und ging ans Handy.

Was sie nicht wusste, Ju hatte bei ihrem Telefon die Lautstärke ganz hoch gedreht und konnte so das Telefonat mit verfolgen.

„Carter. … Was ist passiert? … Wie, das Jaffarebellen treffen war eine Falle! Gibt es überlebende? …

Kommen sie durch? …", Sam nahm wieder den Hörer:

„Ju ich muss Schluss machen!", sagte Sam mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was ist Passier?", fragte Ju besorgt.

„Es gab einen Unfall im Stützpunkt mit Verletzten. Ich muss sofort zurück!"

„OK. Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, du kennst ja jetzt meine Nummer."

„Danke! Wir hören uns."

Kaum hatte Sam aufgelegt, wählte Ju die Nummer des Generals.

„General Siebold."

„Hallo General hier ist Major Weber.

Ich hatte gerade ein Telefonat mit Major Carter. Wir wurden unterbrochen, ich habe gehört das es um das Jaffarebellentreffen geht, es soll eine Falle gewesen sein."

„Ja Major, wir haben gerade die Meldung erhalten, Das SGC hat Hunderte von toten Jaffa gefunden, allen wurde der Symbiont entfernt. Teal'c und Master Bra'tac wurden gefunden, Teal'c hatte sich und ihn am Leben erhalten, indem er seinen Symbionten ständig hin und her transplantiert hat. Beide sind sehr geschwächt, es ist noch keine Lösung gefunden worden."

„Sir wir sollten Teal'c und Bra'tac einen neuen Symbionten besorgen, ohne sie würde der Jaffa Widerstand zusammen brechen."

„Ich bin mir der Lage sehr wohl bewusst. Ich habe auch schon eine Beschaffungsmission angeordnet. ST2 und 3 werden sich darum kümmern."

_**3 Stunden später, P45673 Jaffaplanet, kontrolliert durch Osiris**_

ST2 lag bei einem Tempel der Goa'uld auf der Lauer. Es war gerade eine Huldigungs-Zeremonie abgehalten worden. Die meisten Jaffa und Priester waren schon gegangen.

Laut der Schätzung von Stabshauptmann Jason Dalton waren nur noch 2 Jaffa-Krieger und 4 Jaffa-Priester im Gebäude.

Dieser Dalton war Oberstleutnant Herzog irgendwie suspekt. Er bemerkte jeden sofort und reagierte auf alle Situationen blitzschnell.

Für jemanden, der nur eine Fallschirmjägerausbildung absolviert hatte war er verdammt gut, er hatte sogar seinen Ausdauer/Stress-Parkuhr Rekord um eine viertel Stunde unterboten, beim ersten Mal.

Normalerweise schafften es kaum jemand auch nur bis auf eine halbe Stunde an seinen Rekord heran zu kommen.

„Dalton, sie gehen mit Svensohn über die linke Flanke, Ich komme mit Nobel und Becker von rechts.

Blendgranaten und dann Zats. Beim Rückzug nehmen sie die Granaten wieder mit, man muss ja nicht unnötig Beweise hinterlassen.", befahl Herzog.

Alle nickten.

Schnell und leise rückten alle vor.

Jason warf eine Blendgranate in den Eingang des kleinen Tempels. Kaum hatte diese gezündet, war er schon drin. Er erledigte einen Krieger und zwei Priester, bevor die reagierten. Herzog., der als Zweiter in den Gang trat, erschoss den anderen Krieger und einen Priester.

Svensohn kam als dritter in den Gang und schoss auf den übrig gebliebenen Priester, doch der hatte seine Hand gehoben, die eine Goa'uld Handmodul trug und war somit durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt.

Becker reagierte als erstes und riss ihr Messer heraus und rannte auf den Goa'uld zu. Dalton reagierte fast gleichzeitig, er nahm sein Messer und warf es auf den als Priester verkleideten Goa'uld und traf ihn mitten in der Hand mit durchs Goa'ult-Handmodul.

Eine Sekunde später rammte Becker ihr Messer in den Bauch des Goa'uld, doch sie hatte zu viel Schwung, kippte vorne über und begrub ihn unter sich.

Zu erst sicherten Herzog und Dalton den Raum, Svensohn und Nobel den Eingang, dann ging Herzog zu Oberstabsfeldwebel Tanja Becker, die immer noch auf dem Goa'uld lag.

„Was sollte das denn? Das nächste Mal wenn sie so eine Selbstmordaktion durchführen, dann degradiere ich sie. Ist das klar?!", schrie der Oberstleutnant: „Svensohn, Dalton sie packen die zwei Larven für Teal'c und Bra'tac ein."

Becker stand auf und drehte sich weg, ihre Augen glühten.

Dalton und Svensohn nahmen die zwei letzten Larven aus dem Becken und steckten sie in je einen Spezialbehälter. Dann zogen sie sich wieder zurück, nicht ohne vorher alle Spuren verschwinden zu lassen.

_**STK, Tor-Kontrollraum**_

Judith war gerade in den Kontrollraum getreten, als sich ein eingehendes Wurmloch bildete. Eigentlich wollte sie nur ihren Bericht beim General abliefern, doch als ST2 durch kam, schrie sie „Spion" und rannte in den Torraum. Der General, der sich vorher mit einem Techniker unterhalten hatte, reagierte sofort: „Wachmannschaft, ST2 festsetzen!"

Die Wachen im Torraum erhoben ihre Waffen gegen ST2. Judith war mittlerweile im Torraum angekommen und verpasste dem Stabshauptmann eine.

„Was soll das?", fragte Seibold.

„General, das ist Captain David Web US Army, mein Exfreund der mich verlassen hatte um bei der CIA Karriere zu machen."


	6. Viele Fragen

**1.05 Viele Fragen**

Alle standen wie angewurzelt da und bevor jemand auch nur reagieren konnte, duckte sich David und schoss mit der Zat auf eine der Wachen.

Die anderen schossen ebenfalls, doch trafen nicht ihn sondern nur ST2, die betäubt zu Boden gingen.

Web schaffte es die restlichen Wachen aus zu schalten, indem er mit seiner Zat auf sie schoss oder KO schlug.

Dann packte er Judith an den Armen, zog sie zu sich hin und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:„Es ist anders als du denkst!"

Auf einmal löste einer der Tortechniker den Alarm aus.

Web rannte in Richtung der linken Ausgangstür. Doch in dem Moment, als er durch ging, wurde er von einer orangefarbenen Energieladung getroffen.

Oberst Reinhardt stand in der rechten Tür und hatte eine Pistole in der Hand, deren Magazin orange leuchtete.

„Oberst? Wie konnten sie so schnell reagieren?", fragte General Seibold über Lautsprecher.

„Sir, das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich würde es vorziehen, dass ich sie erzähle nachdem ich unseren _'Besucher'_ in eine Zelle gebracht habe.", antwortete Reinhardt.

„Einverstanden, in einer Stunde bei der Nachbesprechung von ST2"

Der Symbiont in Becker, der alles mitbekommen hatte, dachte nur:_„Das sind nicht die Tau'ri die ich kenne." _

_**Eine Stunde Später, Besprechungsraum**_

„Als ich mir die Akten der neuen ST-Teammitglieder angeschaut habe, ist mir eine aufgefallen. Jason Dalton ist nur einer seiner vielen Namen, er war der CIA-Killer in Paris, bis es während einer Mission einer Unfall gab. Dabei verlor er sein Gedächtnis und die CIA wollte ihn los werden. Halb Europa hat ihn damals gejagt. Er ist untergetaucht, dann haben sie ihm einen Mord an zwei Agenten angehängt und seine Freundin erschossen.

Er ist zurückgekommen, hat die Leichen des CIA-Direktors und ein paar anderer ausgegraben, wurde dann angeblich auf einem Hochhaus erschossen und ist in den Fluss daneben gestürzt. Die CIA hat die Suche nach der Leiche nach einem Monat eingestellt.", beendete Reinhardt seinen Bericht.

„Also haben wir einen Ex-CIA-Agenten in unser 'kleines' Programm eingeweiht? Was sollen wir nur mit ihm machen?", sagte Seibold.

„Ob er nicht mehr dabei ist, das wissen wir nicht."

„Sie meinen Black Ops. Das wird ja immer besser."

„_Sicherheitsteam und General Seibold in die Krankenabteilung bitte!"_, kam es aus den Lautsprechern.

Der General, der oberst und sein Team, bis auf Rehr, rannten in Richtung Krankenabteilung.

Vor der Tür zur Krankenabteilung trafen sie mit dem Sicherheitsteam zusammen.

„Setzen sie Oberstabsfeldwebel Becker fest!", sagte Dr. Nessling ganz aufgeregt: „Sie ist ein Goa'uld!"

Da stürmte das Sicherheitsteam in den Raum, in dem sich ST2 zum Routinecheck befand und zatete Becker.

Oberstleutnant Herzog verstand die Welt nicht mehr, erst wird sein Stellvertreter als Spion entlarvt und dann entpuppt sich sein Sani als Goa'uld.

„Bringt sie in den Verhörraum, Reinhardt sie übernehmen das Verhör.", befahl Seibold und brummelte anschließend:„Der Tag wird ja immer besser."

_**1 Stunde später im Verhörraum**_

Reinhardt trat ein. Der Raum war dunkel, in der Mitte des Raums war ein beleuchteter Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. An einem war Becker fest gekettet. An der Tür standen zwei Wachen mit Intarpistolen bewaffnet.

Reinhardt setzte sich.

„Name.", fing er sofort an.

„Enaf.", antwortete sie kurz in der für Goa'uld typischen Stimme.

„Rang."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich will ihren Rang wissen, Systemlord, Kleiner unbedeutender Furz oder Angestellter?"

„Tok'ra Spion."

„Ah die alte „Tok'ra Spion Nummer". Damit kommst du hier nicht weit."

„Ich will mit Samantha Carter sprechen, sie wird mich erkennen."

Reinhard fing an zu lachen: „Guter Trick. Aber durch die Erinnerungen deines unfreiwillig genommenen Wirtes weist du, dass das nicht geht."

„Sie hat meinen Wirt getötet und wollte auch mich töten. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Außerdem bin ich mit ihr noch nicht verschmolzen, weswegen ich nur ihre Gedanken kenne, nicht ihre Erinnerungen."

„Und ich soll dir glauben, Goa'uld?"

„Ich bin kein Goa'uld!", schrie sie und sprang auf.

Die Wachen zogen ihre Pistolen und richteten sie auf den Gefangenen.

Reinhardt beschwichtigte beide Seiten und fuhr fort:„Und was hast du dort als Jaffapriester verkleidet gemacht, wenn du ein Tok'ra bist? Wohl kaum die Goa'uld Larven in Jaffa eingepflanzt."

„Genau genommen habe ich das gemacht. Die zwei Larven, die ihr habt mitgehen lassen, sind Tok'ra Larven und sie waren für zwei Jaffarebellen bestimmt, deren Larven bald ausgewachsen sind. Das Treffen sollte Morgen am Mittag beim Tempel stattfinden. TealC hatte uns deswegen um Hilfe gebeten."

„TealC liegt im Sterben! Das Jaffarebellen-Treffen war einen Falle."

„Ich muss sofort mit Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill oder General Hammond reden!"

„Das geht nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Ihr seid doch Tauri. Und Major Carter ist auch ein Tauri. Das ist der selbe Planet, da kann ich sie ja wohl sprechen."

„Mit dem selben Planeten hast du zwar Recht, das ist aber nicht das selbe Sternentor Programm."

„Die Amerikaner wissen nichts von eurem Programm! Weshalb? Seid ihr zusammen nicht stärker?"

„Wenn keiner von deiner Existenz weis, ist es einfacher zu operieren. Außerdem sind zu viele machthungrige Bürokraten, die sich selbst auch noch Patrioten nennen, in deren Regierung. Die würden nie ein von ihnen unabhängiges Sternentor Programm akzeptieren und das letzte was wir gebrauchen können ist ein Machtkampf zwischen der im Moment Stärksten Nation und den einflussreichsten."

„Dann könnt ihr meine Identität nicht bestätigen."

„Ich würde ja gern noch weiter plaudern, aber ich habe noch einen zweiten 'Gast', um den ich mich auch kümmern muss."

Enaf wurde aus dem Raum geführt und eine viertel Stunde später wurde Captain David Web hinein geführt. Er hatte fünf Wachen die ihn hinein brachten.

„Guten Tag Captain Web. Ich hoffe ihnen brummt der Schädel nicht zu stark von der Intar.", begrüßte ihn Reinhardt

„Es lässt sich aushalten.", antwortete David.

„Fangen wir gleich an. Arbeiten Sie im Moment für die CIA?"

„Nein. Ich bin eigentlich in die irische Armee eingetreten, um mich so vor denen zu verstecken. Ich war anscheinend zu auffällig, sonst wäre ich nicht in diesem Programm gelandet."

„Sie hatten also keinen Auftrag sich in dieses Programm einzuschleichen?"

„Nein, ich weis davon erst seit ich hier bin, also seit zwei Tagen."

„Hatten Sie mit irgendjemand außerhalb der Basis Kontakt oder haben jemanden von dem Programm in Kenntnis gesetzt oder hatten es vor?"

„Nein."

„Fühlen sie sich ihrem Land in irgendeiner weise verpflichtet?"

David lachte schief: „Das ist wohl ein Scherz, dieses Land hat meine Freundin auf dem Gewissen. Und wegen was? Geld und Machthunger!"

_**Im Beobachtungsraum 1.**_

„Glauben sie ihm?", fragte der General Weber.

„Der Lügendetektor sagt, dass er nicht lügt.", meinte sie.

„Das habe ich aber nicht gefragt. Er ist ein trainierter Killer, er könnte sich soweit im Griff haben. Diese neuen Detektoren sind zwar angeblich unfehlbar, aber ich traue ihnen trotzdem nicht. Sie hingegen kenne ihn."

„Sie meinen kannten, das ganze ist schon eine ganz schön lange Zeit her."

„Man kann einen Menschen zwar verändern, aber gewisse Grundzüge des Wesens kann man nicht tilgen ohne ihn zu brechen und ihr Freund scheint mir in zu guter Verfassung dafür."

Alina schwieg.

„Vielleicht könnten wir ihn aus der Fassung bringen, wenn sie mit ihm reden, aber nur wenn sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen."

„Ich mach es."

_**Verhörraum**_

Die Tür ging auf und Alina kam herein.

„Oberst, der General will sie kurz sprechen."

Reinhardt stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

„Lina ich kann dir alles erklären!", fing er gleich an.

„Was gibt's da zu erklären? Du bist einfach gegangen um bei diesem Programm mit zu machen und hast dich nicht mehr gerührt, obwohl du versprochen hast es zu tun."

„Die haben mich gebrochen, ich hatte danach kein Privatleben mehr, ich war nur ein Werkzeug.

Bei einem der Aufträge ging etwas schief und ich verlor mein Gedächtnis.

Bei der Suche nach meiner Identität habe ich ein Mädchen getroffen, herausgefunden das sie mich jagen und bin mit ihr untergetaucht.

Sie haben uns aber gefunden und sie umgebracht. Ich bin zurück in die Staaten, um mein Gedächtnis wieder zu finden und um die Schuldigen zu finden.

Die Anklage gegen den CIA-Direktor, die hab ich ins rollen gebracht.

Ich wurde angeschossen, fiel von einem Hochhaus in einen Fluss.

Die CIA dachte ich wäre tot, also habe ich mich in Irland versteckt, bin in die Armee eingetreten und so landete ich schließlich in diesem Programm.

Ich habe mich erst vorhin an dich erinnert, als ich dich im Torraum gesehen habe."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, dass du mich verlassen hast um bei diesem CIA-Programm mit zu machen.

Weist du eigentlich was ich durchlebt habe, als du dich ein Jahr lang nicht gerührt hast? Nach einem haben Jahr war ich so aus der Spur, das ich mein Medizinstudium abbrechen musste. Ich habe dann noch ein halbes Jahr auf dich gewartet, mich um dich gesorgt. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst oder schlimmer: Das du Tot bist.

Ich bin dann zurück nach Deutschland und als dann der Dienst an der Waffe für Frauen erlaubt wurde, da bin ich in die Luftwaffe eingetreten um dich zu vergessen.

Und was passiert kaum bin ich über dich hinweg? Da tauchst du auf um das Programm, für das ich Arbeite, auf zu decken."

„Ich bin kein Spion!

Ich bin nur ein ehemaliger Black Agent, der ausgestiegen und untergetaucht ist. Bitte glaube mir."

„Dir glauben?! Ha, der war gut! Selbst wenn wir dir glauben könnten, so können wir dich nicht laufen lassen. Das weist du!"

Alina wandte sich ab und ging aus dem Raum.

Zurück blieb eine klägliche Gestalt, die zusammen gesunken auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

_**Beobachtungsraum 1**_

„Was denken Sie bezüglich des unangemeldeten Besuchers in Oberstabsfeldwebel Beckers Körper?", fragte Seibold Reinhardt.

„Nun, so wie er reagiert hat, als ich ihn Goa'uld genant habe, kann es sogar stimmen. Ich würde aber kein Risiko eingehen."

„Warum waren Sie so schnell mit dem Verhör des Goa'uld fertig?", fragte Coutard, der die beiden Verhöre beobachtet hatte.

„Das ist eine alte Stasi Methode: Als erstes fragt man kurz und direkt nach den Basis Informationen, dann sperrt man den „Verdächtigen" 48 Stunden ein, ohne das jemand mit ihm spricht und man entzieht ihm den Schlaf. Danach wird erneut verhört.

Ein Mensch hält so etwas nicht durch, und selbst wenn, sieht man danach sofort ob er lügt.

Wir wenden diese Art von verhör nur bei ganz bestimmten fällen an, zum Beispiel Terroristen und selbst dann nur in Ausnahmesituationen."

Die Tür zu Beobachtungsraum flog auf und ein aufgeregter Fernmelder kam in den Raum gestürmt.

„General, das SGC hat mit den Tok'ra eine Lösung gefunden. Sie haben Bra'tak und TealC Tretonin verabreicht. Es scheint zu funktionieren, sie erholen sich gerade."

„Endlich mal was Gutes.", meinte Reinhardt erleichtert.

„Sir, was machen wir mit den beiden Larven?", fragte Coutard.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Wenn das wirklich Jaffarebellen sind, müssen wir ihnen helfen.", antwortete Seibold, „Und so wie der Oberst grinst hat er auch schon einen Plan."

Der grinste nur: „Ich sag nur eins, die Marder sind da!"


	7. Rea'nok & Meister Ta'nark

_**1.06 Re'nok und Meister Ta'nark**_

_**P45673, Jaffaplanet, kontrolliert durch Osiris**_

Zwei Jaffa kamen aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen zum verlassenen Tempel.

Seit Gestern einige Jaffapriester und Krieger mit ein paar Goa'uld Larven verschwunden waren, hatte sich kaum einer zum Tempel gewagt.

Man munkelte, dass sie sich der Jaffa Rebellion angeschlossen hätten.

Die zwei Jaffa begrüßten sich kurz mit einer Verbeugung.

„Enaf hat sich seit ihrem verschwinden nicht gemeldet?", fragte der Jüngere.

„Nein, aber ihre Tarnung ist sicher nicht aufgeflogen, sonst würde Osiris jetzt damit prahlen, dass sie einen Tok'ra entlarvt hat. Enaf wird schon kommen.", antwortete der ältere, er hatte graues Haar und ein goldenes Emblem.

„Woher kommt eigentlich dein Vertrauen an die Tok'ra? Du meintest doch immer es währen Rückradlose Feiglinge."

„Ganz einfach, sie brauchen uns. Wir sind sehr wenige Rebellen auf diesem Planeten, außerdem geht es hier viel mehr um Tok'ra Larven, als um sie selbst."

Ohne Vorwarnung kamen zwei Jaffa aus dem Tempel, sie hatten ihre Stabwaffen auf die beiden Rebellen gerichtet.

„Jaffa Kree!", rief der Erste.

„Meister, sie enttäuschen mich. Das ihr überneugieriger Zieling ein Scholva ist habe ich mir schon lange gedacht, doch sie sind der letzte, dem ich das zugetraut hätte."

Die beiden Rebellen konnten nicht einmal versuchen sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, da fielen ihre beiden Angreifer tot um.

Beide warfen sich instinktiv auf den Boden.

„Was war das?", fragte der Jüngere und schaute sich nach einem Angreifer um.

Der Ältere schaute sich die beiden toten Jaffa an. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass beide ein Einschussloch zwischen den Augen hatten und das bei beiden am Hinterkopf eine riesige Wunde hatten.

Beide bemerkten, dass sich hinter einem der Büsche etwas bewegte, _„Nein, die Büsche bewegen sich", _korrigierte der Ältere sich in Gedanken.

Die zwei Jaffa griffen fast instinktiv nach den Zats der beiden Toten.

„Nicht schießen, wir sind Verbündete.", kam es von einem der Büsche, der sich gerade aufrichtete.

Die beiden Jaffa standen vorsichtig auf und begutachteten die beiden Fremden. Es waren Menschen, deren Kleidung aus Ästen und Gestrüpp zu bestehen schien. Sie hatten Waffen, die dehnen der Ta'uri ähnelten.

„Seid ihr Ta'uri?", fragte der Jüngere schar.

„So was ähnliches.", antwortet eine der Gestalten: „Enaf schickt uns, wir haben die Symbionten „aus versehen" mitgenommen, wir hatten sie für jemand anderen gebraucht. Das hat sich jetzt aber erledigt."

In der Ferne ertönte ein Jaffa-Horn.

„Wir müssen los, sie haben die fehlenden Wachen und unsere Spuren am Tor bemerkt. Bald werden sie hier sein.", meinte die andere Gestalt.

„Das Gelände um das Cha'apaei besteht aus Gestein, da hinterlässt man keine Spuren!", sagte der jüngere Jaffa.

„Ein Marder schon! Ach übrigens, ich bin Oberstleutnant Chapouton."

„Mein Name ist Re'nok und das ist mein Alter Lehrmeister Ta'nark.", Stellte sich der jüngere Jaffa vor.

„ST3.1 von ST3.3, Böse Jungs kommen genau in eure Richtung.", kam es über Funk.

„ST3.1 verstanden, wir sind auf dem Weg, lasst den Motor schon mal warm laufen."

Die beiden Jaffa folgten dem Oberstleutnant und seinem Begleiter den Weg in Richtung Cha'apaei. Nach drei Minuten gingen sie plötzlich vom Weg ab in den Wald. Als sie sie eingeholt hatten, sahen sie ein komisches Ding aus Metall.

„Das ist ein Marder! Er ist ein Schützenpanzer, das ist ein gut bewaffnetes gepanzertes Fortbewegungsmittel, er hat eine drei Mann starke Besatzung und bietet im Heck für sechs Personen Platz.

Wenn sie sich bitte in die Kabine begeben würden.", meinte Chapouton höflich zu den beiden Jaffa.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Re'nok.

„Zu unserem Stützpunkt.", meinte Capouton und stieg mit seinem Team in die Kabine. Die Jaffa zögerten erst, dann folgten sie ihm aber.

Als sie die Hecktür geschlossen hatten, fragte Ta'nark: „Wie viel hält dieses Gefährt aus?"

„Normale Stabwaffen dürften kein Problem sein, da könnte ein kompletter Zug uns eine Weile beschießen und wir würden wahrscheinlich kaum bis keinen Schaden davon tragen. Was stationären Geschütze und die Geschütze der Gleiter betrifft, halten wir zwar ein paar Treffer aus, aber ich denke nicht all zu viele.", erzählte Chapouton

„Dann habe ich eine schlechte Nachricht für euch, im nächst gelegenen Stützpunkt sind drei Alarmrotten Todesgleiter stationiert.", meinte Ta'nark beunruhigt.

„Wir hatten zwar gehofft, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, aber wir haben für diesen Fall schon einen Plan.", meinte Chapouton ruhig: „Das STK müsste sich in zehn Minuten melden, bis dahin heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken."

„Nein danke. Ich habe keinen Durst.", antwortete Re'nok auf das vermeintliche Angebot.

Chapouton grinste und erklärte: „Das ist nur so eine Redensart von unserem Planeten."

Zehn Minuten später knackte plötzlich das Funkgerät: „ST3 von STK kommen."

„Hier ST3, haben mindestens drei Alarmrotten Geier in unserer Nähe, halten uns bedeckt bis der Luftraum Sicher ist.", funkte Chapouton zurück.

„Ist Plan B durchführbar?"

„Warten sie mal, ich muss erst unsere Gäste fragen.", meinte der Oberstleutnant und fragte die beiden Jaffa Rebellen:„Sind in der Nähe des Tores Jaffarebellen stationiert?"

„Nein, auf diesem Planeten sind es sehr wenige, die meisten sind Osiris treu ergeben.", antwortete Ta'nark.

„Plan durchführbar!", meldete Chapouton.

„Verstanden. STK Ende."

_**Sternentor in 10 Kilometern Entfernung**_

Die 45 Jaffa, die das Cha'apaei bewachen sollten hatten ihre Stabwaffen auf das, seit fast 2 Minuten aktivierte, eingehende Wurmloch gerichtet, doch bisher war nichts geschehen. Auf einmal flog ein Zylinderförmiger Behälter durch das Tor. Aus ihm entwich ein hellbraunes Gas.

Alle Jaffa wunderten sich erst, doch dann brachen die ersten Jaffa, die am nahesten zum Tor standen zusammen. Einige versuchten weg zu laufen, doch das zögerte es nur hinaus.

Nach zwei Minuten lagen alle Jaffa im sterben um das Tor.

Ein Jaffa, der in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, sah noch wie aus dem Tor mehrere Ungetüme aus Stahl hervor kamen, dann versank er in den langen Schlaf.

_**In der nähe des Tempels, im Marder.**_

„ST3 hier ist Falkenjäger, Führer der Gruppe Roland 1. Wir sind zur Sicherung des Luftraums hier."

„Schön von ihnen zu hören Falkenjäger, dann pusten sie mal die Geier vom Himmel."

„Schicken Radar-Daten in Echtzeit."

Auf einem Bildschirm gegenüber der Hecktür leuchtete die Radar Überwachung des Luftraums auf und ein paar Sekunden später verschwand schon der Erste Punkt vom Radar.

„Gruppe Roland 1?", fragte der Soldat, der Chapouton begleitet hatte.

„Gruppe Roland 1 ist die erste Flakpanzergruppe das STK, sie besteht aus 4 Raketenflakpanzern des Typs Roland und 2 Flakpanzern des Typs Gepard.", antwortete Chapouton: „Ich glaube sie sollten ihre Einweisungs-Memos besser lesen."

_**STK, Isolationszelle**_

David saß in seiner kleinen Zelle und dachte über die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate nach.

Als seine Schusswunden halbwegs verheilt war und er in Irland sein neues Exil gesucht hatte, war er zu Militär gegangen um nicht aufzufallen. Auf so einer Insel fällt man auf wen man sich einfach in einem einsamen Dorf an der Küste nieder lässt.

Doch wenn er nach seinem Dienst dort hin gezogen währe, hätte keiner Fragen gestellt. So hatte er es sich zumindest vorgestellt.

Doch dann ist er, trotz der geringen militärischen Beteiligung im Bund der WSD-Staaten, über den WSD aufgeklärt und in das Sternentor Programm eingezogen worden.

Das Schicksal hat manchmal schon einen komischen Sinn für Humor.

Er rennt von seinem alten Leben davon, das er ursprünglich zum Wohle einer Nation gewidmet hatte und er bekommt in seinem neuen Leben die Gelegenheit für das Wohl des Planeten zu kämpfen.

OK das konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr. Sie würden ihm nie wieder vertrauen.

Für ihn gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: _„Ich muss hier raus!"_


	8. We will rock you

_**1.07 We will rock you**_

_**P45673, Jaffaplanet, kontrolliert von Osiris**_

Die beiden Jaffa staunten nicht schlecht. Die Todesgleiter fielen wie Fliegen vom Himmel! Solch effektive Waffen hatten sie den Ta'uri nicht zugetraut.

Es war den meisten Jaffa ein Rätsel wie die Ta'uri mit ihrer 'rückständigen' Technologie den Goa'uld so auf der Nase herum tanzen konnten.

„ST3 der Luftraum ist fast frei. Da unser Zeitplan sehr knapp ist sollten sie schon mal losfahren.", meldete sich Falkenjäger.

„ST3 verstanden und Ende"

Der Marder setzte sich in Bewegung.

Rae'onk erschrak als die Fahrgastkabine leicht durch geschüttelt wurde.

„Man hat uns entdeckt", berichtete der Marderkommandant: „Sie haben eine der großen Versionen einer Stabwaffe auf dem Hügel aufgestellt. Auf 8 Uhr in etwa 500 Metern Entfernung. Zum Glück sind die meisten Jaffa keine guten Schützen."

Rae'nok protestierte: „Haltet ihr die Jaffa für schlechte Krieger, oder weshalb beleidigt ihr sie?"

„Ich glaube du hast ihn falsch verstanden. Er meinte nur, dass die Meisten nicht besonders präzise sind.", Chapouton wurden kurz durch das Aufheulen des MGs des Marders unterbrochen, das eine Salve auf das Geschütz abgab: „Unsere besten Schützen treffen auf 2 km ihr Ziel. Stell dir mal vor ein Goa'uld, der neben dir steht, fällt mit einem Loch im Kopf um und der Schütze ist sehr weit weg und noch dazu so schwer auszumachen."

„Das ist ja unglaublich! Ihr müsst mir zeigen wie ihr das macht.", sagte Meister Ta'nark mit dem Ausdruck eines wissbegierigen Kindes in den Augen.

Von Außen hörte man Stabwaffenfeuer und anschließend mehrere Salven des Marders.

„Wenn wir auf unserem Planeten sind zeig es dir.", meinte Chapouton.

„Man hat nie ausgelernt, selbst ein Meister nicht.", antwortete Ta'nark auf den misstrauischen Blick seines alten Schülers.

_**STK, Ebene 20, Zellentrakt**_

David stand auf einem Stuhl und werkelte an der Kamera in seiner Zelle herum.

Er schaffte es im separaten Stromkreis der Überwachungskameras einen Kurzschluss zu verursachen, wodurch alle Kameras auf der Ebene außer betrieb waren.

Schnell stellte er seinen Stuhl wieder an seinen Platz, da kamen auch schon die Wachen die ihm sein Essen brachten.

Beide schienen noch etwas grün hinter den Ohren.

Die erste Wache stellte sich auf der anderen Seite des Gitters mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen an die Wand. Die Zweite ging zu der Öffnung für das Essenstablett.

Auf einmal sprang David von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm mit seiner linken Hand den Apfel der auf dem Essenstablett lag, das gerade durch die Öffnung geschoben wurde, und warf ihn der ersten Wache so stark an den Kopf, dass diese bewusstlos zusammen brach, während er mit der rechten die zweite Wache packte und gegen das Gitter schlug.

Er hatte der zweiten Wache die Pistole schon aus dem Halfter gezogen und das Zellenschloss damit aufgeschossen, bevor die Wachen die vor der Tür standen überhaupt reagieren konnten.

Er entnahm das Magazin und warf das Magazin der einen Wache an den Kopf, das diese zu Boden gingen. Dann rannte er zur Tür und gab einer der Wachen, die nicht KO gegangen war, einen Schlag das diese auch Bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Er zog alle bewusstlosen Wachen in den Raum nahm ihnen Schlüssel und Pistolen ab, sperrte den Raum ab und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

_**STK, Kontrollraum**_

„Verdammt noch mal jetzt sind die Kameras auf Ebene 20 schon wieder ausgefallen!", fluchte der wachhabende Offizier. Er musste mal mit den Technikern ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, denn kaum hatten sie die einen Kameras repariert, beschädigten sie bei Bauarbeiten die Nächsten.

_**P45673, Jaffaplanet, kontrolliert von Osiris, Am Tor**_

Alle Todesgleiter in der Luft waren beseitigt worden, doch nun flogen Stabwaffensalven durch die Luft am Sternentor.

Die ST-Teams, die zur Sicherung der Flakpanzers mit gekommen waren, hatten ihre Not damit die angreifenden Jaffa zurück zu schlagen.

„Fahrt die Radarantennen ein!", befahl Falkenjäger nachdem seine nach einem Treffer durch Stabwaffen zerstört wurde.

Die Gepards versuchten mit ihren MGs die ST-Teams zu unterstützen, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, da diese für die Luftabwehr Konzipiert worden sind.

Das Stabwaffenfeuer setzte kurz aus, als sie von ihrer rechten Flanke beschossen wurden.

Der Marder brach aus dem Wald hervor wie eine Raubkatze.

„Roland1 hier ST3, lassen sie uns die Party verlassen, die wird mir zu heiß."

„Hier Falkenjäger, verstanden. ST13 wählen sie raus."

Als ST13 das Sternentor aktiviert hatte, sicherten sie den Rückzug der Panzer.

Es waren schon fast alle durch.

„Major Heyerdahl ist am Bein von einer Stabwaffe getroffen worden.", brüllte sein 2IC in sein Funkgerät.

„Bleiben sie wo sie sind, wir nehmen ihn mit er liegt direkt neben uns.", befahl Oberstleutnant Chapouton.

Der Marder feuerte seine Nebelwerfer ab, während die Heckklappe auf ging, Chapouton mit seinem Leutnant heraus sprang und den Major in den Marder zog, der dann sofort mit offener Hecktür durch das Tor fuhr.

_**STK, Torraum**_

„Wir brauchen hier einen Sani!", schrie Chapouton, kurz nach dem sie den Ereignishorizont durchquert hatten.

Ein Sanitätsteam, das schon bereitgestanden hatte kam sofort zu ihnen herüber und kümmerte sich um den Verletzten. Als die Sanis übernommen hatten widmete sich der Oberstleutnant wieder den Gästen: „Meister Ta'nark, Rae'nok wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Er führte sie in den Besprechungsraum, in dem sich General Seibold befand, der gerade ein Telefonat getätigt hatte.

„Guten Tag, ich bin General Seibold, der Kommandant dieser Einrichtung.", begrüßte er sie, „Entschuldigungen sie, dass ich sie nicht am Tor empfangen habe, aber wir haben hier viele Probleme."

„Seien sie gegrüßt General Seibold. Ich bin Meister Ta'nark und das ist mein alter Schüler und Freund Rae'nok.", stellte Ta'nark sich und Rae'nok vor, „Oberstleutnant Chapouton sagte sie haben die Tok'ra Larven, die für uns bestimmt sind."

„Das haben wir. Ich möchte mich für den Zwischenfall entschuldigen, es war ein Missverständnis."

„Wo ist General Hammond? Ich dachte, er sei der Kommandant des Tauri-Cha'appaei."

„Wir sind nicht die für die ihr uns haltet."

„Wieso? Wir sind hier doch auf Tauri! Ich habe die Koordinaten auf dem DHD gesehen, als wir durch das Tor gefahren sind."

„Das ganze ist nicht so einfach.", seufzte Seibold und fing an die ganze Situation zu erklären.

_**Wohnsiedlung in der Nähe des STK**_

Alina fuhr in die Einfahrt ihres Hauses, stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus.

General Seibold hatte ihr nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Ex-Freund frei gegeben.

Sie schloss die Vordertür zu ihrem Haus auf, das ihr von der Luftwaffe zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Mit einer Einkaufstasche mit Essen in der Hand betrat sie das Haus.

Sie trat in den Flur, stellte die Tasche ab und schaute sich in ihrem neuen Heim um.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam viel ihr der Hausschlüssel aus der Hand. Mitten im Raum stand David Web.

„Hallo Lina.", begrüßter er sie ruhig.

„Was willst du! Dich bei mir schon mal entschuldigen, dass du uns Verraten wirst?", antwortete Alina leicht aufgebracht.

„Ich werde euch nicht verraten, aber ich kann auch nicht bleiben, denn ihr würdet mir nie vertrauen.", meinte er noch ruhig, doch dann fuhr er flehend fort: „Ich konnte mich wirklich nicht an dich erinnern bis du in den Torraum gestürmt kamst. Selbst wenn, hätte ich dich nicht in mein Leben mit hinein gezogen.

Immer auf der Hut zu sein, ständig die Gefahr entdeckt zu und getötet zu werden. Ich hab schon einmal jemanden auf diese Weise verloren, ich wollte das nicht noch einmal durch stehen."

„Du gehst also.", sagte sie eiskalt

„Kannst du mir je verzeihen?", bettelte er.

Ihr eiskalter Gesichtsausdruck würde auf einmal traurig: „Das werde ich. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde euch helfen wo ich kann. Richte das dem Oberst aus, er ist ein guter Mann. Sage es keinem Anderen, der General ist das zwar auch, aber er müsste wegen seiner Position handeln.

Reinhardt soll mir seine Antwort in drei Tagen per Frankfurter mit dem Elvis Kode übermitteln, er wird wissen was gemeint ist."

Mit den Worten verschwand er.

_**Drei Tage später, Madrid, Flughafen, Zeitungsstand**_

David war einem Gerücht über einen Trust-Zelle in Madrid nachgegangen, das er in seiner kurzen Zeit im STK aufgeschnappt hatte.

Nun stand er gegen den Kiosk gelehnt, eine Freisprecheinrichtung im Ohr und die Frankfurter Allgemeine aufgeschlagen da.

Schnell fand er den Artikel den er gesucht hatte:

_**Jason Dalton 4.9.1965 +1.6.2001**_

_**In gedenken an einen guten Ehemann und Bruder **_

_**Alina Dalton **_

_**Wolfgang Dalton**_

_**Möge der Erzengel Michael ewig über dich wachen.**_

_**We will Rock You**_

Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen, steckte sie in seine Umhängetasche und verschwand mit einem Lächeln in der Menge.


	9. Meet the Tok'ra

1.08 Meet the Tok'ra

„Sie ist es! Sie ist Enaf von den Tokra.", bestätigte Meister Ta'nark die Behauptung des Symbionten in Oberstabsfeldwebel Becker.  
Er hatte sich eine halbe Stunde mit ihr unterhalten.  
„Sind sie sich sicher? Ich möchte ungern einen Goa'ult auf meine Stützpunkt herum laufen lassen.", fragte General Seibold.  
„Ich kenne sie jetzt schon mehr als 130 Jahren und habe für sie im Namen der Tok'ra 120 Jahre lang Symbionten ausgetragen. Ja, ich bin mir sicher!", erwiderte der Jaffameister.

„120 Jahre! Ich dachte, die Jaffa stehen alle auf der Seite der Goa'uld, bis auf die, die in jüngster Vergangenheit rebelliert haben.", warf Oberst Reinhardt ein.  
„Fast seit Anbeginn der Jaffa gibt es den Bund der Kre'goa dom."  
„Frei übersetzt heißt das so viel wie 'Die die nicht an den Goa'uldgott glauben'.", unterbrach Dr. Wasner Ta'nark.  
„Vor langer Zeit fing ein Jaffameister an zu zweifeln, dass diese Kreaturen Götter sind.  
Kurz darauf fing er einen Tok'ra mit seinem Sohn und Schüler. Als dieser den Tok'ra zu seinem Herren bringen wollte, erzählte der Meister seinem Sohn von seinen Zweifeln. Es entbrannte ein Streit zwischen ihnen, der in einem Kampf ausartete.  
Der Sohn war wie in Rage und wollte seinen Vater für diesen Frevel töten. Der Vater verteidigte sich allerdings nur, denn er wollte seinen Sohn nicht verletzen , doch er schlug ihn unglücklich, sein Sohn fiel mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein und war tot.  
In der Trauer wollte er seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten, lies den Tok'ra frei und riss seinem und dem Symbiont seines Sohnes den Kopf ab.  
Der Tok'ra war so überrascht und dankbar, das er ihn mit zu den Tok'ra nahm, die ihm eine Tok'ralarve gaben.  
Von diesem Tag an überzeugte er all seine Schüler von der Falschheit er Goa'uld, welche, wenn sie eindeutig überzeugt waren, in den Bund der Kre'goa dom aufgenommen wurden und ab dem Zeitpunkt Tok'ra- statt Goa'uldlarven trugen."

Es herrschte absolute Ruhe, bis die Tür au ging und Enaf begleitet von zwei Wachen in den Raum geführt wurde.  
„Sie können wegtreten.", wies Seibold die Wachen an und zu Enaf: „Setzen sie sich doch."  
Anschließend stellte er alle Anwesenden vor.  
„Es gibt zwei Sachen die wir zu klären haben, erstens will Oberstabsfeldwebel Becker mit ihnen leben oder will sie, dass sie ihren Körper verlassen.", begann Seibold ohne umschweife.  
„Sie stimmt einer temporären Bewirtung ihres Körpers zu aber sie will nicht bis an ihr Lebensende mit mir leben, es steht zu fiel zwischen uns.", Enaf schien einzuschlafen, da ihr Kopf sich nach vorne beugte, doch dann sprach Becker: „Sie hat recht, wir sind zwar mittlerweile Freunde geworden, doch verschwestern werden wir uns nicht. Die Tatsache, dass ich ihren alten Wirt getötet habe würde immer zwischen uns stehen."

„Zu Punkt zwei. Wir würden gerne ein Bündnis mit den Tok'ra schließen, jedoch mit der Bedingung, dass sie niemanden von uns erzählen, vor allem nicht dem SGC."  
„Dies kann ich nicht beschließen, ich bin nur der Verbindungsmann zu den Kre'goa dom. Das muss der hohe Rat der Tok'ra beschließen, ich bringe euch gern zu ihnen."  
„ST1 und 2 werden Morgen um 1500 zu den Tok'ra aufbrechen.", sagte der General.

Enaf protestierte: „General, wenn die Tok'ra bemerken, dass ihr nicht die Tau'ri seit, die sie kennen, könnte es zu Missverständnissen kommen…"  
„Ja, und weiter?", fragte der General.  
„Deswegen sollte ich mitgehen.", fuhr Enaf fort.  
„Oberfeldwebel, habe ich sie aus dem Dienst entlassen, für Dienst untauglich erklärt oder einer anderen Einheit zugeteilt?"  
„Äh, nein.", sagte Enaf verdutzt, das sie mit einem Rang angeredet wurde.  
„Dann sind sie auch nicht vom Dienst befreit. Nur weil Becker eines temporären Verbleibs in ihrem Körper zugestimmt hat heißt das nicht, dass sich vom Dienst befreit ist. Und weil sie jetzt ein Teil von Becker sind, vielleicht nur ein temporärer Teil, aber immerhin ein Teil von ihr, sind sie auch ein Teil dieses Kommandos und von ST2. Sie haben den Befehlen von Oberstleutnant Herzog genauso folge zuleisten wie Becker. Verstanden?"  
„Jawohl Herr General!", antwortet Enaf ganz verdattert.  
„Gut, dann ist die Sitzung hiermit beendet."

Beim hinausgehen klopfte Reinhardt Enaf auf die Schulter und sagte grinsend: „Es gibt bei uns einen Spruch, 'Man heiratet immer die Familie mit'."  
Mit diesem Satz lies er die immer noch geschockte Tok'ra im Raum Sitzen.

STK Torraum, nächster Tag, 15 Uhr

„Was hat sie gesagt?! Eine Stunde laufen!", stöhnte Dr. Nobel, Mitglied von ST2.  
„Sie glauben doch nicht etwa das wir laufen.", meinte Reinhardt, der neben Nobel stand,vielsagend  
In dem Moment fuhr ein Transportpanzer des Typs Fuchs in den Torraum, am Steuer saß Oberstleutnant Herzog.  
„Wenn ich die Damen und Herren bitten dürfte einzusteigen.", wies Reinhardt die restlichen Teammitglieder von ST1 und 2 an. Enaf war von dem Vehikel beeindruckt.  
Das Tor wurde aktiviert, General Seibold gab grünes Licht und sie fuhren durch.

P34567, geheimer Tok'rastützpunkt

„Garshaw, die Wachen haben berichtet, dass vor ein paar Minuten ist das Tor aktiviert wurden und Gefährt hindurch kam.", berichtete eine Wache der Hohen Rätin.  
„Wisst ihr, wer es ist?", fragte Garshaw.  
„Nein Hohe Rätin. Es hat ein uns unbekanntes Design. Es hält mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf den Eingang zu den Tunneln zu."  
„Gebt Alarm!"

Im Fuchs

„Enaf sind eigentlich Jacob und Selmak zuhause?", fragte Judith.  
„Der komplette Hohe Rat der Tok'ra ist anwesend, um wegen der allgemeinen Situation zu diskutieren, das treffen sollte bis Morgen gehen.  
Ich denke er ist da. Wieso?", antwortete Enaf.  
„Nur so.", murmelte Ju.  
„Sie ist eine alte Freundin von Samantha Carter. Das wird ein Wiedersehen...", erzählte Reinhardt grinsend.

Sie hielten an und Reinhardt stieg mit ST2 aus.  
Sie parkten mitten auf einer kleinen kreisförmigen Lichtung.  
„Verdammt ruhig hier.", bemerkte Erich.  
„Zu Ruhig!", kommentierte Coutard.  
„Vergewissert euch, dass ihr Intar-Munition geladen habt. Wenn es irrtümlicherweise zu einem Gefecht kommen sollte will ich keine Toten."

„Wieso irrtümlicherweise!", kam es aus einem Busch am Rande der Lichtung.  
Reinhardt drehte sich ruckartig um.  
Aus allen Richtungen waren Stabwaffen und Zats auf sie gerichtet.  
„Legt eure Waffen nieder, ihr seid hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl.", kam es von einem der Gestalten.  
„Die Zahl ist nicht entscheidend, sondern die Position und die Ausrüstung. Frag mal Jacob wie viele Soldaten bei der Landung in der Normandie einem MG-Nest zu Opergefallen sind.", meinte Reinhardt lässig auf sein G36 gelehnt, während der Rest von ST1 die drei MGs des Fuchses besetzten, und fuhr fort: „Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier."  
„Weshalb seit ihr dann hier?"  
„Wir suchen die Tok'ra."  
„Weshalb sucht ihr die Tok'ra?"  
„Das würden wir ihnen lieber persönlich sagen."  
„Und wenn wir die Tok'ra wären?"  
„Nun ja, dann würde ich dir sagen, das wir in erste Linie Taxiservice für diese Dame", er deutete auf Enaf: „spielen und unser zweitens nur mal so hallo sagen wollten und euch etwas besser kenne zu lernen."

„Ihr kennt uns doch, ihr seit doch Ta'uri."  
„Jep, wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte Reinhardt mit einem sehr ironischem Tonfall.  
„Eure Uniform ähnelt denen der Ta'uri obwohl sie etwas anders ist, ihr habt Jacob erwähnt und deine Ansprache war so dreist, das du nur ein Ta'uri sein kannst.", antwortete der Tok'ra der anscheinend noch nie O'Neill begegnet war.  
Auf ein Zeichen der beiden senkten die Tok'ra ihre Wachen und ST1 sicherte wieder die MGs.

Einer der Tok'ra kam auf Enaf zu und fragte: „Wer bist du? Deinen Wirt haben ich noch nie gesehen."  
„Selmak, ich bin es Enaf, die Hüterin der Kre'goa dom.", begrüßte sie ihn und erklärte: „Es gab einen kleinen Unfall bei dem Ranis starb.  
Sie war schon alt und ich spürte, dass sie bald sterben würde, sodass der Unfall war in gewisserweise ein Gnadenstoß."  
„Wir dachten du seiest tot nach dem Angriff dieser neuen Macht auf Osiris's Planeten."

„Neue Macht? Da müssen wir ganzschönen Eindruck hinterlassen haben.", grinste Reinhardt.  
„Die Ta'uri sind dafür verantwortlich!", sagte Selmak verdutzt.  
„In gewisser weise ja. Aber wir sind nicht hier um über unsere Operationen zu reden. Wir haben viel dem Hohen Rat zu Erklären und zu Bereden."  
„Dann stellt euch neben mich.", forderte Selmak sie auf.

„OK, Enaf, Rae'nok und ST1 kommen mit mir mit. Herzog du bleibst mit dem Rest von ST2 beim Fuchs.", befahl Reinhardt.  
„Was soll ich die ganze Zeit machen?", fragte Oberstleutnant Herzog.  
„Unterhalte dich mit unseren Freunden hier, aber Erkläre nichts bevor wir nicht mit dem Hohen Rat gesprochen haben."

ST1 und Rea'nok kamen aus dem Fuchs und stellten sich neben Selmak und Reinhardt.  
In dem Moment als die Ringe, auf denn sie standen, aktiviert wurden:  
„Ju was machst du denn hier?"


	10. Meet the Tok'ra 2

Meet the Tok'ra Teil 2

Die Gruppe stand mitten im Tok'ratunnel mit den Transportringen.  
„Hallo Jacob. Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ihn Judith lächelnd.  
„Warum hat Sam mir nicht davon erzählt, dass meine Quasi-Tochter dem Programm beitritt?", fragte Jacob.  
„Sie weis gar nicht, dass ich in der Galaxie umherstreife.", sagte Ju und wippte mit den auf und ab wie ein kleines Kind das etwas angestellt hat und versucht es dem Vater zu beichten.  
„Warum weis ich nichts davon, dass die Deutschen am SGC beteiligt sind und seit wann bist du dabei?", fragte Jacob, der die Flagge an der Uniform von ST1 gesehen hatte, leicht verwirrt.

„Ähm, Genau genommen sind SIE nicht offiziell am SGC beteiligt, zumindest weis Washington, der NID und der Großteil des SGC Personals nichts davon.", antwortete Ju.  
„Was soll das heißen?", antwortete Ju's Quasi-Vater.  
„Jacob was ich dir gleich erzählen werde ist das wohl am besten gehütete Geheimnis der Erde. Ich werde es dir ohne irgendeine Bedingung erzählen, doch ich bitte dich es für dich zu behalten, es darf niemand außerhalb der Tok'ra erfahrt, besonders nicht das SGC und der Kontrollrat. Es könnte sonst eine Krise, wenn nicht sogar einen Krieg entfachen."  
„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, doch vorerst werde ich dir zuhören. Lasst uns in mein Quartier gehen."

In Jacobs Quartier begann sie alles über den WSD und das Sternentor Kommando zu erzählen. Als sie fertig war schwiegen alle.  
„Also haben die Deutschen jetzt ihr eigenes Sternentorprogramm?", stellte Jacob nach einer Weile fest.  
„Nicht ganz, Deutschland und die anderen WSD Staaten. Aber wir haben uns schon seit dem 2 Jahr des Stargate Programms uns im geheimen beteiligt.  
Wir haben ihnen auf der Erde den Rücken gedeckt, am Anfang haben wir sie vor der Willkür der Politiker und des NID geschützt, fragen sie mich nicht wie, das ist geheim und später haben wir sie auch direkt im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld unterstützt.  
Jetzt wo wir unser eigenes Sternentor haben geht das natürlich noch einfacher.", erzählte Reinhardt.

„Ihr bringt mich da in ganz schön prekäre Lage. Auch wenn ich jetzt ein Tok'ra bin, bleibe ich ein Offizier der US Air Force und als solcher ist es meine Pflicht wichtige Informationen an die Air Force weiter zu leiten."  
„Sir ich sehe das anders. Sie sind ein General der Air Force und somit ist die Air Force nun Inoffiziell eingeweiht."  
„Sie machen es sich ja einfach!", lache Jacob auf: „Nun gut fürs erste werde ich ihnen nichts erzählen, doch ich kann es ihnen nicht auf ewig verschweigen, das wisst ihr."  
„Mehr hatte ich nicht erwartet. Nun wir sind eigentlich gekommen um den Tok'ra ein Allianz vorzuschlagen."  
„Ich werde euer anliegen dem Hohen Rat vortragen. Wartet hier.", sagte Jacob und verlies den Raum.

Nach einer Stunde wurden sie in den Ratssaal gebeten.  
„Ihr seit also die andere Ta'urifraktion die einen Allianz mit uns wünscht.", sagte Garshaw nach der Begrüßung.  
„Das sind wir. Eine Allianz könnte für beide Seiten von Nutzen sein.", begann Erich Wallenberg.  
„Das bezweifle ich. Wir haben bereits ein Bündnis mit der stärksten Fraktion eures Planeten und das hat in letzter Zeit sehr gelitten.  
Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe würdet ihr von uns verlangen, dass wir euren Wissenstand, euer mitwirken am Krieg mit den Goa'uld und sogar eure Präsenz außerhalb eures Planeten vor ihnen verheimlichen.  
Das wird nicht funktionieren, da wir ihnen schon so viel vorenthalten.  
Außerdem würde es uns sehr gefährden, da eine weitere Nation über uns ziemlich genau bescheit wüsste. Es war schon ein Risiko als nur das SGC über uns bescheit wusste, doch wenn ihr auch noch strategische Informationen über uns habt werden unsere Missionen zu einem Himmelfahrtskommando."

„Hohe Rätin, urteilt bitte nicht zu schnell über uns.  
Was euren Beitrag zu dieser Allianz betrifft, so hatten wir keineswegs die Vorstellung, dass ihr uns all eure strategischen Informationen überlasst.  
Außerdem kann man nie zu viele Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Goa'ult haben."

Ein Tok'ra kam in den Raum gerannt.  
„Hoher Rat, einer der Tok'ra-Jäger Trupps hat Kurs auf unseren Planten gehalten, sie werden in einer halbe Stunde hier sein.", berichtete er leicht außer Atem: „Einer ihrer Späher muss uns entdeckt haben."

„Tok'ra-Jäger?", frage Coutard Enaf.  
„Das sind spezielle Jaffa Einheiten, sie bestehen aus einem Bataillon von c.a. 500 Jaffa, die von 3 niederen Goa'uld, meist sind es Ash'raks, befehligt werden.  
Sie sind darauf trainiert nach Tok'ra Stützpunkten zu suchen und zu vernichten.  
Sie werden das Tor schon besetzt haben, als nächstes werden sie uns mit den im Anflug befindlichen Alkesh bombardieren, während sie ihre Truppen entladen und nach der Bombardierung werden sie jeden erschießen, der aus den Tunneln kommt und anschließend die Tunnel stürmen."

„Tobi hörst du mich.", funkte Reinhardt, der das Gespräch sich mit angehört hatte, seinen Freund an.  
„Herzog hört. Die Kacke muss ja ganz schön am dampfen sein wenn du mich im Dienst beim Vornahmen nennst.", antworte Herzog brummig.  
„Eine Jaffa-Spezialeinheit hat das Tor besetzt und es befinden sich Alkesh im Anflug, die nur darauf warten uns zu bombardieren.

„Auf gut Deutsch, die Kacke ist am dampfen, 'Wolfgang'. Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?"  
„Etwa eine Stunde. Ich schick dir Coutard, Ihr nehmt den Fuchs und kundschaftet das Tor aus."  
„Verstanden, Ende."

Reinhardt wandte sich an den Hohen Rat, der gerade die Evakuierung angeordnet hatte und nun besprach wie sie am besten vom Planeten kommen könnte.  
„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen. Wir können euch helfen das Tor zurück zu erobern und anschließen alle durch das Tor zu evakuieren."  
„Danke für euer Angebot, aber selbst wenn wir das Tor zurück gewinnen, es sind bereits Tel'tak auf dem Planeten, die uns ausspähen. Wir würden nicht einmal die hälfte der Strecke schaffen bevor sie uns alle ausgebombt hätten."  
„Nicht unbedingt. Ihr könntet einfach mit euren Kristallen einen Tunnel zum Tor graben und direkt neben dem Tor an die Oberfläche gehen. Wir würden vorher Luftabwehr aus dem STK anfordern und die die Tel'tak vom Himmel holen."

„Das ist in der Tat ein guter Plan, aber ist eure Luftabwehr denn überhaupt in der Lage ein Tel'tak zu zerstören? Eure technischer Entwicklungstand ist nicht gerade hoch."  
„Er hat gereicht um auf Osiris's Jaffa-Planteten drei Alarmrotten Todesgleite in 10 Minuten auszuschalten und wir haben nur eine Radarantenne verloren und einen Verletzen."  
„Beeindruckend. Dann lasst uns beginnen."

ST1 half Enaf mit den Tunnelkristallen.  
„Warum habt ihr eigentlich den Eingang zu den Tunneln so weit vom Tor weg gebaut?", fragte Alina Enaf.  
„Am Tor würden er sofort entdeckt werden. So müssen die Jaffa ein viel größeres Gebiet bombardieren, womit die Wahrscheinlichkeit sinkt,dass sie einen der Tunnel, und somit uns, entdecken."

„Reinhardt von Herzog Kommen."  
„Reinhardt Hört."  
„Sind in der Nähe des Tores. Sollen wir es zurückerobern?"  
„Wie viele Jaffa bewachen es?"  
„Ich kann fast ein Dutzend ausmachen.", kam die Antwort prompt.  
„Die Durchführung der Aktion liegt in ihrem ermessen, Oberstleutnant."  
„Wir greifen an.", meinte der Oberstleutnant ernst.  
„Verstanden, Ende."

In der Nähe des Tores

„Wir greifen an."  
„Verstanden, Ende."  
Oberstleutnant Herzog saß im Fuchs auf dem Sitz des Kommandanten.  
„Was sollte das!", beschwerte sich Coutard: „Das Tor wird von fast 30 Jaffa bewacht!"  
„Er hätte mir niemals die Erlaubnis für den Angriff gegeben, wenn er das gewusst hätte.", verteidigte sich Herzog.

„Svensohn wechseln sie das erste MG gegen den Granatwerfer aus.", befahl er: „Coutard gehen sie hinter und besetzen sie mit Nobel die MGs."  
Coutard stieg aus und ging hinter in die Fahrgastzelle und Herzog rutschte auf den Fahrersitz des Fuchses, der von den Technikern ein paar Extras bekommen hatte.  
Er legte eine CD ein und fuhr los.  
Dr. Nobel wurde kreidebleich als er das Lied hörte das durch den Fuchs hallte.  
Coutard der das bemerkte fragte ihn was los sei und der antwortete nur. „Haben sie schon mal GTA gespielt?"

Herzog war im Schutze der Bäume ganz nah an das Tor heran gefahren.  
Sie hatten Glück. Die Jaffa standen in Reih und Glied nur der Primus lief auf und ab. Er schien wegen irgendetwas sehr sauer zu sein und schrei seine Truppe zusammen.  
Herzog ging in Position, sagte noch zu Coutard „Festhalten!", schaltete die Außenlautsprecher an und trat aufs Gas.

Der Primus schien so in seine Schimpf Triade gesteigert zu haben, dass er das komische Geräusch nicht wahrnahm, doch nachdem sich einige der Jaffa in dessen Richtung schaute unterbrach er sie und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung.

Herzog donnerte mit einer Affengeschwindigkeit auf die Jaffa zu, die so praktisch in einer dreier Reihe dastanden, während Highway to Hell durch den Panzer hallte.  
Ein paar Jaffa hatten sie bereits bemerkt, als der Primus und der Rest sich in ihre Richtung schaute.  
Sie blieben einige Sekunden wie Rehe von Autoscheinwerfer geblendet stehen.  
Einige wenige fingen sich rechtzeitig aber der Großteil reagierte zu spät.

Wie ein von der Straße abgekommenes Auto das mit Vollgas durch ein Maisfeld mähte, raste der Fuchs über die Paralysierten Jaffa.  
Diesen Angriff überlebten 15 Jaffa, die nun nacheinander von den MGs und dem Granatwerfer getötet.  
Die Jaffa verteidigten sich verzweifelt, doch die Stabwaffen hinterließen nur Brandflecken auf der Panzerung.  
Als nur noch 4 Jaffa übrig waren traf einer der Jaffa einen Reifen, der platze.  
Der Fuchs bremste und kam nach wenigen Momenten zum stehen.


	11. Meet the Tok'ra 3

1

_**1.10 Meet the Tok'ra 3**_

Herzog stieg aus.  
Die Frontscheibe des Fuchses hatte auf der Fahrerseite eine große Delle, zum glück hatte er vor dem Angriff seinen Helm festgezogen sonst wäre er jetzt tot.  
Er fühlte sich als wäre eine Granate neben ihm eingeschlagen und ihm war schwindlig. Da sackten er ein und fiel zu Boden.  
Coutard hatte mit zwei gezielten Schüssen drei der vier übrige gebliebenen Jaffa, der letzte war von dem ins schleudern geratenen Fuchs überrollt worden.  
Hauptmann Svensohn und Dr. Nobel waren bereits aus dem verunglückten Panzer geklettert und nun sagte die letzte Malzeit 'Hallo', aber sonst schien es ihnen gut zu gehen.

Coutard ging zu dem zusammengebrochenen Obersleutnant.  
Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Coutard überprüfte seine Atmung und legte ihn in die stabile Seitenlage, dann ging er zum DHD und wählte die Erde an.

„STK von Coutard Kommen."  
„Hier STK, ID abfrage."  
„ST1.3 Hauptmann Coutard, Sicherheitskode Samuel-Theodor 4425 Adlerträger."  
„ID Korrekt."  
„Benötigen Verstärkung, Sanitäter und Instandsetzungs-Team. Es befindet sich eine c.a. 500 Mann starke Jaffaeinheit im Anflug auf den Tokra-Stützpunkt. Eintreffen in etwa 25 Minuten. Herzog ist bewusstlos, Atmung vorhanden. ST2 bis auf Enaf/Becker nicht kampffähig. Wir hatten einen kleinen Unfall."  
„Verstanden, Verstärkung, Sanis und Instandsetzung auf dem weg."  
„Verstanden, Ende."  
Das Tor deaktivierte sich.

Nach 5 Minuten aktivierte sich das Tor.  
Sofort kamen zwei Marder hindurch und stellten sich in Verteidigungsposition in der nähe des Tores auf.  
Es folgten ein Team Sanitäter mit einer Trage, die augenblicklich begannen sich um Herzog zu kümmern und alle ST-Teams die zur Verfügung standen.

„Hauptmann sind sie OK?" fragte ihn einer der Sanitäter.  
„Alles in Ordung.", antwortete der abwesend, während er zusah wie ein Panzer nach dem anderen aus dem Tor kam  
„Wir brauchen jeden Man, aber ein Soldat der nicht voll Einsatzfähig ist, ist ein Risiko für alle andren."  
„Mir geht es gut!"

„Goa'ultspähschiff im anflug!", kam es über Funk, als sich auch schon die ersten Luftabwehrraketen von den durchgekommenen Typ Roland Flakpanzern entfernten.

_**Im Tok'ra Fluchttunnel**_

„Das war der letzte Teil, last uns zurückgehen und bei der Evakuirung helfen.", sagte Becker.  
Ihr Kopf sank kurz nach unten als ob sie einschlafen würde und dann führte Enaf fort: „Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Jaffa sind fast da!"  
Auf einmal gab es auf der Oberfläche einen lauten Knall der den Tunnel erzittern lies und er einstürzte.  
Alle warfen sich instinktiv auf den Boden und hielten ihre Arme schützend über ihre Köpfe.

„Sind alle in Ordnung?", fragte Reinhardt als sich der Staub langsam legte.  
Alle anwesenden ST1-Mitglieder antworteten, dass es ihnen gut ging.  
Da sahen sie Becker.  
Sie war halb unter der Eingestürzten Decke begraben war.

„Es Tut mir leid, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht einhalten kann.", krächzte Enaf mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Welches Versprechen!", fragte Rehr.  
„Das ich mit Stefanie Becker nicht verschmelze! Ich muss es tun sonst stirbt sie, die Verletzungen sind zu stark!"  
„Verdammt!", schnaubte Reinhardt und schlug mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tunnelwand: „Tun sie es!"

_**Oberfläche**_

Es waren sofort ST-Teams zur Absturzstelle des Goa'ultspäschiffes geeilt um sie zu sichern.  
Es war von 4 Raketen getroffen worden und danach in der nähe des Tores herunter gekommen.  
„Hier ST1, Kann mich jemand hören!", kam es über Funk.  
„Hier ST9, höre sie Oberst."  
„Wir sind im Tok'ra Evakuierungstunnel, irgendetwas an der Oberfläche hat ihn zum Einsturz gebracht. Wir haben hier eine Schwerverletzte und sitzen fest. Benachrichtigen sie die Tok'ra, die sollen uns hier herausholen."  
„Verstanden. Wir haben gerade ein Goa'ultspäschiff vom Himmel geholt, es ist anscheine direkt auf dem Tunnel gelandet."

„5 Alkesch im Anflug!", meldete der kommandierende Offizier der Flakpanzergruppe.  
„Zwingt sie außerhalb unserer Reihweite zu landen, das verschafft uns Zeit bis die Kampfpanzer-Gruppen eintreffen.", gab Oberstleutnant Jonas Berg, kommandierender Offizier des 1. ST-Bataillon.  
Die Flakpanzer begannen die Alkesch zu beschießen.  
Da ging schon der erste Alkesch in Flammen auf und stürzte in einiger Entfernung in einen See, als er von 6 Boden-Luftraketen getroffen wurde. Der zweite Alkesch begann abzustürzen nach 4 Treffer im Antrieb und versank ebenfalls im See.  
Die letzten drei Alkesch drehten ab und landeten in einiger Entfernung hinter dem See.

_**1 Stunde später, Tok'ratunnel**_

ST1 und Becker waren aus dem eingestürzten Tunnel befreit worden.  
ST1, Rea'nok, Oberstleutnant Berg und Meister Ta'nark, der mit der Verstärkung gekommen war befanden sich jetzt in einem Besprechungsraum, während Becker medizinisch behandelt wurde. Es stand nicht gut um sie.  
Selmak und Gashaw betraten den Raum.  
„Das die Jaffa auf der anderen Seite des Sees gelandet sind hat uns Zeit verschafft, aber dadurch sind sie auch außerhalb unserer Reichweite, was einen schnellen Gegenschlag erschwert.", begann Jacob.  
„Jacob du warst echt zu lange unter den Tok'ra, nichts gegen euch, doch Kampf-Strategie ist nicht gerade eure Stärke.", meinte Ju an Gashaw gewannt.  
„General Carter, sie vergessen die Panzer, mit denen sind wir viel mobiler.", lächelte Reinhardt: „Die Jaffa sind auf dieser Halbinsel gelandet, eine äußerst ungünstige Position. Wir schicken die Marder und Füchse mit den ST-Teams über und um den See um die Halbinsel abzuschotten und die Jaffa damit einzukesseln. Dann schicken wir die Kampfpanzer um die Jaffa in Richtung Blockade zu drängen und zu vernichten.", erklärte der Oberst und deutete dabei auf eine Sensorenkarte der Tok'ra vor ihm.  
„Und wie wollt ihr die Panzer über den See bringen, schwimmen könne die nicht dafür sind sie viel zu schwer.", warf Jacob ein.  
„Sie gehen von amerikanischen M1 Abrahams aus, der schon bei 1,5 m Wassertiefe absäuft. Wir aber verwenden Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer, der Tauchfähig ist."  
„Ich habe nur noch einen Einwand. Was ist wenn die Jaffa abheben und die Panzer mit den Alkesch bombardieren?"  
„Das werden sie nicht dafür werden wir sorgen."

_**Alkesch**_

Sie waren jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden hier, es war mittlerweile Dunkel.  
Die meisten Jaffa bereiteten sich auf den Angriff im Morgengrauen vor, keiner rechnete mit einem Gegenangriff, weshalb nur wenige Wachen aufgestellt wurden.  
Einer der Aschraks betrat das Pel'tak des Alkesches und sein Blick schweifte kurz über den Sensorenschirm. Er blieb stehen, ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute genauer hin. Die Sensoren zeigten ein kleines Objekt das im Anflug auf das Lager befand.  
Sofort schrie er mit Wut verzogenem Gesicht den Wachhabenden Jaffa an und startete den Alkesch und seine Schilde um dem Objekt zu entkommen.

Coutard beobachtete das Geschehen aus 1 km Entfernung durch das Zielfernrohr eines G82 Scharfschützengewehres.  
Als der Marschflugkörper über dem Lager war detonierte der EMP-Sprengsatz und setzte die Alkesch außergefecht. Das Alkesch das kurz vorher Abgehoben war stürzte auf ein anderes am Boden und beschädigte dieses schwer.  
Vom Land her flogen Magnesiumkugeln über die Halbinsel und erleuchtete das Lager der erschrockenen Jaffa und die ersten Panzer die aus dem See an den Strand fuhren und sofort mit ihren MGs das Feuer eröffneten.  
Die Jaffa begannen sofort sich zu verteidigen.  
„Der EMP hat anscheinend keine Wirkung auf Stabwaffen und Zats.", berichtete Coutard über Funk, während er mit seinem Scharschützengewehr aufräumte: „Achtung! Aschrak mit Handmodul nähert sich von links."  
Der Aschrak ging zielstrebig auf die Panzer zu, in der eine Hand sein Handmodul, dessen Schild unter den treffenden Salven der MGs aufleuchtete, in der anderen einen kleinen Goa'ult-Sprengsatz.

Der äußerste Panzer drehte seinen Turm in die Richtung des Goa'ult, so das er mit seiner 120 mm Kanone direkt auf ihn zielte und Feuerte.  
Die Kinetische Energie, die hinter dem Geschoss steckte war so groß, dass das Schutzschild zusammenbrach und der Aschrak wurde mit einigen Mutige Jaffa, die sich mit ihm vorgewagt hatten, von der Granate zerfetzt.  
Verzweifelt und demoralisiert durch den spektakulären Tot ihres Gottes und Herren rannten die meisten der Jaffa in Richtung Festland. Die, die blieben, wurden abgeschlachtet, bis nur noch ein paar im innern der Alkesch übrig waren.

Die flüchtenden Jaffa rannten direkt in Richtung der Blockade. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von den in einer Reihe aufgestellten Panzern entfernt waren schalteten diese ihre Seinwerfer ein.  
Die geblendeten Jaffa duckten sich und hielten schützend ihre Hände vor ihre Gesichter.  
„Jaffa! Haltet ein!", rief Meister Ta'nark mit Ehrfurcht erregender Stimme: „Es ist es nicht wert für einen toten Gott zu Sterben."  
Es herrschte einige Sekunden Stille bis die ersten begriffen was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Ihr seid von falschen Göttern getäuscht worden! Wie so viele andere. Legt eure Waffen nieder, es ist schon genug Blut vergossen worden."

Es dauerte eine weile bis sie das Gewicht und die Bedeutung von Ta'narks Worten begriffen, doch nach einer weile begannen einige langsam ihre Waffen nieder zu legen und den Beispiel folgten immer mehr, bis schließlich alle Stabwaffen und Zats vor ihnen auf dem Boden lagen.  
Ein Teil der ST-Teams Sammelte die Waffen ein und Eskortierte die Jaffa aus der Kampfzone, der Rest rückte zu den Alkesch vor um diese zu sichern.


	12. Wiedersehen macht Freude

_**1.11 Wiedersehen macht Freude  
**_  
Ein Auto kam langsam die Straße entlang und bog in eine Einfahrt ein.  
Eine blonde Frau, Anfang-Mitte Dreißig, stieg aus, holte zwei Einkaufstaschen aus dem Kofferraum und ging ins Haus.  
Eine Straße weiter parkte ein alter Transporter, in ihm sah ein Mann der alles per Überwachungskammaras beobachtete.  
„Ihre Arbeitszeiten sind für eine Wissenschaftlerin ganz schön Unregelmäßig.", dachte sich Patrick Bischof.

Er hatte sie jetzt seit über zwei Woche beobachtet. Sie war zwar die meiste Zeit auf dem Stützpunkt gewesen, aber ihre Arbeitszeiten kamen ihm sehr ungewöhnlich vor.  
Das ganze Wochenende war sie auf dem Stützpunkt gewesen, Dienstagnacht hat sie ihn dann um 4 Uhr verlassen, nur um dann um 7 Uhr in der früh, alle Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen brechend, zurück zu rasen, um ihn dann 10 Stunden später zu verlassen.

Die einzigen Wissenschaftler, die ihm einfielen, die solche unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten hatten, waren Mitglieder in SG-Teams.  
„Das ist doch absurd. Das sich zwei Sternentore auf einem Planeten befinden ist schon unwahrscheinlich, ein Drittes gibt es nicht.", sagte er sich leise.

Er hatte in der kurzen Zeit schon einiges herausgefunden.  
Dank des neuen CIA-Spitzels wusste er, dass ihre Basis in erster Linie eine Forschungs-Einrichtung war, doch sie auch als Deckung für eine Spezialeinheit war, wahrscheinlich KSK.  
„SpecOps! Das ist es! Doch was macht ein Dr. in Astrophysik bei einer Spezialeinheit?"

Judith war, kurz nach dem sie das Haus betreten, hatte sich auf ihr Sofa fallen lassen und war eingeschlafen.  
Für sie war es nur kurz die Augen schließen, doch sie wurde aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen, als das Telefon schellte.

„Rehr.", nuschelte sie im Halbschlaf.  
„Major, die Einsatzgruppe braucht unsere Hilfe.  
Seit dem wir ihnen die meisten Einsatzkräfte abgeworben haben, habe sie ein paar Personalschwierigkeiten."  
„Könne diese Personal Schwierigkeiten nicht bis Morgen früh warten?"  
„Major es ist Morgen früh! Ich erwarte sie in einer halben Stunde am Flugplatz. Der Rest von ST1 ist schon auf dem Weg, abgesehen vom Doktor."  
„Ich bin schon da"

25 Minuten später, Flugplatz des Luftwaffenstützpunktes

Judith kam am Tor an.  
Die Wache sah den Ausweis und winkte sie weiter. Sie fuhr zu einem Hangar am anderen Ende des Stützpunktes. Sie stellte ihr Auto ab und betrat den Hangar.  
Der Oberst erwartete sie am Eingang.  
„Die verflixte US-Abteilung hat zugelassen, das dem NID eine Festplatte mit WSD Dateien die Hände gefallen ist.  
Wir haben vermutlich Zeit, da die im Moment mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt sind und die bei denen sicher nicht auf dem Stapel 'Eilig zu Erledigen' ist, aber lieber holen wir die zu früh als zu späht raus."

„Ist das eine Stille Operation?"  
„Eine Was?", fragte Weber, die hinter Reinhardt stand.  
„Sie meint eine Operation, wo sie nicht wissen dürfen, dass wir überhaupt im Land sind und Nein es ist keine Stille Operation.  
Wir sind offiziell im Land als Sicherheitsprüfer für die Botschaften und deswegen in Washington. Ganz nebenbei statten wir dem NID-Büro einen Besuch ab.", erklärte der Oberst.

Sie betraten die Maschine.  
„Sie haben dieses mal einen Diplomaten-Jet bekommen.", stellte Judith an den Oberst gewand fest.  
„Wieso diesmal?", fragte Alina  
„Das letzte Mal als ich mit unserm Major hier eine Operation in den USA hatte, sind wir Linie geflogen, weil es zu unserer Tarnung gehörte.  
Wir hatten einige Probleme unser Spezialequitment durch die Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch Dank ihres Einsatzes und ihrer Hingabe sind wir heil hindurch gekommen."  
„Was heißt 'Einsatze und Hingabe' in dem Fall?", fragte Alina ganz scheinheilig.  
Judith starrte auf den Boden und sagte zu ihre Füßen: „Ich hab mit vollem Körpereinsatz abgelenkt, so das niemand auf den Monitor gesehen hat, während unser 'Gepäck' durchleuchtet wurde."  
Ihr Gesicht wurde leicht rot, doch dass bekam keiner mit den in dem Moment kam einer der Flugzeugtechniker zu ihnen und gab bescheit, dass ihre Maschine bereit wahr.

10 Stunden später; Deutsche Botschaft; Washington DC; USA

„IHR WOLLT WAS?!", rief Alina ungläubig.  
„Uns ins Pentagon einschleichen und die Festplatte austauschen.", sagte Reinhardt ruhig: „Das ist übrigens nicht das erste Mal. Wir haben über all im Pentagon unsere Leute in wichtigen Schlüsselpositionen. Kontrolle, Sicherheitsabteilung, Informations-Abteilung.  
Wenn wir nur Informationen bräuchten wäre das alles kein Problem, wir habe quasi eine Standleitung ins Pentagon.  
Doch wir müssen an die Hardware ran und das ist immer am schwierigsten.  
Das letzte Mal haben sie einen alten PC der ausgedient hatte in seinen Einzelteile zerlegt, für eine Fortbildung in 'Wie spürt man Wanzen auf'.  
Das war vielleicht ein Theater, den in dem PC war tatsächlich eine Wanze von uns."  
„Und wie kommen wir dieses mal hinein?", fragte Judith  
„Ich glaube es ist mal wieder Zeit das der Colonel dem Pentagon einen Besuch abstattet.", grinste.  
Und Judith verdrehte nur die Augen.

1 Tag Später; Pentagon

Eine der Wachen ging einer 4 köpfigen Gruppe aus Militär-Sicherheitsberatern entgegen um sie zu begrüßen.  
„Willkommen im Pentagon, wie kann ich helfen?"  
„Colonel John Hagen, ich bin hier um die Sicherheit in gewissen Abteilungen zu überprüfen, die uns in letzter Zeit aufgefallen sind. Ich will sofort mit dem Verantwortlichen reden.", reif Reinhardt fast schon mit sehr starken und perfekten texanischen Akzent.

Die Maskenbildner hatten gute Arbeit geleistet.

Der Oberst hatte jetzt eine Narbe über das linke Auge und seine weichen Gesichtszüge waren herausretuschiert worden, so das sein ehe schon hart geprüft aussehendes Gesicht nun aussah als ob er Täglich mit dem Teufel um seine Seele Pokern würde.  
Coutard hatte ein zerfurchtes Gesicht bekommen passend zu seinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Rehr hatte braungefärbte Haare und trug eine Hornbrille, deren Stärke außerhalb der Norm zu liegen schien.  
Weber hatte schwarz gefärbte Haare, Babybäckchen und eine einfache Brille verpasst bekommen und klammerte sich um ihren Laptop wie ein nervöses Schulkind am einen Stapel Bücher.

„Ich führe sie zu ihm.", sagte ein offensichtlich eingeschüchterter Wachmann.  
Nachdem sie die Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich hatten, die abgesehen vom Oberst bei allen demonstrativ und übertrieben gründlich war, gingen sie in Richtung des Büros des leitenden Sicherheitsoffiziers.

„Sagen sie gibt es hier eigentlich noch Lieutenant Nathan Hillgardner? Oder ist der nicht mehr hier?", fragte Judith die Wache.  
„Sie meinen wohl Major Hillgardner, ja den gibt es noch. Er ist der mein Vorgesetzter, wieso fragen sie?"  
„Nun ja, er war der Einzige seiner Abteilung, der die letzte Prüfung des Colonel überstanden hat. Er hat anscheinend was aus den Fehlern der Anderen gelernt.", grinste sie, und sah wie der Wache die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

Sie gingen einen engen Gang entlang, als Rehr plötzlich mit jemanden aus der Gegenrichtung leicht zusammen stieß.  
„Entschuldigen sie, ich hab sie nicht gesehen.", sagte die Frau mit blonden kurze Haaren und half die Sachen, die Judith heruntergefallen wahren, aufzuheben.

In dem Moment, als sie die heruntergefallenen Blätter und Akten zurück auf ihr Klemmbrett legte, trafen sich ihre Augen.  
„Ju!?", keuchte Sam ganz ungläubig.  
„Sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln.", sagte Ju trocken militärisch, schaute demonstrativ auf Sams Rangabzeichen und fügte hinzu: „Major!"  
Ju ging aus der Hock, steckte das letzte Blatt zurück ans Klemmbrett und folgte den anderen ins Büro.

Sam starrte ihr nach und ging dann zu O'Neill, der nichts von dem kleinen Unfall mitbekommen hatte und schon weiter gegangen war.  
„Du siehst aus als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest.", sagte er.  
„Das hast du das letzte Mal als ich in einer ähnlichen Situation war auch gesagt.", meinte Sam mit leiser Stimme und fuhr fort: „Versprich mir das du es keinem sagst und mich auch nicht für verrückt hältst. OK?"  
„Sam du kennst mich, ich würde dich nie für verrückt halten.", antwortete er mit sanfter stimme.  
„Nicht hier!", sagte sie und zog ihn in eine Besenkammer hinter ihnen.  
„Also was ist so Verrückt das du mich in eine Besenkammer zerrst?"  
„Ich habe mir gerade eingebildet meine Freundin Ju gesehen zu haben. Ich bin vorhin mit einer Frau zusammen gestoßen, die wie sie aussah, abgesehen von der Haarfarbe."  
„Du bist dir sicher, dass es sie gewesen ist?"  
„Ich war mir sicher, doch sie hat so reagiert als ob sie mich nicht kenne würde. Jetzt kommen mir Zweifel.", sie setzte kurz aus, schaute ihn an und fragte ihn mit der Verzweiflung in den Augen: „Jack, werde ich verrückt?"

„Nein Schatz. Ich bin zwar kein Psychologe, aber ich glaub, das ist nur so ein innerer Wunsch sie mal wieder zu sehen oder so was.  
Wegen dem was du mir von ihr erzählt hast ist sie eine sehr wichtige Person in deinem Leben gewesen, die du kaum noch siehst, da kann es sein das du sie einfach nur vermisst und dass das eine Art ist deinen Wunsch nach einem normalen Privatleben auszudrücken."

Sam sah in verdutzt an. Sie einiges erwartet doch sich nicht das.  
„Als Leiter eines SpecOps Teams ist man in Psychologie geschult um sein Team vor moralischen Tiefen zu retten.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären, und fügte auf einen zweifelnden Blick ihrerseits hinzu:  
„Außerdem hat mir mein Seelenklempner so was Ähnliches gesagt, als ich angefangen habe überall Charlie mit Sarah zu sehen als ich von Abydos zurückkam."  
„Trotzdem Danke."

Jack zog sein Handy heraus und wählte eine Nummer.  
„Hallo Bischof, ich rufe an wegen einer kleine frage, wo befindet sich das Ziel?"

„Wie, sie ist weder im Berg noch Zuhause?"

„Sie sind sich da ganz sicher."

„OK. Danke, sie bleiben auf ihrem Posen, die Heimatfront übernehmen wir. Wir hören von einander."

Er legte auf schaute Sam in die Augen und sagte ganz reumütig: „Auch auf die Gefahr hin das du mich gleich hasst, deine Freundin ist gestern früh in eine Diplomatenmaschine gestiegen und Diese ist gestern Nachmittag auf dem Washington International Airport gelandet. Was für ein Zufall."  
„Du hast sie überwachen lassen!"  
„Es tut mir leid, aber als du meintest sie gesehen zu haben wollte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wenn du anfängst Freunde auf anderen Planeten zusehen, glaub ich eher das es ein drittes Stargate gibt, als dass das du verrückt wirst."

„Es ist trotzdem nicht in Ordnung.", antwortete Sam nicht mehr ganz so sauer. Insgeheim war sie ihm dankbar, dass er eher an eine harnebüchende Theorie glaubte, als sie als Verrückt abzustempeln.  
„Im Moment sollten wir uns lieber darauf konsentrieren, herauszufinden ob das deine Freundin war und wen ja, was sie im Pentagon macht."

ST1 war mittlerweile im NID-Büro angekommen und hatten ihren angeblichen Sicherheitscheck begonnen.  
Der oberst beschäftigte den Leiter der Abteilung während Coutard und Rehr das Personal befragten.  
Alina war mit ihrem Laptop in den Raum mit speziellen Beweißstücken gegangen. Er war voll mit allen möglichen Technologischen Erfindungen, die Sicher nicht von den Amerikanern entwickelt wurden.

Sie hatte ihren Laptop auf einen Tisch im toten Winkel der Kamera platziert und löste gerade einen Festplatte de mit der Gesuchten identisch war aus ihm heraus.

Dann nahm sie die Festplatte mit den WSD-Informationen und tauschte sie aus, anschließend baute sie die WSD-Festplatte in ihren Laptop.  
Sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer des Obersts:  
„Ich bin fertig."  
„Verstanden."

Reinhardts Handy klingelte mitten n einem sehr einseitigen Gespräch mit dem NID Büroleiter, in dem er ihm all seine Sicherheitsmängel unter die Nase rieb.  
„Hagen."

„Verstanden."  
Erleget auf und wandte sich an den NID Agenten.  
„Sie haben ein verdammtes glück das ich zu einem Notfall gerufen werde! Ich werde ihre Abteilung im Auge behalten und wen sie sich ihr Sicherheit nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit verbessert sind sie für die längste Zeit NID Agent gewesen, danach könne sie Toiletten putzen, wenn sie glück haben und sie Jemand will.", sagte Reinhardt zu dem kreide bleichem Agenten, dem die Farbe schon zu beginn der Standpauke aus dem Gesicht gewichen ist.  
Der nickte nur hastig.

Reinhardt rief sein Team zu sich und verlies die Abteilung.  
Auf dem gang sagte Judith sofort zu ihm: „Colonel ich bin vorhin mit Major Carter zusammen gestoßen. Sie hat mich erkannt."  
„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier raus! Alle geschlossen ich will niemanden verliehen."

Im schnellen Laufschritt hatten sie den Ausgang innerhalb von 3 Minuten erreicht.  
Als sie durch die Eingangshalle gingen sahen sie Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill mit einer der Wachen reden als sie sie erblickte und auf die Gruppe zusteuerten.  
Sie hatten das Gehlende verlassen, als O'Neill ihnen näher kam und sie aufforderte stehe zu bleiben.  
Ein Humvee kam angefahren und sie stiegen ein bevor sie von den beiden SG1 Mitglieder erreicht wurden.  
Sie fuhren davon.

O'Neill ergärte sich so sehr, das er nicht bemerkte, wie von hinten ein schwarzer Transporter angeschossen kam.  
Er hielt direkt neben ihm und Carter, die Tür Sprang auf und mehrere Maskierte Männer versuchten sie in den Transporter zu ziehen.  
O'Neill war schon im Transporter, als der, der Carter in das Auto zerren wollte, plötzlich einen kräftigen schlag ins Gesicht verpasst bekam und ohnmächtig um fiel.

Die Kidnapper zerrten ihren bewusstlosen Kollegen in den Transporter, während der Angreifer Carter auf die Beine half.  
„Wer waren die und was wollten die von Colonel O'Neill?", sagte sie leicht verstört.  
„Das waren Agenten des Trusts und die wollten sie und nicht ihn.", antwortete ihr Helfer.  
„Wieso wissen sie das alles und wer sind sie überhaupt?"  
„Ich weis fast alles über die und sie. Wer ich bin, ich bin ein Trustjäger."  
„Und wie heißen sie?"

„Mein Name spielt keine Rolle, ich bin ein Freund der helfen will.  
Major Carter, bei diesem Fall kann ihnen nicht einmal der Präsident helfen."  
„Was?"  
„Der Trust ist überall, daher sind alle Stargate Bündnis Staaten machtlos gegen ihn."  
„Aber wenn sie Machtlos sind was soll ich dann machen?"  
„Sie brauchen Hilfe von jemandem, den sie nicht erwarten.  
Gehen sie zur deutschen Botschaft, sagen ihren Namen, zeigen denen ihren Pentagon Ausweis und verlangen ST1. Sagen sie ihnen das sie vom Erzengel Michael geschickt wurden, erzählen sie ihnen was Passiert ist und geben sie Reinhardt das.", redete Jason ruhig auf sie ein und gab ihr einen verschlossenen Briefumschlag.

Dann stand er auf, rief Carter ein Taxi und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Warten sie, was haben sie vor?"  
„Ich? Ich gehe jagen."


	13. Ein neues 'Familienmtglied'

_**1.12 Ein neues "Familienmitglied"**_

Sams Taxi fuhr vor die deutsche Botschaft.

Sie waren ohne Probleme durch die Sicherheitskontrolle gekommen, als sie ihnen ihren Namen gesagt und den Pentagon-Ausweis vorgezeigt hatte.

Sie stieg aus und wurde sogleich von einem Oberfähnrich begrüßt:

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Erzengel Michael schickt mich, ich soll zu einem Reinhardt und ihm diesen Brief überreichen.", sage Sam unsicher und überreichte dem Soldaten das Kuvert.

Sie hatte wären der fahrt leise geweint und ihre Backen waren nimmer noch leicht gerötet.

Der Soldat schien genau zu wissen was los war, denn er reagierte sofort:

„Bitte folgen sie mir."

Sie folgte ihm in die Botschaft. Sie ginge einige Gänge entlang, bis sie in eine art Aufenthaltsraum kamen.

„Machen sie sich bequem. Der Oberst ist gleich da.", mit diesen Worten verlies der Soldat den Raum, nicht ohne vorher auf die Sofasitzecke zu deuten.

Nach eineigen Minuten schreckte Sam hoch, da sie mittlerweile sich auf ein Sofa gesetzt hatte und ihr Kopf mit den Armen stützte, als die Tür erneut aufging

Ein Mann mit einem Tarnanzug kam in den Raum, den Brief in der Hand.

Die Uniform kam Sam bekannt vor.

Die Erinnerung durch zuckte sie wie ein Blitz. Das war dieselbe gefleckte Uniform, die die Person auf__P87654 die sie für ihre Freundin gehalten hatte.

„So treffen wir uns endlich einmal ohne Verkleidung. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es unter anderen Umständen wäre.

Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf Oberst Wolfgang Reinhardt, Luftwaffe. Nun genug der Formalitäten.

Was ist Passiert!"

Sam fing an zu erzählen. Die Entführung Jacks, wie dann dieser Typ aufgetaucht ist und sie gerettet hat und das er gesagt hatte sie solle sich an ihn wenden.

„Keine Angst Major wir holen ihren Freund wieder.", sagte Reinhardt sanft

„Er ist nicht…", protestiert Sam, doch sie wurde vom Oberst unterbrochen:

„Major wir wissen alles! Wir wissen vom Stargate, dem Krieg gegen die Goa'ult, das sie eine Beziehung zu ihrem CO Colonel O'neill haben und noch vieles mehr.

Keine Angst wegen ihrer Beziehung, wir werden doch nicht zwei der größten Helden der Erde einfach so wegen einer Regel ans Messer liefern.

Im Moment müssen wir uns auf die Rettung der Colonels konzentrieren. Ich werde sie deswegen mit meinem Team bekannt machen."

Er griff nach einem Funkgerät und funkte: „ST1 sie könne jetzt herein kommen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sam wurde auf einmal in das Sofa gedrückt.

„Oh Sam, was haben die dir angetan!", flüsterte Ju ihr ins Ohr.

„Ju!?!?", keuchte Sam überrascht und versucht sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen.

Sie sah ihre alte Freundin an. Ihre Haare waren braun gefärbt.

„Du warst es doch. Was hattest du im Pentagon zu suchen?", fragte Sam geknickt.

„Im NID Büro war etwas das uns gehört und was in den falschen Händen sehr gefährlich ist du sie hatten es, wie erwähnt, in Händen", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Warst du das auch auf P87654?"

„Später, jetzt müssen wir erst einmal deinen Freund retten."

Sam war sprachlos. Offenbar wusste die ganze Bundesrepublik Deutschland von ihrer Beziehung zum Colonel.

Reinhardt begann mit dem Vortrag über die Fakten: „In dem Brief, den ich von Michael habe, ist von einem neuen Truststützpunkt in Kanada, nahe Niagara. Das ist ein Problem, da Kanada kein WSD Staat ist und so haben wir keine Befugnisse dort."

„Was zur Hölle ist ein WSD Staat?", unterbrach ihn Sam.

„Der Welt-Sicherheits-Dienst ist eine Art Nachrichtendienst, an dem sich mehrere Staaten beteiligen.

Seine Aufgabe es ist die Erde zu schützen, sowohl vor einem Atomkrieg, also die Zerstörung durch uns selbst, als auch vor Aggressoren von außerhalb.

Seit der Gründung hat er schon einige Atomkriege abgewannt, wobei ich sagen muss, das die USA und die UdSSR uns am meisten Kopfweh beschert haben.

So oft wie diese Staaten die Erde beinahen in einen Atomkrieg verwickelt hätten, da könne die Goa'ult weitermachen wie bisher und würden in Jahren die Anzahl nicht erreichen.", erklärte der Oberst

„Wir sollten uns erst auf die Entführung konzentrieren, Herr Oberst. Danach ist immer noch genug Zeit.", meldete sich Coutard zu Wort.

„Was machen wir wenn wir keine Aktion durchführen können?", fragte Alina.

„Wer sagt das wir keine Aktion durchführen, wir dürfen uns halt nicht erwischen lassen.

Wir gehen rein holen ihn raus und erledigen die Trustmitglieder und das ganze bevor jemand etwas gemerkt hat. Dann bekennt sich ein Land zu dieser Rettungsaktion und bittet vielmal um Entschuldigung."

„DAS soll funktionieren?"

„Also bis jetzt hat es immer funktioniert, Rehr wer ist diesmal dran mit Kopf hinhalten?"

„Frankreich, Herr Oberst. Das passt dann haben wir keine Erklärung Probleme, weshalb wir vom Trust wussten."

„OK, haben wir den Pelikan mittlerweile dem Tarnfeldgenerator, aus dem Spähschiff, eingebaut?"

„Ja, Herr Oberst."

„Gut, order sie den, mit Bewaffnung 4 LGM, 2 EMP und 2 Sprengstoff, zu unserem Standpunkt. Einer Zweiten herkömmlichen, selbe Beladung, mit Französischer Spezialeinheit zu unserem Ziel."

„Frankreich ist ein WSD Staat?", fragte Sam erstaunt Ju.

„Ja. Das alles was du da mitbekommen hast solltest du lieber für dich behalten, wir sind eigentlich nicht befugt dir diese Informationen ohne Erlaubnis des Rates der WSD Staaten zu geben zugeben, da du aus einem Klasse 1A Staat kommst.

Wenn die jemals mitbekommen das wir dir es erzählt haben, dann gnade uns Gott."

„Die töten Uns!?!"

„Nein, wir sind doch nicht der FSB oder die CIA.

Du wirst in 'die Villa' gebracht, da du nicht direkt etwas dafür kannst.

Es ist eigentlich ein sehr komfortables leben dort, so komfortabel wie es in der Mitte von Grönland nur sein kann, aber du hast absolut keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt.

Wir werden wahrscheinlich wegen Fahnenflucht oder so was Angeklagt und in irgendeine Gefängnis gesperrt. Was aber auch passieren kann, wenn man zuviel weis und als unzuverlässig eingestuft wird, dass sie uns in einer Anstalt stecken oder uns mit Drogen voll pumpen und an der nächsten Straßenecke rauswerfen."

„Das würden deine Leute machen!"

„Sei froh das es nicht deine sind, die würden alle Informationen aus uns herauspressen und dann uns wie dich Umbringen.

Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt um dir Angst einzujagen, sondern um dir klar zu machen was wir aus Spiel setzen, wenn wir dir diese Informationen geben.

Diese Informationen in den falschen Händen könnten die Erde zerstören."

„Ich hab verstanden. Noch eine Frage. Was ist ein Klasse 1A Staat?"

„Klasse 1 bedeutet potentielle und tatsächliche Gefahr sind sehr hoch. Er könnte mit einer falschen Aktion die Erde vernichten und dieser Fall ist schon mindestens einmal fast eingetreten. Das A steht Atomare Macht. Russland und der ehemaliger Warschauer Pakt, China, Indien und Pakistan haben denselben Status."

„Was ist mit den anderen Atommächten?"

„Frankreich und Großbritannien sind Klasse 2A, das potenzial aber keine Anzeichen von tatsächlicher Gefahr.

Bei Israel ist man sich nicht sicher ob man es zum großen Bruder USA zählen oder als regionalen Unruhestifter einstufen soll."

ST1 rüstete sich aus währen Sam über das eben erfahrene nachdachte.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich Ju neben sie und leget ihr ihre Hand auf die Schultern. So saßen die beiden eine Stumm da, bis Ju die Stille brach:

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich mit ins Boot holen, nach dem ich eine Zeit lang beim WSD war, doch dann bist du dem SGC beigetreten.

Der Rat meine, dass so eine Doppelbelastung nicht zumutbar wäre und du früher oder später unter der Last Zusammenbrechen würdest und hat sich gegen eine Einschwesterung entschieden.

Wir sind keine Feindliche Agency oder so was, wir haben euch immer unterstützt, so gut es ging. Leider konnten wir euch nicht immer vor dem Trust schützen und die Entdeckung des Stargate's durch die Russen konnten wir auch nicht verhindern.

Immerhin konnten wir deinen Beziehung mit Colonel vor dem NID und dem SGC geheim halten, doch ich glaube einer der Ranger hat euch gesehen als ihr Zelten wart.

Wieso seit ihr eigentlich nicht auf seine Hütte?"

„Ich wollte nicht. Ich hab gedacht, wenn wir zu seiner Hütte gehen werden wir erwischt. Der NID hat sicher Überwachungsteams, die uns folgen sobald wir die Stadt verlassen."

„Da hast du zwar recht, doch wir hätten gesorgt, das sie mit den richtigen Leuten besetz gewesen wären."

Sam hob ihren Kopf, der mittlerweile auf Jus Schulter gerutscht war und fragte: „Ju, was muss ich machen um beim WSD aufgenommen zu werden?"

Ju stand vor Überraschung der Mund offen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihr schimpfte weil sie ihre Privatsphäre ausspioniert hatten. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht damit.

Judith versuchte es ihr über eine viertel Stunde auszureden, bis plötzlich der Oberst kam und sagte:

„Entschuldigung, dass ich vorhin ein Teil eueres Gesprächs mitbekommen hab, aber der Rat hat zugestimmt."

„Du hast einfach so den Rat angerufen ihm gesagt, dass wir Sam ein paar Informationen gegeben haben und sie haben zugestimmt sie auf zunehme, einfach so!"

„Ich habe dem Rat erzählt, dass ein sehr bekannter US Air Force Major ein paar Sachen über den WSD herausgefunden hat und nun, statt zu ihrem Vorgesetzten zu laufen was sie normalerweise sollte, aufgenommen werden will."

Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden verbrachten sie damit Sam einzuweisen und einzubläuen, dass sie auf keinen Fall niemanden, vor allem nicht Jack, von seiner Existenz erzählen durfte.

Sie erhielt den Status eines Eingeweihten, was so viel hieß, wie das sie keine permanenten Aufgaben hatte, sondern nur verhindern sollte das jemand vom WSD erfuhr und das sie vielleicht gegebenenfalls eine Mission bekam.

_**Truststützpunkt; Kanada**_

Jack wachte in einer Zelle auf, ihm war schwindlig.

Sie hatten ihm eine Nakosemittel gespritzt, als sie ihn in den Transporter gezogen hatten.

Als erstes bemerkte er das Sam nicht im Raum war, was ihn beunruhigte.

„Sie haben sie nicht erwischt.", sagte eine männliche Stimme.

Jack drehte sich ruckartig in ihre Richtung. In seiner Zelle befand sich ein Mann, er war etwas kleiner als er und hatte dunkel blondes Haar. Er sah aus als ob er vor kurzem verprügelt wurde.

„Woher wissen sie das und wer sind sie?", fragte Jack sofort.

„Mein Name spielt keine Rolle nennen sie mich einfach Jason, außerdem ist es nicht klug etwas von Bedeutung hier zu sagen, sie hören sicher mit.

Ich weis es, da ich verhindert habe, dass sie sie erwischen."

„Wo her wussten sie, dass ich über ihr fehlen beunruhigt war?"

„Der Trust hätten sie auch mitgenommen, wenn sie schon sie entführen, als Informationsquelle oder Druckmittel.

Wenn sie also nicht in der Zell ist, wird sie wahrscheinlich gerade verhört oder ist bei der Entführung umgekommen. Ich vermute, so oder so ähnlich waren ihre Gedanken."

Jack versank wieder in seine Gedanken, nach einer Weile fragte er: „Wieso sind sie hier?"

„Ich hab ihr Lager ausspioniert, um sie raus zu holen. Ich war zu nachlässig und habe Spuren hinterlassen, bei meinen 4 Besuch, ich wollte sie Rausholen, haben sie mich erwisch."

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus und das Magnetschloss versage ebenfalls.

„Die Kavallerie ist da!", murmelte Jason und war schon aus der Zelle gerannt.

Jack begriff und folgte ihm.

Es war als würde ein Stern aufhören zu leuchten, als die Lichter und alle anderen Elektronischen Geräte durch den EM-Schlag ausfielen. Es war tiefste Nacht.

Kurz darauf setzte der getarnte Pelikan ST1, Sam und eine französische Spezialeinheit auf dem Dachbalkon einer großen Villa ab, während eine weitere Einheit das Gelände am Boden stürmte.

Die beiden Scharschützen die auf dem Dach Wache gehalten hatten hatte der Pelikan bereits einfach vom Dach gerammt.

Sie wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah.

Alina brachte einen Sprengladung an der Tür an, sprengte sie und Alina und René warfen Schockgranaten die Treppe zum Dach hinunter. Anschließend stürmten sie den 1 Stock.

Die Franzosen gingen vor und ST 1 und Sam deckten ihnen den Rücken.

Sie arbeiteten sich von Tür zu, von Raum zu Raum vor und erledigten jedes Trustmitglied das sie finden konnten.

Als sie das Erdgeschosserreichten trafen sie auf die anderen Einheiten, die mittlerweile alle Wachen im freien erledigt hatten.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Wenn wir uns nicht verzählt haben, fehlt einer.", meldete der Kommandant der Boden Teams auf französisch.

„Der liegt bewusstlos unten in der Zelle.", kam Davids Stimme von der Kellertreppe.

Er kam in den Raum mit Jack im Schlepptau.

Jack verstand gar nichts was sein ehemaliger Zellengenosse mit ihren Befreiern redete.

Das er Latein beherrschte verdankte er dem Zwischenfall mit der Zeitschleife, doch allein der Gedanke eine andere Fremdsprache zu lernen war ihm ein gräul und vor allem nicht Französisch.

Einer der Soldaten weiter hinten zog seine Sturmmaske herunter, stürmte auf Ihn zu und küsste ihn.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen trafen wusste er das es Sam war. Es dauerte bis der geschockte Jack reagierte.

„Keine angst sie haben es schon herausgefunden und sogar geholfen es vor dem NID, dem Pentagon und dem SGC geheim zu halten.", sagte Sam als Jack sich protestierend von Sam lösen wollte bevor es jeder im Raum mitbekam.

Als er das hörte gab er ihr eine nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wir müssen weg hier. Einer der Idioten hat die Selbsterstörung aktiviert.", meldete sich Coutard.

Im Vorgarten des Hauses landete ein Hubschrauber der Sam und Jack wegbrachte.

_**3 Tage später; Jacks Hütte**_

Sie hatten zum Glück eine Woche Urlaub bekommen, nachdem Hammod von der Entführung erfuhr und nun saßen zu zweit turtelt auf dem Steg.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen dass die Franzosen in der kurzen Zeit dem Trust mehr geschadet haben als wir in Jahren, abgesehen von der Aktion mit den Gestaltwandlern.", sagte Jack, der die Coverstory noch nicht richtig glaubte:

„Was mich aber am meisten erstaunt hat, dass sie unseren kleinen Regelverstoß hier entdeckt und nicht gemeldet haben."

„Nun sie wissen unsere Verdienste zu schätzen und haben ihre 'Schutzteam' angewiesen, den kleinen Regelverstoß als Geheimnis zu bewahren."

„Schutzteam, nennt man neuerdings Observationsteams so?"

„Jack sie haben mir die Akte gezeigt in dem Moment, als ich mit ihnen zusammengetroffen bin. Da waren keine Bilder, keine Abhörprotokolle und keine Überwachungs-Videos, nur ein Protokoll wer wann zu Besuch kam und das wir uns auf der Türschwelle geküsst haben."

„Ich fühle mich trotz dem mit Babysittern nicht wohl."

„Sie es positiv. Wer sonst bekommt einen kostenlosen Sicherheitsdienst?"


	14. Wer Andern eine Grube gräbt

1

1.13 Wer Andern eine Grube gräbt

„Ich finde es gut, dass sie Web trauen. Er hat es bewiesen, dass er auf unserer Seite steht.", meinte Wallenstein, der aus seinem Urlaub zurück gekommen war.

„Er ist eine Bereicherung für den WSD und mit Unterstützung, ist er für den Trust & Co AG noch gefährlicher.", antwortete Ju:

„Wo wir schon bei Web sind, oder sollte ich lieber David sagen, was läuft zwischen euch beiden?"

„Gar nichts! Ich hab ihm vergeben dass er mich verlassen hat und wir sind noch Freunde. Doch wir sind übereingekommen, dass es zwischen uns nicht klappt, wenn er in der Welt umherreist und ich zu anderen Planeten.

Was ist eigentlich mit Herzog, geht es ihm wieder gut?", fragte Alina Reinhardt.

„Er ist mittlerweile aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, hat aber noch Krankheitsurlaub und ist jetzt bei seiner Familie.", antwortete dieser: „Was machst du wegen deinem Anhang, den dir O'Neill verpasst hat?"

Ju zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nun erst einmal im Dunkeln tappen lassen, doch wenn er nicht innerhalb von 2 Wochen abzieht hat der BND gemeint, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern werden."

ST1 untersuchte gerade einen Planteten, der viel versprechend war.

Ein Überflug mit einer Aufklärungsdrohne hatte eine Stadt mit Straßen, mehrstöckigen Häusern und einer Wärmesignatur, die nicht von einem Herdfeuer stammen konnte, gezeigt.

Sie kamen an den Rand der Stadt, der Straßen trotz der frühen Morgenstunde schon belebt waren.

Als sie bemerkt wurden, lief ein kleiner Junge weg und kam ein paar Minuten später mit 20 bewaffneten Männern zurück.

Sie trugen einheitliche Brustpanzer über einem dunkel grünen Wams und waren mit Schwertern, Armbrüsten und frühzeitlichen Forderladern bewaffnet. Was ST1 überraschte war, dass diese aus Trinium zu bestehen schienen.

Erich trat vor und sagte zu dem, der anscheinend der Anführer war: „Guten Tag ich bin Erich Wallenberg und wir sind friedliche Reisende, wir wollen euch nichts tun, sondern nur handeln."

„Warum tragt ihr dann Waffen oder was sind diese Geräte?", fragte Dieser.

„Reisen ist gefährlich und man muss sich verteidigen können.", antwortete ihm Coutard.

„Woher kommt ihr?"

„Wir kommen von einem Planeten namens Erde.", informierte ihn Wallenberg.

„Ich werde euch zu unserem König bringen.",entschied der Anführer.

Sie folgten ihm die Straße entlang und überall sahen sie die Leute mit steinerner Miene an.

Am Ende der Straße sahen sie eine riesige Kathedrale, die das zentrale Gebäude der Stadt war. Sie gingen hinein.

Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus einem zentralen Raum, der ein Thronsaal zu sein schien.

Sie wurden zu dem König geführt, was über eine halbe Stunde dauerte.

„So sagt Reisende, was ist euer Begehr?", fragte dieser schließlich nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Begrüßungszeremonie.

„Wir sind hier um mit euch zu handeln und unsere Kulturen auszutauschen.", sprach Erich, der als einziger von dem ganzen Zirkus fasziniert war.

„Handeln wollet ihr? Doch was kann euch so fortschrittlich an unseren Gütern gefallen, dass ihr zum Handel euch mit einem so primitiven Volk wie dem meinen einlasst?"

„Das Metall, aus dem eure Waffen und Rüstungen sind, habt ihr viel davon?"

„Ah, nach Rohstoffen es euch verlangt. Trinium häufig zu finden ist auf unserer Welt. Doch was seinen euer Angebot bei diesem Handel?"

„Wir brauchen mehr als wir haben, und es ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil für unsere Schiffe."

Der letzte Satz lies Reinhardt einen finstere Blick auf Erich werfen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass der strategische Details über sie preisgab, auch wenn dieses Volk noch so primitiv wirkte, das passte nicht mit dem Wärmebild der Sonde zusammen.

„Die scheinen eine harte Zeit hinter sich zu haben.", bemerkte Wallenberg: „Wir könnten euch helfen, kurzfristig mit Nahrungsmitteln und Medizin und langfristig mit besseren landwirtschaftlichen Methoden."

„Das klingt fabelhaft! Ihr seit für heute Abend meine Gäste und Morgen werden wir den Handel besiegeln.", sagte der König erfreut: „Diener, macht ihnen die Gästezimmer bereit um sich dort zu erfrischen. Danach mögen sie wieder kommen und mit mir zusammen speisen."

ST1 wurde von einer netten ältren Dame zu ihren Zimmern begleitet.

„Ihr müsst sehr mächtig und einflussreich sein, dass ihr innerhalb einer Stunde zum König gelassen werdet.", plauderte sie munter darauf los: „Nicht einmal die Gütigen wurden bei ihrem ersten Besuch so schnell vorgelassen."

„Die Gütigen?", fraget Alina.

„Ja, die die uns das lange Leben geschenkt haben,"

„Sie sind doch nicht älter als 50.", meinte Ju erstaunt.

„Ach mein Kind, Die Gütigen haben mir ein langes Leben geschenkt. Doch in meinen 150 Jahren, in denen ich an diesem Hof gedient, habe ist keiner so schnell zu König gekommen wie ihr."

Ihnen blieben die Worte weg.

Reinhardt war der erst der sich fing: „Haben die Gütigen auch einen Namen?"

„Wir nennen sie nur die Gütigen, doch am ersten Tag als sie sich dem König vorstellten, nannten sie sich die Aschen."

Bei Rehr und Reinhardt läuteten sofort die Alarmglocken.

„Wer sind die?", fragte Wallenberg, als die Dienerin sie in ihrem Zimmer alleine gelassen hatte.

„SG1 ist mal auf sie gestoßen. Es ist eine Spezies, die beim Erstkontakt sehr nett ist und ihre Technologie anbietet, um einem das Leben zu erleichtern, doch wenn man annimmt verlängern sie zwar dein Leben, nehmen dir aber die Möglichkeit welches zu zeugen.

Es ist ihre Methode Welten zu erobern.

Als sie merkten, dass SG1 sie enttarnt hatte haben sie eine Waffe durch das Tor geschickt, zum Glück wurde die Iris rechtzeitig geschlossen und somit ist kein Schaden entstanden.", erklärte Judith.

„Wir müssen um einiges vorsichtiger sein.

Rehr, sie gehen mit Wallenberg diese Wärmesignatur suchen. Weber, Coutard sie kommen mit mir. Wir werde der Einladung es Königs nachgehen und mit ihm einen kleinen Plausch beim Essen halten.", sagte Reinhardt.

Judith und Erich gingen durch die Gassen der Stadt in die Richtung in der sie die Wärmesignatur vermuteten.

Es war wie ausgestorben.

Als sie um eine Ecke bogen standen sie plötzlich vor einem Platz in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Turm stand, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gebäuden der Stadt war er nicht aus Stein und Holz sondern, aus Trinium.

Judith packe ihren Feldstecher aus und schaute zu dessen Spitze.

„Das Teil da passt überhaupt nicht zu deren Technologiestandard.", meinte sie und gab den Feldstecher an Erich weiter.

Speisesaal

Reinhardt, Coutard und Weber hatten mittlerweile Platz genommen und unterhielten siech mit den Adeligen, die bereits am Tisch saßen.

Alle warteten nur auf den König um mit dem Gelage zu beginnen.

Die Tür zu den königliche Gemächern öffnete sich und der König kam in der Begleitung seiner Leibwächter herein.

„Meine Untertanen, mit Vergnügen darf ich einen weiteren Gast begrüßen. Anestron von den Gütigen.", verkündete er mit lauter Stimme wären der Asche durch die Tür kam, in Begleitung von 10, bis unter die Zähne bewaffneten, Aschen.

Die Anwesenden von ST1 sprangen auf und zogen ihre Handfeuerwaffen, denn ihre Gewehre hatten sie auf ihrem Zimmer versteckt.

Doch sie kamen gar nicht zum Laden ihrer Waffen, da die Palastwachen schon ihre Hellebarden an ihre Kehlen.

Sie wurde entwaffnet und in eine Reihe gestellt.

Die Szene schien wie eingefroren, nur Anestron bewegte sich und lief auf die Tauri zu.

„Das berühmte SG1 Team. Der berüchtigte Colonel O'neill", er deutete auf Reinhardt:

„Die schöne und intelligente Major Carter", er wies auf Alina: „Ich habe mir dich älter vorgestellt

und Dr. Jackson.", er deute auf Coutard: „Doch wo ist Teal'c?"

„Der hat geschäftlich zutun.", rief Reinhardt: „Du weist schon, die Jaffa befreien und so."

„Ironisch wie eh und je."

„Da fehlen zwei! Sie sind... waren... zu fünft.", sagte der König, dem es erst jetzt, wo der Asche fertig mit aufzählen war, auffiel.

„Wo sind die beiden anderen!", schrie der Asche Reinhardt an.

Der antwortete gelassen: „Du hast einen kleinen Fehler in deiner Vorstellung gemacht, das sind nicht Carter und Jackson.

Darf ich vorstellen: Rambo, er vertritt Teal'c und unser neuestes Mitglied, Jeanne d'Arc, sie kümmert sich um unsere kleinen Wehwehchien."

Der Asche packe ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Wo sind die Anderen!", sagte er in einem Ton, der jedem normalen Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

Reinhardt grinste nur: „Ich hab keine Ahnung was die machen, nun ja ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen.

Daniel... der wird wieder irgendeine Rebellion gegen Unterdrücker anzetteln. Und Carter... wird irgendwas in die Luft jagen, das ist so eine komische Angewohnheit von ihr immer wenn ich nicht dabei bin etwas in die Luft zu jagen. Das letzte Mal war es ein Asgard Schlachtschiff."

Dem Asche seine Miene veränderte sich plötzlich und das wutverzerrte Gesicht nahm einen panischen Ausdruck an.

„Such sie, fangt bei der Planetaren Verteidigungsanlage an.", schrie er seine Soldaten an.

Die verließen daraufhin mit der hälfte der Wachen des Königs den Raum.

„Ich spreche euch hiermit schuldig des Massenmordes und der Zerstörung von Aschtra einer unserer Hauptwelten!", fuhr er an die drei Tauri gewannt fort.

„Moment Mal, was heißt hier Massenmord! Ihr ward doch die, die uns die Bombe oder Biowaffe durch das Tor geschickt haben. Wir haben nichts der gleichen getan."

„Ihr habt uns die Toradresse zu einem schwarzen Loch gegeben, wodurch unser Planet zerstört wurde, als wir sie anwählten."

6 der verbliebenen Wachen packten sie und schleppten sie aus dem Saal auf den Platz vor der Kathedrale.

Sie wurden vor eine Wand gestellt und es kamen 9 Soldaten mit Vorderladern und stellten sich in 4 Meter Entfernung in einer Reihe auf.

Sie stellten ihre Waffen mit dem Kolben auf den Boden und begannen Schwarzpulver in den Lauf rieseln zu lassen. Anschließen stopften sie es fest und warfen eine Kugel hinterher und stopften das ganze erneut.

Auf den Befehl eines Offiziers legten sie an.

Alina verschloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet gegen Himmel.

Plötzlich explodierte in einiger Entfernung die Spitze eines Turmes, wodurch alle abgelenkt waren und nicht bemerkten, dass sich Weber, Coutard und Reinhardt in weißem Licht auflösten.

„Sei gegrüßt Wolfgang Reinhardt.", begrüßte das überraschte ST1-Team eine kleine graue Gestalt.

Sie standen vollzählig auf der Brücke eines Asgard Schlachtschiffes, vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag ihre Ausrüstung, die sie in ihrem Zimmer im Palast zurückgelassen hatten.

„Ich bin Thor, Oberkommandierender der Asgardflotte."

„Hallo Thor, woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte ihn ein sehr überraschter Reinhardt.

„Ich habe die Erde lange beobachtet, so ist mir der WSD aufgefallen und auch die Gründung des STK."

„Du weist über alles bescheit?! Wieso hast du nicht O'neill oder dem SGC davon erzählt? Ich meine du bist ihr Verbündeter."

„Ich bin ein Verbündeter der Erde, doch es steht mir nicht zu, mich in ihre Innenpolitik ohne Grund einzumischen.

Ich habe von euch keine Gefahr ausgehen sehen, sondern euch eher als Unterstützung mit viel Potenzial, da ihr, wie O'Neill es ausdrücken würde, nicht von Bürokraten und Politikern ohne Ahnung ausgebremst werdet.

Danke Judith Rehr, dass du die Waffe auf dem Planeten zerstört hasst, kurz bevor sie auf mich geschossen hätte.

Mein Schiff ist sehr schwer Beschädigt von einem Kampf mit den Replikatoren, es hätte keinen Treffer ausgehalten.", sagte Thor in Richtung.

„War mir ein Vergnügen.", erwiderte ihm Ju, die die Überraschung am besten zu verkraften schien.

Der Schiffscomputer gab einen Signal-Ton von sich.

„Das Sternentor wurde aktiviert, ich empfange ein schwaches Funksignal.", berichtete Thor und legte es auf die Lautsprecher.

„ST1 von STK Kommen."

Thor aktivierte seine Kommunikation und über gab diese an Reinhardt.

„Hier Oberst Reinhardt, ich höre."

„Sie sind zu spät mit ihrem Statusbericht, was ist bei euch los."

„Wir hatten ein paar kleine Probleme.

Ich habe eine Gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Nun erst die schlechte, wir sind auf die Aschen gestoßen und die sind mächtig sauer auf uns, da sie die Adresse mit dem Schwarzen Loch, die sie von uns haben, angewählt und dadurch einen Planeten verloren haben."

„Und was ist die gute?"

„Nun wir haben Kontakt mit den Asgard aufgenommen. Thor war so nett uns aufzugabeln, kurz bevor wir öffentlich hingerichtete wurden. Er hat uns gesagt er sei ein Verbündeter der Erde und nicht direkt ein Verbündeter der USA und des Sternentorkontrollrats. Gibt es irgendeinen Anlass, dass sie so schnell nach ablaufen der Frist mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen haben?"

„Abydoss wurde von Anubis angegriffen und komplett zerstört. SG1 sind die einzigen, die es rechtzeitig vom Planeten geschafft haben. Es gibt sonst keine Überlebenden."


	15. A sort of homecoming

_**1.14 A Sort of **__**Homecoming**_

„Anubis ist auf einem Feldzug und wir müssen uns eine Fortbildung über uns ergehen lassen!", meckerte Coutard.

Sie saßen im Vortragsraum des STK, fast alle ST-Teams anwesend, bis auf die, die auf einer Mission waren.

„Es ist eigentlich nur ein kurzes Briefing über die neuen Projekte.", meinte Alina.

Judith räusperte sich und begann mit ihrem Vortrag:

„Seit die Asgard dem SGC ihre Technologie überlassen haben, haben unsere Workaholics von der Raumfahrt-Entwicklungs-Abteilung einen neuen Schiffstyp entwickelt um die neu erworbenen Technologien so effizient wie möglich einzusetzen.

Das Ergebnis ist die _**R**__aum-__**K**__reuzer-__**T**__räger_-4001 Klasse.", an der Leinwand hinter ihr erschien ein Computermodell.

„Ähnlich wie bei der **R**aum_-__**Z**__erstörer-__**T**__räger_-2001 Klasse, bei der der Prototyp kurz vor der Fertigstellung steht, besteht sie aus einem 450m langen Hauptkörper, an dessen Seiten, etwas nach vorne versetzt auf der Höhe des Kommandoturms, die zwei Hangar angebracht sind, mit je 110 Metern Länge.

Dadurch kann auf dem gewonnen Platz hinter dem Turm noch ein schweres Geschütz platziert werden.

Sie hat insgesamt 6 schwere Zwillings-Gaußgeschütztürme mit einem 55cm Kalieber.

Drei vor dem Turm, je etwas höher als das fordere und je eins auf jeder Hangargondel hinter dem Turm."

„Gaußgeschütz?", wurde sie von einem ST-Soldaten unterbrochen.

„Das ist der Name für eine Projektilkanone, die ihre Geschosse per Magnetfeld verschießt, statt mit einer Treibladung.

Die Geschwindigkeit der Geschosse wird nur durch den Energieaufwand begrenzt.

In diesem Fall werden die Geschosse auf 269 813 km/h, also 90% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit, beschleunigt." Als die Anwesenden sie immer noch anstarrten als ob sie mit ihnen Chinesisch reden würde, fügte sie genervt hinzu: „Eine Railgun!"

Auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden machte sich der Ausdruck des Begreifens breit.

Sie fuhr fort: „Sie hat außerdem noch 32 weitere Gaußgeschütztürme kleinerer Kalieber, 20 Raketensilos für Atomraketen, 12 mittlere Raketenbatterien, 25 Abfangraketenbatterien und 6 Torpedorohre.

Bei den Torpedorohren handelt es sich um Magnetschienen die den Gefechtskopf auf 80% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit bringen, wodurch ein Abfangen wesentlich erschwert wird.

Sie hat die neue Panzerlegierung aus Trinium, Wolfram und Titan, was uns einen schnelleren Bau ermöglicht, da sie nicht komplett aus Trinium besteht, welches wir kaum haben.

Die Hangars können je 8 RJ1 und einen Pelikan fassen.

Die minimale Besatzung beträgt 150, die Standard 260 Mann.

Das Projekt mit dem Namen 'Drei Götterwaffen' wurde vom Rat des Bundes abgesegnet,

das heißt, dass wir drei Schiffe halbwegs parallel bauen werden. Die Konstruktion der Docks beginnt während des Vortrags."

„Welchen Bezug hat der Name des Projektes zu diesem?", fragte Reinhardt.

„Die drei Namen der Waffen der oberste nordischen Götter sind auch die Namen der Schiffe.

Das erste Schiff trägt den Namen 'Gungnir', nach Odins Speer, Deutschland wird dafür es die Patenschaft übernehmen."

„Ich dachte Ihr würdet beim WSD nicht nach Ländern trennen.", flüsterte Wallenberg Reinhardt ins Ohr.

„Das tun wir auch nicht, die Besatzungen werden gemischt sein. Das ist nur nötig, um die Politiker davon abzuhalten darüber zu streiten, wer was besitzt und wer sich darum kümmern muss.", antwortete der.

„'Mjolnir', Thors Hammer ist das zweite Schiff und seine Paten sind Dänemark, Schweden, Norwegen, Irland und Österreich.

Das dritte Schiff ist 'Tyrs Schwert' und dessen Patenland ist Frankreich.

Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Was ist mit der RZT-2001?", fragte Coutard, dem das Ganze allmählich doch zu interessieren schien.

„Die wird, dank der neuen Legierung und der Trinium Ladung die wir erbeutet haben, in ein paar Monaten fertig sein.

Die Hauptsektion ist 220 Meter, die Hangars 90 Meter lang."

Ein Feldwebel kam in den Raum gestürmt und unterbrach den Vortrag.

Er ging zu General Seibold, der in der ersten Reihe saß und überreichte ihm eine schriftliche Meldung.

Der General las sie sich durch und ging zum Podium.

„Wir haben so eben einen Bericht erhalten, dass SG1 Daniel Jackson auf einem Planeten gefunden hat. Die Aufgestiegenen haben ihn anscheinend zurück geschickt, doch er scheint sich an fast nichts mehr zu erinnern.

Er ist mit Jonas Quinn auf eine Mission gegangen, um Informationen aus dem Flakschiff von Anubis zu stehlen.

Wir wurden von den Tok'ra informiert, dass sich Anubiss Flakschiff in der Umlaufbahn von Kelowna befindet; es ist dasselbe Schiff das Abydos zerstört hat.

Anubis weis anscheinend von der Existenz von Naquadria, welches nur auf Kelowna vorkommt und er scheint Jonas Quinn und Daniel Jackson gefangen genommen zu haben.

Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen welche Bedrohung von diesem Schiff ausgeht und welche verheerenden Folgen es hätte wenn Anubis strategische Informationen aus Jonas Quinn heraus bekommt.

Wir werden das Alkesch, welches bei der Verteidigung des Tok'rastützpunktes weitgehend unbeschädigt blieb, mit 11 ST-Teams und Sprengstoff beladen und damit, dank Tarnvorrichtung, das Schiff sabotieren und die Beiden befreien.

Die Teams ST1, 3-12 werden an diesem Einsatz teilnehmen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Welche Art der Sabotage werden wir vornehmen? Ich meine, stecken wir ein paar Naquada-Atombomben in das Flakschiff oder aktivieren wir einfach nur die Selbstzerstörung?", fragte Reinhardt.

„Keins von Beidem. Die Atombomben würden seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Erde richten und das ist das Letzte was wir wollen und die Selbstzerstörung würde aufgehalten werden.

Wir werden ein paar konventionelle Sprengsätze und Goa'ult-Naquadabomben von den Tok'ra verwenden.

Wenn es keine Fragen mehr gibt, will ich alle genanten Teams in einer halben Stunde voll ausgerüstet im Torraum haben. Wegtreten!", befahl der General.

_**Getarntes Alkesch, hoher Orbit, Kelowna**_

„ST4-12 sabotieren Sie die ihnen zugewiesenen strategischen Punkte. ST1 und 3 werden die beiden Zielpersonen befreien. Auf geht's!", befahl Reinhardt.

Die ST Teams verschwanden per Ringtransporter zu den unterschiedlichen Positionen in Anubiss Schiff.

Als ST1 mit dem Ringtransporter ankam, sahen sie nur noch wie die wachhabenden Jaffa zu Boden fielen, von den Kugeln von ST3, die als Erste angekommen waren, durchsiebt.

Sie waren mit schallgedämpften G36C bewaffnet; nur Wallenberg hatte diesmal eine MP7 genommen.

Sie beseitigten die Wachen mit den Zat-Modulen und rückten vorsichtig aber zügig mit ST3 vor.

Als sie Stabwaffenschüsse aus der Richtung der Verhörkammer vernahmen, fingen sie an zu rennen.

Als sie auf eine Gangkreuzung zu rannten, an der es links zur Verhörkammer ging, kamen von rechts 10 Jaffa angerannt, die in Richtung der Schüsse verschwanden, ohne die beiden ST-Teams zu bemerken.

ST1 bog um die Ecke und begann das Feuer auf die Jaffa zu eröffnen, während ST3 ihnen den Rücken deckte.

Die Jaffa gingen zu Boden, bevor sie überhaupt realisierten, dass sie angegriffen wurden.

Als sie den Raum betraten sahen sie Daniel Jackson, der mittendrin zwischen toten Jaffa über Jonas Quinn gebeugt war, welcher offensichtlich einen Stabwaffentreffer am Arm hatte.

„Sani!", befahl Reinhardt.

Alina kam sofort vor und kümmerte sich um Jonass Wunde.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Jonas seine Retter mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Sie hatten alle Sturmhauben über gezogen.

„Wer wir sind? Wir sind Freunde und wir sind hier um eure Ärsche zu retten.", sagte Reinhardt.

„Wenn ihr Freunde seit, wieso tragt ihr dann Masken?", fragte Jonas weiter.

„Weil es Leute auf der Erde gibt, die nicht unsere Identität herausfinden sollten. Denn dies könnte zu Komplikationen führen."

„Es ist aber nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig wenn ihr eure Gesichter versteckt."

„Lass es. Es ist besser wenn vorerst niemand weis wer genau sie sind.", versuchte Daniel einen leicht aufgebrachten Jonas zu beruhigen.

„Wieder so was, was du einfach weist?"

„JA!"

„Ich bin fertig. Können sie laufen Mr. Quinn?", fragte ihn Alina.

„Jonas bitte. Ja ich kann laufen, ich wurde ja schließlich nicht am Bein getroffen.", antworte er und fing wieder an zu lächeln.

„Wir müssen vom Schiff, die Flotte von Ba'al ist eingetroffen und wenn wir es nicht in ein paar Minuten sprengen, ist von seiner Flotte nicht mehr viel übrig, dem wir die Zerstörung des Schiffes in die Schuhe schieben könnten.", sagte Judith.

„Bringt sie zu dem Ringtransporter.", befahl Reinhardt.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück mit Jonas und Daniel im Schlepptau.

Auf einmal kam ein Trupp Jaffa um die Ecke. Aline schrie: „Vorsicht!", umklammerte Jonas am Bauch und drückte ihn hinter den nächst besten Vorsprung bevor der überhaupt wusste was los war, während Erich Daniel in Sicherheit brachte.

Der Rest erledigte die Jaffa mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen.

„So gerne ich auch kuschle, du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen oder willst du mich ersticken?", meinte Jonas keuchend zu Alina, die ihn fest umschlungen an die Wand drückte, worauf sie sofort einen Schritt zurück machte und sich mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht wegdrehte.

Sie gingen weiter. Kaum hatten sie den Ringtransporter erreicht, kamen schon die nächsten Jaffa.

Judith aktivierte die Ringe und sie verschwanden allesamt.

Als die Ringe sich entfernten, merkten sie, dass sie nicht zurück auf das Alkesch transportiert wurden wie beabsichtigt, sondern sich in einer alten Lagerhalle standen in der sich viele verschiedene Dinge befanden.

„Wir sind in der Artefakten Sammlung von meiner Regierung!", stellte Jonas fest.

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, hörten sie Jack etwas zu Sam sagen und fast zum selben Zeitpunkt Anubiss Schiff explodierten.

Langsam und vorsichtig gingen sie in Richtung O'Neills Stimme.

Reinhardt packte einen Spiegel aus und schaute mit dessen Hilfe um die letzte Ecke. SG1 stand mit ein paar anderen Menschen, die wahrscheinlich von diesem Planeten stammten, in mitten von Anibuss Jaffa.

Reinhardt gab ST1 und ST3 schnell Befehlszeichen worauf diese sich in Position brachten.

Sam sah nur mehrere Betäubungsgranaten in den Raum fliegen, worauf sie „Deckung!", rief und die Kelowna Politiker zu Boden riss.

Als sie den Kopf hob, waren die meisten Jaffa schon tot, doch sie bekam gerade noch mit wie Maskierte in Uniform sich zurück zogen und Jonas und Daniel in den Raum kamen.

„Ist die Party schon vorbei?", frage Jonas in die Runde, worauf er von den Politikern nur unverständliche Blicke erntete.

„Jonas Quinn, ich glaube du warst zu lange bei den Tauri.", meinte Teal'c mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.


	16. Zwei falsche Klone zuviel

1

_**1.15 Zwei falsche Klone zuviel**_

Herzog seufzte, es war 6 Uhr morgens und er musste seinen 17 Jahre alten Sohn von einer Polizeiwache abholen, weil dieser sich unbedingt mit ein paar Teenagern schlägern musste.

Er unterschrieb ein paar Papiere, bezahlte die Kaution, nahm seinen Sohn und verließ die Wache.

Sie kamen gerade zur Tür, als zwei Polizisten einen etwa 16 Jahre alten Teenager hereinführten.

Als dieser ihn sah sagte der sofort: „Hey Tobi, kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?"

Herzog blieb stehen und fragte etwas verwirrt: „Kennen wir uns?"

„Ich bin's, äh weist du nicht mehr, Wolfgangs Neffe!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass er einen hat."

„Klar hat der einen, der steht vor dir, Dobby!"

Als Tobias seinen alten Codenamen für verdeckte WSD Einsätze hörte, wurde er hellhörig.

„Warte im Wagen, das könnte ne Weile dauern.", sagte er an seinen Sohn gerichtet und warf diesem die Autoschlüssel zu, welche er fing und verkatert zum Auto trottete.

„Ich würde gern alleine und ungestört mit ihm reden.", sagte er an die Polizistin gewendet, die sie darauf hin in ein Zimmer führten.

„Woher kennst du den Namen?", fragte Tobias sofort, nach dem die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen wurde.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich dein Freund, Oberst Wolfgang Reinhardt vom STK, bin.", sagte der Teenager.

„Du willst mich verarschen Bürschchen. Woher weist du vom STK! Rück sofort raus damit!"

„Ich bin es wirklich! Ich bin heute Morgen so aufgewacht."

„Und ich soll dir das einfach glauben. Was!?"

„Wenn du's so willst! Wir sind seit dem Tod meines Bruders befreundet. Du warst damals sein bester Freund und ich sein 14 Jahre alter kleiner Bruder.

Nachdem er bei dem Frontalzusammenstoß mit den besoffenen Jugendlichen gestorben war hast du mich aus meinem Loch geholt und mir gezeigt, dass das Leben weiter geht.

Als ich dann mit 19 meine schwangere Freundin Simone, die deine Schwester ist, geheiratet habe, warst du mein Trauzeuge.

Ihre Schwangerschaft war der Grund weshalb ich beim Bund studiert habe, da ich mir kein normales Studium leisten konnte. Du warst damals schon Offizier.

Sie wurde bei dem Oktoberfestattentat, zusammen mit unserer Tochter, getötet."

Tobias schaute den Jungen an. Er sah dem 16 jährigen Wolfgang tatsächlich verdammt ähnlich. Doch so richtig überzeugt war er nicht, was dessen Geschichte anbelangte.

„Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, was?", sagte Wolfgang auf seinen skeptischen Blick hin: „Na schön, wenn du mir immer noch nicht glaubst.

Wir zwei sind wohl die einzigen die wissen, das Köhler bei dem Anschlag nicht ums Leben gekommen ist, sondern sich nach Brasilien abgesetzt hatte, bis ich ihn 3 Wochen später aufgestöbert habe, die Namen der Hinterleute aus ihm heraus gepresst habe, ihn getötet und sie anschließend gejagt habe.

An Simones und Danielas ersten Todestag hast du mich abends besucht, ich war strunzbesoffen und hab dir alles erzählt."

Tobias Augen weiteten sich, als er den letzten Teil hörte.

Er glaubte ihm! Es war nicht das was er erzählt hatte was ihn überzeugte, auch wenn sein Wolfgang der Einzige war der das wissen konnte.

Es war vielmehr der Gesichtsausdruck des Halbstarken der ihm gegenüber stand.

Sein Freund mochte der abgekochteste Soldat sein, den es je gegeben hatte, doch der Tod seiner ersten Frau und seines Kindes, hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen und selbst 20 Jahre später, nahm ihn ihr Todestag noch jedes Mal sehr mit.

„Wolfi, bist du verrückt?! Wir sind hier auf einer Polizeistation und du redest über eine Mord!", pflaumte Tobias ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme an.

„Du glaubst mir also?!", fragte Wolfi.

„Es gibt Keinen außer dir der so verrückt wäre, das alles auf einer Polizeistation mit mir zu erzählen."

Tobias verließ das Zimmer und kam nach 10 Minuten zurück.

„Ich hab alles geklärt. Komm mit!"

Sie verließen die Wache und gingen zu Tobi's Auto, indem sein Sohn lang und tief seinen Rausch ausschlief.

Auf dem Weg zum Stützpunkt rief Herzog den General an und erzählte ihm, was passiert war.

Auf dem Parkplatz wurden sie schon von Judith erwarte, die von 2 Sanitätern und 2 Wachleuten flankiert wurde.

Herzog übergab ihnen den jungen Reinhardt und fuhr dann schnell seinen Sohn nach Hause.

Als Reinhardt ausstieg und die Delegation sah, sagte er nur: „Rehr, lassen sie mich raten. Das", worauf er auf die Sanitäter deutete, „bedeutet viele Nadeln und sie wissen wie sehr ich Nadeln hasse!"

„Junge, das wird schon nicht so schlimm.", meinte die lächelnd.

„Sagen sie nur, dass sie mir und Herzog nicht glauben!? Hallo?! Ich bin es, Wolfgang Reinhardt."

Sie führten ihn durch die Gänge des STK auf die Krankenstation zu Dr. Nessling.

Nach 2 Stunden intensiver Tests ging Nessling in den Besprechungsraum indem der General und der Rest von ST1 schon warteten.

„Doktor, ist es Reinhardt oder ist es jemand anderes und wenn er es ist, was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte ihn der General sogleich.

„Ich habe die DNS des Jungen mit der des Oberst verglichen. Sie sind eigentlich identisch.", begann dieser.

„Also ist es Reinhardt?"

„Nein. Er hat zwar dieselbe DNS aber er hat keiner seiner Narben, weder die der Einsätze, noch die aus seiner Jugend.

Wir können also ausschließen, dass er verjüngt wurde.

Außerdem habe ich eine kleine Anomalie in seiner DNS entdeckt, die ich durch die Datenbank gejagt habe und sie ist die Gleiche wie die von Dolly, obwohl seine stärker ist."

„Ein Klon?!", stutzte der General.

„So wie es aussieht, ja. Allerdings muss jemand sein Bewusstsein auf ihn übertragen haben, was jemanden von der Erde ausschließt und diesem jemand ist ein sehr schwerer Fehler unterlaufen. Die Anomalie wird den Klon umbringen."

Judith ging einen Gang entlang, stoppte bei der Tür, vor der zwei Wachen postiert waren und klopfte.

„Herein.", sagte eine junge Stimme.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie.

„Das heißt, wie geht es ihnen Herr Oberst."

Ju schmunzelte.

„Was, sie glauben mir also immer noch nicht, dass ich derjenige bin für den ich mich ausgebe? Na schön.

Bei ihrer ersten Undercover Mission, war ich ihr Befehlshaber und damals sollten wir ein Ehepaar spielen. Wir haben dabei…"

„Reinhardt, ich weis wer sie sind. Ich weis nicht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll.

Sie sind ein Klon."

„Was?"

„Ich verstehe, wenn sie jetzt sauer sind, aber…"

„Ich bin nicht nur sauer weil ich gegen meinen Willen geklont wurde, ich bin noch viel wütender darauf, dass derjenige mich in Teenageralter zurück versetzt hat.

Ich hasse Pickel."

„Derjenige hat sie nicht nur ins Teenageralter versetzt, er hat auch einen Fehler gemacht. Ihre DNS zerfällt, sie werden sterben."

Judith hatte ihn, in den vielen Jahren in denen sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten, noch nie mit solchen Emotionen am Boden gesehen.

Normalerweise war er der Fels in der Brandung. Der, der als letzter sein Lächeln verlor, auch wenn dies nur ein kleines war, so hatte er noch nie verloren. Er hatte schon Foltermeistern von der Streckbank nach 3 Stunden Folter ins Gesicht gelächelt.

„Ich weis nicht was dafür verantwortlich ist, der Gedanke das ich sterben werde oder ein pubertärer Hormonschub, aber bitte verzeihen sie es mir, bitte.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Was soll ich ihnen verzeihen?", fragte Ju verwirrt.

Reinhardt schloss seine Hände um ihren Kopf und küsste sie sanft.

Als er sich löste rannte er aus dem Zimmer, einen verdutzten Major zurücklassend.

Nach einer Weile ging sie in Richtung ihres Quartiers.

„Major Rehr in den Besprechungsraum.", kam eine Durchsage.

Als sie im Besprechungsraum ankam, waren schon alle Mitglieder von ST1 anwesend, abgesehen von Reinhardt, doch sein Klon war anwesend.

„Wir haben vor einer halben Stunde eine Nachricht von Walter erhalten. O'Neill wurde auch durch einen Klon ersetzt und sein Klon weist genau dieselben Symptome auf wie Reinhardts: Er ist im Teenageralter und hat denselben genetischen Defekt.

Das SGC hat herausgefunden, dass ein Asgard dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie sind gerade dabei ihm eine Falle zu stellen.", berichtete General Seibold.

Der Klon konnte nur noch ein „Verdammte Grauköpfe" fluchen, als ST1 von weißem Licht umfasst wurde und der Asgardtransporter sie aus dem Raum beförderte.

„Seid gegrüßt.", sagte sie Thor.

Sie standen in einem Asgard Schiff in einem Labor und vor ihnen stand der Oberkommandierende der Asgardflotte, neben ihm auf einer Art Stuhl war ein anderer Asgard mit Kabelbindern daran gefesselt.

Als keiner der Menschen antwortete erzählte Thor was vorgefallen war.

„… O'Neill wollte, dass ich das, durch Lokis Klonverfahren, fehlerhaftes Duplikat repariere. Ich habe ihn repariert und dann mit SG1 zurück auf die Erde geschickt.

Danach hab ich aus der Datenbank erfahren, dass es noch einen weiteren Menschen mit dem Selben Schicksal gibt."

Wie aufs Wort kam Reinhardt in den Raum.

„Thor, ihr solltet Lagepläne im Schiff aufhängen, das ist ja der reinste Irrgarten!"

„Oberst.", sagte Ju in einem sehr merkwürdigen Ton.

„Ja ich bin es Major'", erwiderte der und an den Rest gewannt: „Freut sich den sonst niemand mich zu sehen?"

„Ähm hallo, ich weis ja nicht ob ihr es bemerkt habt, doch ich sterbe!", mischte sich Reinhardts Klon pampig in die Begrüßung ein.

Ein Wagen hielt vor einer Schule.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das Machen willst?", fragte Reinhardt seinen Klon.

„Nein bin ich nicht, aber es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert.", antwortete er ihm.

„Du weist das du das nicht machen musst. Ich hätte dir ganz leicht einen Job beim WSD besorgen können."

„Es ist eine Chance für einen Neuanfang, eine Weile ohne das ganze Kämpfen wird mir gut tun. Außerdem weist du doch wie spaßig die Zeit damals war."

„Genau deswegen mein ich ja, mit einer Gruppe Halbstarker herum zu ziehen ist sicher nicht mehr das, was du erwartest.

Nun es ist deine Entscheidung. Du weist wo ich bin wenn du dir es anders überlegen solltest oder wenn du etwas brauchst."

„Ich werde schon klarkommen. Wenigstens hab ich nicht das Problem wie O'Neills Klon John und der Alk Altersbeschränkung in den Staaten.", grinste er und stieg aus.

„Ach, ich hätte da beinahe was vergessen.", meinte Reinhardt und warf seinem Klon eine Brieftasche durch das offene Fenster des Autos zu: „Deine neue Identität.

Der drehte sich um fing sie auf, winkte zum Abschied einmal kurz und ging in Richtung Schule davon.


	17. Ahnungslos!

1

_**1.16 Woher wussten sie DAS!**_

Es war dunkel, kalt und es regnete.

Eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Regenjacke stand auf einer Autobahnbrücke und beobachtete den spärlichen Verkehr, der unter ihm hindurch fuhr.

„_Was für ein verdammter Job. Die müssen mich ausgerechnet nach Deutschland versetzen, als ob der NID hier Agenten bräuchte. Na ja, zum Glück ist das mein letzter Auftrag hier.",_ dachte sie: _„Danach wird mir das hier sowieso zu heiß."_

Plötzlich sah sie auf und sah das ,auf was sie gewartet hatte.

„Posten 1 an FHQ, ich habe die Transporter gesichtet.", funkte er an einen Einsatzleitwagen, der auf dem nächsten Rasthof stand.

„Johnson, sind sie sich sicher? Wenn wir uns noch eine Panne erlauben, bekommen wir eine Burn notice.", meldete der leitende Agent.

„Welcher Transport mit Siemens Werbung und einer Militäreskorte in zivil fährt Sonntags Nacht, bevor das Lkw-Fahrverbot aufgehoben wurde, über diese Autobahn? Außerdem habe ich das Kennzeichen identifiziert.", antwortete sie leicht gereizt.

Sie stand hier draußen im Regen und fror sich wer weis was ab und die saßen gemütlich in den FHQ-Wagen und ließen es sich bei einer Tasse warmen Kaffee gut gehen.

Johnson setzte sich auf ihr Geländemotorrad, das neben ihr auf der Autobahnüberführung stand und raste davon.

Als der Lkw die nächste Ausfahrt passierte, kamen zwei schwarze Pkw von dieser auf die Autobahn.

Die zwei fuhren unauffällig an einem der beiden Sattelschlepper vorbei, wobei vom ersten ein schallgedämpfter Schuss auf einen der Reifen der Zugmaschine abgegeben wurde.

Der Zug teilte sich auf.

Während der getroffene Sattelschlepper, dessen Fahrer ein Schleudern gekonnt verhindert hatte, in die nächste Raststätte mit den zwei eskortierenden Autos, ausrollte, unwissend, dass er beschossen wurde.

Die Anderen fuhren mit dem Rest der Eskorte weiter.

Kaum war der angeschossene Lkw auf dem einsamen Rastplatz zum Stehen gekommen, kamen mehrere Granaten, die eine Rauchspur hinter sich herzogen, aus allen möglichen Richtungen geflogen.

Die Eskorte, die schon ausgestiegen war, sah nur noch leicht gelblichen Rauch und fiel bewusstlos um.

Mehrere Männer mit Gasmasken und MP rannten zum Lkw, sicherten ihn in alle Richtungen und öffneten die Tür zur Ladefläche.

Der Lkw war mit Kisten beladen, die in etwa die Maße 50x125x65 cm, wogen etwa 100kg und hatten an jeder Ecke einen Griff.

Der Lkw war mit Kisten beladen, die 50x125x65 cm maßen, ca.100kg wogen und an jeder Ecke einen Griff hatten.

Die Männer mit den Gasmasken begannen die Kisten in Kleintransporter zu laden.

Sie hatten gerade die ersten zwei Kisten verstaut, da stiegen der Fahrer und der Beifahrer des Lkws, die sie übersehen hatten, mit MP7 aus und begannen auf sie zu feuern.

Sie hatten schon 3 außer Gefecht gesetzt, bevor die Anderen überhaupt reagieren konnten.

Panisch und sehr unprofessionell, die Waffen mit einer Hand haltend, erwiderten sie das Feuer.

Zu ihrem Glück war das Betäubungsgas noch nicht ganz verschwunden und so wurden den beiden Verteidigern schwindlig und ihnen verschwamm das Bild vor den Augen.

Sie fielen auf ihre Knie und Hände.

Zwei der Angreifer gingen vorsichtig zu den Beiden hin, schlugen ihnen die Waffen aus den Händen und kickten sie weg.

Der beim Fahrer nahm seine Waffe, legte die Mündung auf den Hinterkopf des vor ihm knienden Soldaten und drückte ohne den Hauch einer Emotion ab.

Der andere schien sich über ihn aufzuregen, doch der mittlerweile am Boden liegende Beifahrer bekam nicht mit was er sagte. Dann kam der Kolben der MP des über ihm Stehenden herunter gesaust und es wurde alles schwarz.

Johnson war stink sauer.

Dieser Depp von Reagan hatte ihn einfach so umgebracht, obwohl er vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall freute sie sich nur noch mehr auf ihren Schreibtischjob.

„_Diese Unfähigkeit muss wohl in der Familie liegen.",_ dachte Johnson.

Die Mercedes-Busse waren schon mit ihrer Ladung losgefahren.

Dann hatten sie eben nur zwei, besser als nichts, war hier die Devise.

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchten mehrere Hubschrauber auf. Aus einem wurde sofort das Feuer auf sie eröffnet, während zwei weitere Spezialeinheiten absetzten.

Johnson rannte zu ihrer Maschine und raste wie eine Wilde davon.

_**STK, Besprechungsraum, Notsitzung,**_

ST1, 2 und 3 warteten auf den General, der eine Notstandssitzung einberufen hatte.

„ Was hat Sam eigentlich mit den Pläne der KT4001 vor, die wir ihr geschickt haben?", fragte Alina Judith.

„Sie wird das Grunddesign übernehmen, allerdings wird sie eine eigene Klasse konstruieren und nur das Design ansatzweise übernehmen.

Es würde wahrscheinlich etwas blöd kommen, wenn sie plötzlich Fusions- anstatt Naquadareaktoren verwenden würde, vor allem, da die USA diese Technologie nicht einmal im Ansatz besitzt.

Die neuen, besseren Hauptgeschütze würden erst recht Aufmerksamkeit erregen und wenn die herausfinden, dass die meisten der verwendeten Maschinenkomponenten von deutschen und französischen Firmen hergestellt werden…"

Der General kam in den Raum, gefolgt vom Nachrichten Offizier.

„Wir haben ein Problem.", sagte der außer Atem.

„Das will ich wohl hoffen.

Denn wenn sie mich Sonntagnachts aus dem Bett, weg von meiner Frau holen um mir eine Fortbildung über den neusten Fortschritt unserer Botanikerabteilung zu informieren, dann können sie sich schon mal einen Posten in der Antarktis besorgen, denn das wird die einzige Möglichkeit sein mir zu entkommen.", meinte Herzog sehr genervt.

„Vor etwa 2 Stunden ist einer unserer „Spezial-Transporter" überfallen worden. Er war von Nürnberg aus auf dem Weg nach Wilhelmshaven, von wo die Fracht dann weiter nach Grönland transportiert werden sollte.

Die Angreifer haben zuerst die Eskorte mit Betäubungsgas ausgeschaltet und dann zwei der neuen Brennstoffzellen erbeutet.

Sie hatten anscheinend vor mehrere zu rauben, doch der Fahrer und Beifahrer konnten das verhindern, indem sie drei der Angreifer außer Gefecht setzten.

Darauf hin haben sie den Fahrer erschossen und den Beifahrer niedergeschlagen."

„Was veranlasst die so etwas wegen ein paar Brennstoffzelle zu tun? Ich meine, Deutschland ist zwar führend auf dem Gebiet, doch wäre einfache Industriespionage nicht effektiver?", fragte Wallenberg.

„Wir reden hier von der neusten Version, die mit der Hilfe von erworbener außerirdischer Technologien konstruiert wurde.

Die Basis ist zwar Erdtechnologie, doch der Unterschied ist vergleichsweise wie der zwischen der ersten Dampfmaschine und einem Audi R8.

5 dieser Spielzeuge, wie sie der Oberst immer zu nennen pflegt, können eines der Hauptgeschütze des RKT 4001 10 Stunden lang mit Energie versorgen, bei Dauerfeuer!

Da sind die Nuklearreaktoren der US Flugzeugträger ein Witz dagegen.", erklärte Judith.

„Oh!"

„Welches Gas haben die verwendet?", fragte Reinhardt.

„Nachtschatten.", antwortete der ND-Offizier.

„Verdammt!"

Auf die fragenden Blicke der meisten Anwesenden erklärte Herzog: „Nachtschatten ist ein "Betäubungsgas", obwohl es diesen Namen nicht verdient.

1980 haben die Russen an einem Betäubungsgas gearbeitet das sehr schnell wirkt. Doch was die wenigsten wissen, sie haben es nie vollendet, da es entweder zu schwach war, oder die Betroffenen daran starben.

Als es dann eingestellt werden sollte hat es ein NID-Agent in die Finger bekommen und die Amerikaner haben in der Annahme, dass die Russen ihr Gas mittlerweile Serienreif hatten, weiter entwickelt.

Sie glauben immer noch, dass die Russen das Gas besitzen und haben es deshalb in der Vergangenheit eingesetzt um die Spur auf diese zu lenken, doch es konnte nie perfektioniert werden, die Opfer leiteten unter Nachwirkung des Gases.

Es ist im Grunde eine Droge, die nie komplett aufhört zu wirken, was den Körper nach und nach zerstört. Dies kann sich Jahre hinziehen und ist äußerst qualvoll, da ein richtiger Rausch nur am Anfang besteht.

Das Projekt wurde eingestellt.

Der NID ist die einzige Organisation, die noch Restbestände von diesem Zeug hat und zwar in beträchtlichen Mengen."

„Was will der NID in Deutschland und weshalb rauben sie Wehrtechnik? Die sind doch in der Annahme, dass sie uns Jahrhunderte voraus sind.", fragte Weber

„Das wissen nur die wenigsten Agenten des NID, nämlich die, die mit dem Projekt 'Blue Book' zutun haben. Der Rest ist ahnungslos.

Beim BND wissen auch nicht alle über den WSD Bescheid.

Es wir wahrscheinlich die Abteilung sein, die die Militärprojekte anderer Staaten überwacht und wenn sie Technologien finden die ihnen voraus zu sein scheinen, stehlen sie sie einfach in alter KGB Manier.

Normalerweise stehlen sie nur die Baupläne, aber ich denke entweder die sind mit denen nicht vorangekommen oder irgendein dummer General hat ihnen wieder mal eine unmögliche Zeitfrist gestellt,

bevor die Operation eingestellt wird.

Das letzte Mal hätten sie beinahe einen Krieg mit Russland verursacht. Das war vielleicht ein Theater."

„Wieso KGB Manier und das mit dem Kalten Krieg ist doch schon ewig her.", warf Wallenberg.

Herzog fing an zu lachen:

„Weil der KGB die Ersten waren, die damit begonnen haben gezielt Technologie zu stehlen und es auch am meisten betrieben haben. Sie wurden aber mittlerweile von den Chinesen abgelöst und ewiger Zweiter an dieser Stelle sind unsere geliebten Staaten.

Dieser Zwischenfall, den ich angesprochen habe, liegt ein halbes Jahr zurück. Die wollten die Pläne für die Vakuumbombe stehlen, die die Russen im Moment entwickeln."

„Oh!"

_**NID Versteck **_

Johnson hatte sich in ihr sicheres Versteck gerettet, von dem nicht einmal der NID wusste.

Sie hatte sich ihrer nassen Kleider entledigt und nahm nun ein Bad.

Normalerweise nahm sie nie ein Bad, denn es dauerte zu lange und man war zu angreifbar, doch das war ihre sichere Wohnung, was sollte da schon passieren.

Sie stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab, warf das Handtuch in die Ecke und lief nackt durch die Wohnung in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Mittlerweile hatte die Heizung die Wohnung stark aufgeheizt. Es war zwar Frühling, aber dem verdammten Wetter in Deutschland schien das wenig zu interessieren.

Sie legte sich zu ihrem Laptop aufs Bett und überprüfte ihre geschäftlichen Mails.

Siegl brachte sein GSG9-Team vor der Tür in Stellung.

Sie hatten die Zielperson ausgemacht.

Sie war gut, verdammt gut, doch sein Team war besser.

Er gab das Zeichen, dass sich alle bereit machen sollten und jeder überprüfte sein Intar-Magazin.

Ihn widerte der Gedanke an, auf jemanden schießen zu müssen, auch wenn es nur Betäubungsschüsse waren.

Sie hatte zwar schon ein paar Menschen erschießen müssen, doch das war immer reine Notwehr gewesen.

Sein Team war das, mit den wenigsten Toten bei Einsätzen und bevor sie diese Intar-Munition hatten, hatte der Waffenmeister einmal scherzhaft gemeint, ob sie nicht mal wenigstens die ganz bösen Jungs erschießen könnten, da ihm die Kosten der Flash- und Stingergranten zu hoch wurden.

„Zielperson im Bad.", meldete der Beobachtungsposten.

„Sind sie sich zu 100 sicher?", fragte Siegl.

„Nicht ganz. Die Wohnung ist sehr stark aufgeheizt. Da drin sind Temperaturen wie in der Sahara. Die Wärmebildkameras bringen keine eindeutigen Bilder rein.

Der Ami hat wohl noch nie was von Klimaschutz gehört. Wenn die Temperaturen noch ein wenig steigen ruf ich die Feuerwehr!"

„Okay, wir gehen trotzdem rein. Knackt das Schloss. 3 und 4 geben uns Deckung, 2 du gehst mit mir, wir stürmen das Bad.", meinte er an seine Gruppe gewannt.

Sie stellten sich auf, knackten das Schloss und stürmten leise.

Die Wohnung bestand aus 3 Räumen, dem Wohnzimmer mit Küche zur Eingangstür. Von dem gingen zwei Türen ab zum Schlafzimmer und zum Bad.

Siegl ging mit seiner 2 vor der Badtür in Stellung, traten die Tür ein und stürmten.

Das Bad war leer!

Schnell drehte er sich um und wollte gerade seinen Teammitglieder Bescheid sagen, da hörte der bereits Schüsse fallen.

Johnson lag auf dem Bett und las gerade eine Mail über den Status der Mission mit weiteren Befehlen, als sie einen Knall hörte.

Sie griff nach ihrer Pistole, die am Nachttisch lag und ging zur Tür, an der ein Türspion im Schlüsselloch angebracht war.

Sie schaute hindurch und fluchte.

Sie hatten sie also gefunden.

Mit ihrer 45 Colt schoss sie 4 mal durch die Tür in Richtung der beiden Eindringlinge, die sie durch den Türspion gesehen hatte.

Sie hörte Schmerzensschreie. Sie hatte also einen getroffen, doch die Freude war kurz, als mehrere Salven aus Vollautomatischen Waffen durch die Tür geflogen kamen.

„_Scheiße, die wollen mich Tot!",_ dachte sie und versuchte in Deckung zu gehen.

Sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend, rückten sie immer weiter vor.

Die Tür hatte mittlerweile ein Loch, wodurch sie die Tür nicht öffnen mussten um eine Flashgranate ins Zimmer werfen zu können.

Als diese explodiert war, trat Siegl die Tür ein und sie stürmten das Zimmer.

Auf dem Bett lag eine betäubte splitterfasernackte Frau! Sie war etwa 1,75 groß und ihre roten gelockten Haare gingen ihr bis zu den Schultern, in der rechten Hand hielt sie eine ‚45 Colt.

„Oh was haben wir den da! Eine Schöne, die auf Biest macht. Die würde ich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen!", grinste die 2.

„Schwarz, lass deine unqualifizierten Kommentare!", meinte Siegl an seine 2 gewannt und funkte dann: „Einsatzleitung, wir brauchen einen Notarzt und ein RTW! 3 ist getroffen worden, Situation unter Kontrolle. ZP betäubt."

„Verstanden Notarzt und Sanis unterwegs."

Er deckte die Frau zu, nahm ihr die Waffe ab und legt ihr Handschellen an.


	18. Jagd auf Washinton

_**1.17 Jagd auf Washington**_

„_Wo bin ich?"_, war Johnsons erster Gedanke als sie aufwachte.

Sie schaute sich um. Der Raum hatte die Ausmaße 3x2,5m und enthielt nur die Pritsche auf der sie lag, ein Klo und ein Waschbecken, Fenster waren keine vorhanden.

Man hatte ihr eine einfache Jogginghose und ein oliv grünes T-Shirt angezogen.

„Das ist aber nicht der Himmel.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, dann fiel ihr es wieder ein.

Sie war in ihrer sicheren Wohnung gewesen, dann wurde sie entdeckt und die hatten sie mit Blei nur so durchsiebt.

„Warte mal, seit wann glühen Kugeln rot?"

Sie zog hastig das T-Shirt hoch.

Nichts! Keine Wunden! Nicht eine Narbe!

Sie war verwirrt, hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Nein, das war kein Traum gewesen, doch was war es dann?

Die Tür ging auf und es standen zwei Gestalten, komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, mit Westen und Sturmmasken.

„Aufstehen!", befahl ein der der beiden.

Sie legten ihr Handschellen an und stülpten ihr einen Leinensack über den Kopf.

Sie wusste genau, was die damit signalisierten. Sie hatte vielleicht noch eine Chance hier raus zu kommen, wenn sie kooperierte.

Wenn sie ihr ihre Gesichter gezeigt hätten, wäre das das Zeichen gewesen, dass sie nie wieder Tageslicht sehen würde.

Sie wurde einen Gang entlang geleitet, dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet und sie wurde hindurchgeführt.

Ihre Bewacher drückten sie auf einen Stuhl. Sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie an den Stuhl zu fesseln, bevor sie ihr den Sack vom Kopf nahmen.

Sie wurde von einer Lampe geblendet.

Sie schien in einem Raum mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen zu sitzen.

„Rang, Name, Nationalität, Agency!", sagte die Gestalt, die ihr gegenüber saß, in dem stärksten Befehlston, den sie je gehört hatte.

„Major, Erin Johnson, US Army, NID.", antwortete sie bevor sie überhaupt wusste was sie gesagt hatte. Der Verdammte Drill!

„US Army Major Erin Johnson, was war ihr Auftrag?", fragte die Gestalt erneut mit befehlender Stimme.

Erin schwieg.

„OK Major wenn sie das nicht anders wollen.

Sie wissen, dass es in Deutschland keine Todesstrafe gibt und da sie nicht offiziell hier sind und die USA sich nicht einmal inoffiziell dazu bekennt, heißt das für sie, keine Erlösung, keine Befreiung, kein Austausch! Sie werden niemals mehr natürliches Licht sehen! Nach ein, zwei Jahren werden sie die Wärter anflehen sie zu erschießen!"

Aus Erins Gesicht wich immer mehr die Farbe:

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen, das ist gegen die Menschenrechte."

Eine Wache im Raum lachte: „Seit wann kümmert einen Amerikaner die Menschenrechte. Ihr steht doch über ihnen."

„Sie werden sehen, dass wir das sehr wohl machen können. Sie sind ein Kriegsgefangener in einem Krieg, zu dem sich ihr Land nicht einmal inoffiziell bekennt, also wird es auch keinen Waffenstillstand, kein Ende und somit keine Heimkehr geben.", sagte die Gestalt in scharfen Ton.

„Was war ihr Auftrag!?"

Sie schwieg immer noch.

„Major, sie verstehen den Ernst der Lage wohl nicht! Wenn sie nicht wegen eines Gasangriffes auf einen Bundeswehrtransports mit Todesfolgen und der Hinrichtung eins Bundeswehrsoldaten angeklagt werden wollen, wofür sie vermutlich einige Jahre Isolationshaft bekommen, dann reden sie jetzt!"

„Gasangriff mit Todesfolge! Es war Betäubungsgas!"

„Seid ihr beim NID alle solche Anfänger? Sie sollten sich über ihre Einsatzmittel informieren, bevor sie sie einsetzen.

Das war Nachtschatten was sie verwendet haben! Das ist ein Gas auf Basis einer Droge. Es verursacht bei den Betroffenen eine Reizüberladung, welches ihn außer Gefecht setzt. Das Schlimme an ihm ist aber, dass der Körper sich von dieser Droge nicht entgiften kann, wodurch das Opfer einen lange und qualvollen Tod stirbt.

Bis zum Ende seines Lebens ist man auf dem wohl schlimmsten Entzug den es gibt!"

„Beschaffung eines Gegenstandes, Ausmaße 50x125x65cm.", flüsterte sie schon fast ohne weitere Umschweife: „Wir hatten nur die Route und das Kennzeichen des Transporters.",

Sie sah flehend auf: „Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Wir hatten eindeutig den Befehl keinen zu töten, außer wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lies.

Reagan hat das Gas vorgeschlagen. Er meinte es sei das beste Betäubungsgas das es gäbe. Er hat auch den Fahrer erschossen."

„Reagan ist in Deutschland!", sagte die Gestalt entgeistert und war dabei so rasch aufgestanden, dass sein Stuhl umgefallen war.

Johnson nickte.

„Gebt eine Fahndung mit höchster Gefahrenstufe raus. Ich will dass jeder verfügbare Polizist nach ihm sucht!"

Eine der Wachen nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Damit hatte Johnson nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte diese Typen mit einem Namen aus der Fassung gebracht. Was hatte Reagan angestellt, dass sie so auf ihn reagierten?

„Wieder zu ihnen Frau Johnson.", sagte die Gestalt die sich langsam wieder beruhigte: „Wohin sind sie mit dem Gerät unterwegs?"

_**Vor der dt. Insel Oldoog, Nordsee**_

Reagan mit dem Rest seiner Einheit und dem Zielobjekt auf einem kleinen Schnellboot.

Er hielt mit einem Nachtsichtgerät Ausschau.

Da! Er hatte gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein Periskop ragte keine 300m von ihnen entfernt aus dem Wasser.

Er wies einen seiner Leute an das vereinbarte Signal zu geben, worauf ein U-Boot mit etwa 100 Metern Länge auftauchte.

Sie verluden die beiden Kisten und gingen an Bord, nicht ohne vorher ein paar große Löcher in das Schnellboot zu schießen, damit dieses sank.

Dann tauchten sie ab.

_**Fregatte F127 Bayern, Nordsee**_

„Herr Kapitän, wir haben einen Befehl vom Flottenkommando bekommen.", der Nachrichtenoffizier reichte sie an den Kapitän weiter.

Fregattenkapitän Schatz nahm die Befehle entgegen: „Das ist wohl ein Witz!"

„Kapitän?", fragte ihn sein 1. Offizier.

„Wir sollen ein U-Boot der Washington-Klasse jagen und mit allen Mitteln aufhalten. Es ist im Notfall zum Abschuss freigegeben.

Offiziell ist das eine U-Jagd Übung. Inoffiziell ist das ein U-Boot, welches Terroristen in die Hände gefallen ist.

Dieser Befehl ging an alle Einheiten in der Nordsee."

„Aber die Washington-Klasse ist ausgemustert und verschrottet worden!", meinte sein 1. Offizier verwirrt.

„Da ist was faul.", murmelte er und gab dann die Befehle das U-Boot zu jagen.

_**U28, Nordsee**_

Es herrscht starke Anspannung. Irgendwo hier musste es sein.

Diesen Fall hatten sie lang trainiert, doch das war natürlich nichts, im Vergleich zum Ernstfall.

Die Washington-Klasse war ein nuklearbetriebenes Raketen-U-Boot, wodurch es schneller war, wie die der 206er, die einen konventionellen Diesel hatte.

Doch dieser vermeintliche Trumpf war ihre größte Schwäche.

Die mochten zwar schneller sein als sie, doch sie konnten nicht mit Vollgeschwindigkeit fahren oder man würde sie entdecken. Der nukleare Antrieb selbst war schon eine Schwäche, da man die radioaktive Strahlung orten konnte.

Die USA und Russland hatten in ihrem Wahn das bessere Atom-U-Boot zu besitzen

nicht beachtet, dass der Antrieb selbst eigentlich der größte Nachteil war und für ein U-Boot, das unbemerkt in das feindliche Gewässer eindringen sollte, um aus geringer Distanz seine Marschflugkörper abzufeuern, vollkommen ungeeignet war.

Kapitänleutnant Laube wollte gerade den Befehl geben, auf einen anderen Kurs zu gehen, da meldete der Sonaroffizier: „Kontakt, 20 Grad Steuerbord, 200m Tiefe."

„Steuermann versuchen sie uns hinter sie zu setzen.", befahl Laube.

Sie hatten sich gerade in ihr Fahrwasser begeben, als der Sonaroffizier aufschrie: „Diese verrückten Cowboys haben gerade 6 Torpedos in alle Richtungen abgefeuert!"

„Warnung an alle Einheiten, Irrer Cowboy! Sie sollen alles unternehmen um die Torpedos abzufangen und wenn sie das ganze Gebiet über den Jordan bomben, die Torpedos dürfen kein ziviles Schiff treffen.", befahl Laube: „Täuschkörper mit Maximalwucht ausstoßen!"

Zwei der Torpedos, die in die Richtung von U28 schossen fielen auf die Täuschkörper herein und explodierten ohne Schaden anzurichten, abgesehen davon, dass die Explosionswucht U28 kräftig durchschüttelte.

„Kapitän, es wurden mehrere Täuschkörper von der Oberfläche gestartet.", meldete der Sonaroffizier: „Drei der Torpedos scheinen den Köder zu schlucken. Sie steuern direkt auf die Täuschköper zu. Einer immer noch auf Kurs.

Berichtige, er ändert den Kurs, er scheint ein Ziel gefunden zu haben.

Oh Verdammt!"

„Was ist?"

„Er hat eine Schiffsschraube erfasst, die eines Frachters, es kann auch ein Tanker sein."

Die Druckwelle einer Explosion in einiger Entfernung erfasste U28.

Alle wussten sofort was das bedeutete.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte bedrückende Stille, da rief der Sonaroffizier erneut auf: „Die laden nach!"

„Wir werden dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten!", meinte der Kapitän: „Torpedorohre 1 und 2 bereit machen. Haben die uns schon bemerkt?"

„Kein Anzeichen von Ausweichmanöver, um uns aus dem Geräuschschatten zu bringen."

„Gut, die werden nicht wissen was sie getroffen hat. Torpedo 1. abfeuern!", befahl der Kapitän.

Der Torpedo verlies sein Rohr und machte sich im Fahrwasser direkt auf den Weg in Richtung der Washington.

Die Sekunden kamen der Besatzung wie Minuten vor. Es war still, nur unterbrochen von den Entfernungsangaben des Sonars.

Erneut wurde U28 von einer Druckwelle erfasst, diesmal näher.

„Keine Anzeichen des U-Bootes.", meldete der Sonar nach einer weile.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung ging durch das Boot.

_**Air Force Stützpunkt Rammstein, 2 Tage später**_

Ein schwarzer Transporter hielt außerhalb der Sicht des Pförtners, die Schiebetüren gingen auf und Johnson wurde von zwei Männer mit Sturmmasken aus dem Wagen geleitet.

Ihre Tasche wurde ihr hinterher gereicht und sie ging in Richtung des Stützpunkteingangs.

Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nie wieder nach Europa kommen solle, denn das nächste Mal wenn sie sich Deutschland auch nur auf 3000 Kilometer nähern sollte, würde sie ohne weitere Umwege in isolierter Einzelhaft landen.

Sie schaute an der Pforte noch einmal zurück.

Sie grinste nur. Was sie sah, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Der Arsch hätte ruhig mal Hallo sagen können!", dachte sie sich grinsend, dreht sich um und ging.


	19. Die Rückkehr der grauen Wölfe

_**1.18 Die Rückkehr der grauen Wölfe**_

_**  
Marine U-Bootstützpunkt Eckenförden**_

Kapitänleutnant Laube verließ gerade als Letzter U28 um seinen Urlaub anzutreten. Es war bereits Abend.  
Nach dem Zwischenfall in der Nordsee hatte man der Besatzung von U28 Urlaub gegeben.  
Ein Leutnant kam ihm entgegen: „Kapitänleutnant Laube?"  
„Ja", antwortet er unsicher und blieb vor dem Leutnant stehen.  
„Würden sie mir bitte folgen."

Wortlos folgte er ihm.  
Der Leutnant führte ihn zum Verwaltungsgebäude, in das Büro des Flottillenadmirals.  
„Kapitän, setzen sie sich.", forderte der Admiral ihn auf, als er eintrat:  
„Sie haben heute Courage bewiesen, indem sie ein Amerikanisches U-Boot versenkt haben. Durch ihr Eingreifen haben sie viele Menschenleben gerettet."  
„Ich hätte die Versenkung des Handelsschiffes verhindern können!"  
„Nein, konnten sie nicht. Keiner konnte ahnen, dass diese verfluchten Cowboys einfach das Feuer auf zivile Schiffe eröffnen. Es wurde niemand verletzt, die komplette Besatzung hat überlebt. Offiziell ist eine Mine aus dem 2. Weltkrieg für den Untergang verantwortlich.

Das ist aber nicht der Grund weshalb ich mit Ihnen reden wollte.  
Zum Ersten wollte ich sie in den Stabsoffiziersdienst befördern, Korvettenkapitän Laube."  
Laube war verdutzt, dass hatte er nicht erwartet: „Ich hatte die Beförderung erst in ein, zwei Jahren erwartet."

Der Admiral grinste und fuhr fort: „Zweitens wollte ich Ihnen eine neue Stelle anbieten, doch dazu müssten sie eine Geheimhaltungsverpflichtung unterschreiben."  
Er reichte Laube die Verpflichtung, der sie entgegen nahm, durchlas und sie unterschrieb.  
Der Admiral wies ihn grob in den WSD ein und weihte ihn in das Stargate-Projekt und das Sternentor Kommando ein.

„Wir haben von den Goa'ult ein paar Alkesch erbeutet. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Mehrzwecktransporter/Angriffsbomber der teilweise einer Tarnvorrichtung ausgestattet ist.  
Leider waren die erbeuteten Exemplare etwas beschädigt. Wir haben begonnen diese zu reparieren und sie etwas zu modifizieren. Sie sollen das Kommando über das erste modifizierte Alkesch übernehmen."

_**Erdbund Werft, Grönland, 2 Tage Später**_

Kapitän Laube stieg aus einem Fahrstuhl aus und was er sah verschlug ihm den Atem.  
Er schaute durch eine riesige Glasscheibe in eine Art Dock, in dem ein riesiges Raumschiff stand. Es musste über 200 Meter lang sein, es hatte Backbord und Steuerbord, je einen Hangar und am Heck hatte es einen etwa fünf Stockwerke hohen Aufbau.  
Die vier mächtigen Drillingsgeschütze, zwei auf dem Hauptteil und je eines auf den Hangars, wirkten selbst aus über 100 Metern Entfernung noch Ehrfurcht erregend.

„Beeindruckend, nicht?", fragte ein Major der Luftwaffe, der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.  
„Ja.", brachte der nur heraus. Nach einer Weile schaffte er es sich von dem Anblick zu lösen und wandte sich an den Major: „Kapitänleutnant, äh ich meine Korvettenkapitän Heinrich Laube.", stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand.  
„Major Judith Rehr, leitende Wissenschaftlerin des STK. Ich hab die Lady mit entworfen.", worauf sie auf das mächtige Raumschiff deutete:

„Sie müssen der neue Kommandant von RU 1 sein?"  
„RU1 ich dachte ich kommandiere ein Alkesch?"  
„Es ist die Basis eines Alkeschs, doch die Trinium Panzerung wurde weitgehend durch eine Trinium-Wolfram-Titan Legierung ersetzt, die zum einen besser ist und zum anderen Stealtheigenschaften besitzt.  
Dadurch bleibt auch noch Trinium übrig, welches in den Bau der anderen Schiffe gesteckt wird.

Wir haben auch ein paar Systeme modifiziert oder durch Asgardsysteme ersetzt.  
Das was von den Alkesch im Original übrig geblieben ist, sind nur der Tarnfeldgenerator, die Energiewaffen und die Form.  
Selbst den Ringtransporter haben wir verändert, er hat keine daueraktive Peilung mehr, wodurch er nicht mehr geortet werden kann und auch nicht von außen angepeilt. Das war ein kleiner Tipp von den Tok'ra."

„Also übernehme ich das Kommando über ein Spähschiff?"  
„Nein, das Kommando wird sich von ihrem Bisherigen kaum unterscheiden.  
Vor zwei Monaten hat einer aus meinem Team zu meinem Teamleiter scherzhaft gemeint, dass er seine Funknamen von 'Wolf' auf 'grauer Wolf' ändern soll, da er langsam graue Haare bekommt, da ist mir die Idee zu diesem Schiffstyp gekommen.

Wie sie sicher wissen, war die deutschen Überwasserstreitkräfte im Weltkrieg den der Britischen unterlegen.  
Das haben sie allerdings durch ihre 'grauen Wölfe' und der Rudeltaktik wieder wettgemacht.

Ich dachte mir, wieso sollte man dieses erfolgreiche Konzept nicht auf den Raumkampf übertragen."  
„Ich kommandiere also ein Raum-U-Boot."  
„Sie haben es erfasst."  
„Ich schleiche mich getarnt an und verpasse ihnen eine Phasersalve und verschwinde wieder?"  
„Nicht ganz. Das Alkesch ist mit Stabkanonengeschützen und zwei Energiebombenschächten bewaffnet, die zwar erhalten bleiben, doch beim Abfeuern jeder Art von Energiewaffe löst sich das Tarnfeld auf. Sie würden sich also auf dem Silbertablett servieren.

Wir haben im Backbord- und Steuerbord-Stauraum je zwei Gauß-Torpedorohre eingebaut, welche die Torpedos mit 80% Lichtgeschwindigkeit abfeuern.  
Sie haben den Vorteil, dass sie beim Abfeuern das Tarnfeld nicht auflösen.  
Genug geredet, ich zeige ihnen mal ihr neues Schiff."

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte Kapitän Laube, damit sich mit der Raummanövrierung und dem Schiff vertraut zu machen.  
Die Tok'ra hatten einen Gesandten geschickt, der ihnen helfen und das für die Tok'ra neue Konzept, analysieren sollte.

_**2 Wochen später, Erdnahes Sonnensystem, Asteroidenfeld**_

Ein Tok'ra Tel'tak hielt in 2 Millionen Kilometern Entfernung zu dem Asteroidenfeld die Position.  
Die drei Techniker starrten wie gespannt auf die Sensoren, die extra für diese Mission verbessert wurden. Es gab bei den Goa'uld vermutlich keine besseren Sensoren.  
Wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte eine minimale Energieanzeige auf und raste mit 80% Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf das Asteroidenfeld zu.

Normale Sensoren hätten sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht ausgemacht und selbst wenn, die Entfernung zum Asteroidenfeld von 600 000 Kilometern legte sie in 2,5 Sekunden zurück. Da blieb keine Zeit zum Reagieren.

Ein greller Lichtblitz blendete die Sensoren und jeden der in die Richtung der Energiesignatur blickte.  
Nach vier Sekunden war er verschwunden und man sah, wie sich eine kleine Sonne bildete, die nach 13 Sekunden wieder in sich zusammenfiel.  
Eine Druckwelle fegte durch das System und als sie das Tel'tak erfasste, schob sie es einige Meter, bevor es wieder zum Stehen kam.

Die Tok'ra waren erstaunt. Solch eine Wirkung hatten sie nicht erwartet.  
„Beeindruckende Demonstration, Kapitän Laube. Doch sie sind von den Testvorgaben abgewichen. Die Vorgabe war ein Abstand von 900 000 Kilometer, sie waren allerdings 600 000 Kilometer entfernt.", funkte Enaf in den scheinbar leeren Raum.  
„Danke, doch ich muss ihnen widersprechen.", kam Laubes Antwort über Funk.

RU1 enttarnte sich 900 000 Kilometern von dem Detonations-Punkt des Fusionstorpedos entfernt.  
„Der Fusionssprengkopf aktiviert sich erst bei einem Abstand von 100 000 Kilometern.", kam Laubes Erklärung über Funk.

_**Auf der Brücke von RU1**_

Die Brücke war vollkommen umgebaut worden. In der Mitte war ein Stuhl mit der taktischen Kommandokonsole angebracht worden.  
An der linken Wand war die Navigation und die Sensoren, an der rechten Wand die Waffenkontrolle und die Energie und Kommunikation Konsole.

Der Test mit dem neuen Fusionstorpedo war erfolgreich.  
Laube stand mit seiner 12 Mann starken Besatzung auf der Brücke, die drei Tok'ra hatten sich ihnen mitlerweile angeschlossen, und lies die Champagnerkorken knallen.  
Er hatte ihn über einen alten Freund bei der Versorgung bestellt.

Jeder stand mit seinem Glas Champagner da und prostete auf das neue Schiff an, als ihn sein Kommunikationsoffizier bei Seite nahm: „Das kam gerade rein, kurz nach der Beglückwünschung für den erfolgreichen Test."  
Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihm eine Meldung.

Laube nahm den Papierbogen entgegen und las ihn durch.  
Dann stellte er sich vor seine Mannschaft und bat um Ruhe:  
„Wir haben soeben eine Meldung vom STK erhalten.  
Teal'c, Meister Bra'tak und weiter für den Jaffawiderstand wichtige Personen werden von Baal auf einem Planeten Namens Erebus gefangen gehalten."

Die Tok'ra sahen entsetzt auf als sie den Namen des Planeten hörten und Enaf erklärte: „Das ist eine Strafkolonie für Jaffa die sich gegen ihre Meister auflehnen.  
Außerdem ist dort auch eine Werft für Hataks, zu deren Bau die Gefangenen herangezogen werden, die meisten sterben nach fünf Monaten."

„Das STK hat uns unsere erste Mission zugeteilt.", fuhr Kapitän Laube fort:  
„Wie wir von den Tok'ra informiert wurden, soll ein Hatak zum Schutz der Werft in der Umlaufbahn kreisen.  
Unsere Aufgabe besteht darin es zu zerstören, kurz bevor das SGC seine Rettungsmission startet.

Einer der Tok'ra soll, laut Anweisung des Hohen Rates an Bord bleiben um die Mission zu beobachten. Die Anderen sollen auf Erebus landen um den Angriff zu koordinieren."  
„Ich komme mit.", meinte Enaf.

_**Sonnensystem Erebus**_

RU1 und das Tel'tak gingen hinter einer der beiden Monde aus dem Hyperraum und tarnten sich sofort.  
Das Tel'tak steuerte direkt auf den Planeten zu, während RU1 in Richtung des Hataks flog und sich eine Millionen Kilometer entfernt in Stellung brachte.

„Die Werft wurde gerade gesprengt!", berichtete einer der Tok'ra über Funk.  
„Torpedos 1-4 abfeuern!", befahl Laube sofort.  
„Torpedos 1-4 raus.", meldete der Waffenoffizier und meinte dann: „Die wollen doch nicht etwa ohne uns anfangen."  
Als die Torpedos nach 4,25 Sekunden explodierten, zerfetzte es das Hatak regelrecht und als die Druckwelle RU1 erfasste, wurde es, wie ein Stück Holz, das von ein Flutwelle erfasst wurde, mitgerissen.

„Kapitän, ich glaube das nächste Mal sollten wir nur 2 Torpedos nehmen.", sagte sein Waffen Offizier mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen.  
„Da reicht eine vollkommen.", meinte sein Navigation Offizier.  
„Wir haben den Tarnschirm verloren. Die Druckwelle muss ihn beschädigt haben.", meldete der Kom. Offizier.  
„Umschalten auf Schilde.", befahl Laube.

„Kapitän es nähern sich 5 Todesgleiter von dem Planeten.", berichtete sein Sensor Offizier.

„Kurs auf den Planeten nehmen. Macht das Geschütz fertig, wenn sie in Reichweite kommen sofort feuern.", befahl Laube.  
Die Todesgleiter lösten sofort ihre Position auf, als der Erste von dem Alkeschgeschütz getroffen wurde, in Flammen aufging, nach rechts abdriftete und dabei einen weiteren Gleiter mit in den Tod nahm.

Noch während des Ausweichmanövers traf eine weitere Salve einen Todesgleiter.  
RU1 setzte sich hinter den nächsten Gleiter und feuerte in einer Tour wieder auf. Doch der Gleiter wich immer wieder aus und änderte die Richtung.

Als er dann endlich getroffen im Raum schwebte und sich nicht mehr bewegte, erzitterte das Schiff und erlahmte.  
Der letzte Gleiter hatte den Antrieb mit mehreren Salven erwischt.  
RU1 schwebte reglos im All und wurde von dem Gleiter aus verschiedenen Richtungen immer wieder angegriffen.

Als Erstes versagten die schon schwachen Schilde, dann verstummte das Geschütz nach einem Volltreffer.  
„Noch ein guter Treffe und wir sind Geschichte.", rief einer der Offiziere.  
Als der Gleiter von der Seite des Geschützes anflog, rief Laube: „Alle Rettungskapseln ausstoßen und die Energiebomben abfeuern."

Die Energiebomben und Rettungskapseln verwirrten den Gleiter, der einfach ohne eine Reaktion weiter in Richtung RU1 feuerte.  
Erst schlug eine Rettungskapsel ein und zertrümmere das Cockpit, dann schlug eine Energiebombe ein und zerfetzte den Gleiter in tausend Teile.

„Das war knapp.", meinte der Waffen Offizier.  
„Machen wir uns an die Reperaturen.", sagte Laube und begann mit einer Schadensanalyse.


	20. Ein nicht geheimes Geheimnis

_Notiz des Autors:_

_Die erste Staffel neigt sich ihrem Ende entgegen._

_Ich hoffe das es den Stillen Lesern gefallen hat, und möchte mich an dieser Stelle für den Kommentar von makoto-chan bedanken._

_Ob ich die zweite Staffel in diesem Archiv veröffentlichen werde weis ich noch nicht, denn es ist mir definitiv zu nervend für 5 Stille Leser die sich nicht einmal zu einem Kommentar hinreisen lassen und einem Leser, der dankender weise endlich mal einen Kommentar Geschrieben hat._

_An makoto-chan:_

_Schön zu hören, dass dir meine Idee gefallen hat._

_Komisch dass dir gerade das Klon Kapitel gefallen hat, denn für dieses habe ich die meisten Rügen bekommen, dass es zu nah am Original dran währe._

_Ich habe diese FF nicht nur auf dieser Seite veröffentlicht, weswegen ich sie einfach nur in ein Archiv mehr hochgeladen habe. _

_Mit der Veröffentlichung auf mehreren verschiedenen Seiten wollte ich die Meinung verschiedener Gruppen, doch ob ich das weiterführe weis ich noch nicht._

_Trotz der Rüge, viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel._

_**1.19 Das nicht geheime Geheimnis**_

„Die Sprengung des Hataks war eine saubere Aktion von den Tok'ra. Das die ihre Finger schmutzig machen würden, hätte ich nicht gedacht", meinte O'Neill.

SG1 saß mit einem Großteil des führenden SG Personals in der Mensa und aß zu

Mittag.

„Jack, die Tok'ra erklärten nur, dass sie die Zerstörung des Hatak veranlasst hätten. Sie haben nie behauptet, dass sie es selbst getan hätten.

Sie meinten nur, dass es sie einiges gekostet hätte.", warf Daniel ein.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass sie die Söldner damit beauftragt hätten, das Hatak zu sprengen?"

„Mein Cousin in Deutschland meint immer, wartet ich übersetze es für euch:

How do I stop some big Jackass from killing me? The answer: using a gun, if it doesn't work try a bigger gun.

If you haven't got a bigger gun, borrow it!", meinte Walter grinsend.

Bei Sam ging ein Licht auf, als sie das hörte: „Walter, ich muss sie mal kurz wegen eines Projektes sprechen. Ich hatte das ganz vergessen."

Mit diesen Worten winkte sie ihn aus der Mensa und führte ihn in ihr Labor.

„Walter, ich glaube sie haben mir etwas verschwiegen. Sie sind WSD Mitglied?", sagte sie zu ihm und dachte sich: _„Ha! Mit der Formulierung habe ich kein Problem, wenn ich mich irre."_

„Hat der Oberst ihnen keine regionale Einweisung gegeben?", antwortete der.

„Ich glaube der war in dem Moment zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Colonel zu befreien, als mich in alle Details einzuweisen."

Sam lachte: „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Die 'Technische Panne' bei der Aufzeichnung der fremden Funksprüche…"

„Major!", ermahnte Walter sie: „Ich habe mit der Aktion schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt, ohne dass sie es durch die Gegend schreien."

„Chief Master Sergeant Walter und Major Carter in den Kontrollraum.", kam eine Durchsage.

Walter und Sam rannten fluchend in Richtung des Kontrollraums.

„Siler! Was haben sie diesmal wieder angestellt?", fragte Walter als sie in den Kontrollraum kamen.

„Nichts, wir haben einfach ohne ersichtlichen Grund den Kontakt zur Sonde verloren.", verteidigte sich dieser.

„Haben sie den Akku aufgeladen?", fragte Walter.

„Bin ich ein blutiger Anfänger? Natürlich hab' ich das."

„Haben sie die Funkeinheit überprüft, bevor sie das MALP durch das Tor geschickt haben?"

„Ja, hab' ich."

„Haben sie das MALP verwendet, das ganz hinten in der Ecke stand, mit der Nummer 12? "

„Ja, wieso?"

„Da dieses MALP immer wieder Probleme hatte und ich deswegen einen großen Zettel an die manuelle Kontrolleinheit geklebt habe, das dieses MALP nicht einsatzbereit ist."

„Oh!"

„OK, macht ein zweites MALP bereit, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich nur eine technische Panne war.", befahl Walter ein paar Technikern.

Das zweite MALP wurde hindurch geschickt.

Als die ersten Bilder übertragen wurden, stockte allen der Atem. Das Erste was man sah, war das Wrack, das einmal MALP12 gewesen hätte sein sollen.

Ein riesiger Brandfleck war da, wo es gestanden haben musste, um ihn herum lagen die Überreste in alle Richtungen versprengt.

Es sah aus als ob es explodiert wäre.

Als nächstes fiel einem die Spur von verbrannten Kratern auf, die vom Sternentor wegführte.

„Was zum Teufel…", fluchte einer der neuen Wissenschaftler.

„Das sind die Spuren einer Alkesch-Bombardierung!", sagte Sam.

„Bekomme verschlüsselte Funksprüche herein!", meldete einer der Dienst habenden Tortechniker.

„Aufzeichnen.", befahl Hammond, der mittlerweile dazu gestoßen war.

Die MALP Kamera zeigte, wie neben der Sonde mehrere Stabwaffenschüsse einschlugen und bevor jemand reagieren konnte, riss der Videokontakt ab.

„Major Carter, sie versuchen mit Walter die Funksprüche zu entschlüsseln und die Daten des MALPs auszuwerten!", befahl der General, als sich das Tor abgeschaltet hatte: „Ich möchte den Grund wissen, weshalb wir zwei MALPs verloren haben."

„Jawohl, Sir!", sagten Walter und Sam aus einem Mund.

20 Minuten später saßen Walter und Sam in ihrem Labor.

Walter hatte seinen Laptop mitgebracht, an den sie jetzt den USB Stick mit den verschlüsselten Audiodateien anschlossen.

Walter vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, lud die Datei in das Entschlüsselungsprogramm und gab den Code ein.

„… _Das MALP, das gerade hindurch kam wurde von einem Alkesch in Grund und Boden gebombt."_

„_Das ist mir egal. Wählen sie das STK an und fordern sie einen Marschflugkörperschlag an ST4.1. Das Ziel ist schon markiert."_

„_Herr Oberst, sie verstehen nicht, das Tor wurde noch einmal angewählt und gerade ist ein zweites MALP aufgetaucht. _

_Ein Trupp Jaffa ist aufgetaucht und hat das MALP in einen Schweitzer Käse verwandelt. Wir brauchen Verstärkung, wenn wir die Jaffa erledigen sollen. Zwei Marder würden ausreichen."_

„_Negativ, ich kann keinen Marder abziehen. Die geben den vorrückenden Einheiten Feuerschutz. ….." _

Walter übersetzte Sam die Funksprüche, da sie auf Deutsch waren.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Deutsch lernen.", meinte sie mit nachdenklicher Stimme: „Doch zuerst müssen wir dem STK Bescheid geben, dass ein paar seiner Teams in der Falle sitzen."

„Bin schon dabei Major. Und abgesendet.", sagte Walter erleichtert: „Damit ist unser Teil erfüllt, ich verzerre und beschädige die Aufzeichnungen, damit der NID nicht zufällig die Funksprüche entschlüsselt."

Sam wollte schon gehen, als Walter ihr nachrief: „Major."

Sie drehte sich um und fragte: „Ja Walter, was ist noch."

„Ich wollte ihnen nur zu ihrem Glück und zu ihrem Einjährigen gratulieren.

Ich hab mir lange genug mit ansehen müssen, wie sie beide sich gequält haben. Falls sie deswegen einmal Probleme bekommen sollten, packen sie ihn und verschwinden sie mit ihm zu unseren Freunden.", sagte er lächelnd und ging an ihr mit einem „Mam." aus dem Zimmer.

Sam blieb verdutzt in der Tür stehen und schaute ihm nach. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Draußen stieß Walter fast mit Daniel zusammen.

Daraufhin verzog sich Walter schnell mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, da er wusste, dass Daniel seinen letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte.

„Daniel, ich kann alles erkl…", begann Sam.

Daniel würgte sie mitten im Satz ab: „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären.", meinte er mit demselben Lächeln auf den Lippen wie Walter vor einer Minute.

„Ich habe euch nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, als ich sagte, Bra'taks vereitelter Fluchtversuch von Erebus sei das Einzige, an das ich mich während/nach meinem Aufstieg erinnere.

Ich habe noch zwei weitere Erinnerungen entdeckt.

Eine wie du dir eine Sturmmaske vom Kopf ziehst und ihn küsst. Ich denke das ist nach seiner Befreiung.

Und …

_**Vor einem Jahr, Jacks Haus**_

Jack saß auf der Couch und starrte ins Leere. Vor ihm standen mehrere leere Whisky- und Bierflaschen auf den Tisch. Eine halb Volle hatte er in der Hand.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden.

Er war tot.

Daniel Jackson war gestorben um einen Planeten zu retten, der sich höchst wahrscheinlich in spätestens einem Jahr, durch die Ignoranz seiner Bewohner selbst ausgelöscht hätte.

Nun, er war nicht im klassischen Sinne gestorben, doch er war nicht mehr unter ihnen, sondern ist dieser „Desalla" in eine höhere Existenzebene gefolgt.

Für Jack, war das fast das Gleiche.

Es läutete an der Tür.

Jack stand auf, musste sich aber gleich wieder am Tisch abstützen, um nicht nach vorne zu fallen.

Er wankte in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie.

Vor ihm stand Samantha Carter.

Sie sah so aus als ob sie kurz davor gewesen wäre einfach wieder weg zurennen. Außerdem hatte sie vor Kurzem noch sehr stark geweint, denn ihr Gesicht war rot und noch leicht feucht.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Sir?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend dagestanden waren.

Schweigend machte er, mit einem leichten Knicks, einen symbolischen Schritt auf die Seite. Entweder aus übertriebener Höflichkeit oder, weil er einfach zu besoffen war, um noch gerade zu stehen.

Sie trat ein, nahm ihm die halb lehre Whiskyflasche aus der Hand, die er zur Tür mitgeschleppt hatte, und nahm ein paar starke Schlücke, während sie in das Wohnzimmer ging.

Er wankte ihr hinter her und stellte sich vor sie.

Sie starrten sich eine Zeit lang in die Augen, dann senkte Sam plötzlich ihren Blick und fing an zu weinen.

Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, für was auch immer, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel.

Er ging unter ihrem Gewicht und dem Einfluss des Alkohols in die Knie und lies sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Sie lies nicht los, oder versuchte stehen zu bleiben, es schien als ob sie ihn nie wieder los lassen wollte.

Nach einer Weile, keiner der Beiden konnte sagen ob es zehn Minuten oder eine Stunde gewesen war, löste sie sich von ihm und sagte mit der traurigsten Stimme, die Jack je in seinem Leben gehört hatte: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen.

Es ist nur… Ich habe mich so einsam gefühlt.

Normalerweise stürze ich mich dann in die Arbeit, doch ich habe immer wieder an Daniel denken müssen…"

„Sam.", unterbrach Jack sie: „Du brauchst mir das nicht zu erklären. Ich weis, dass sich das verdammt beschissen anfühlt. Komm her."

Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich wieder in seine Arme und weinte noch stärker als zuvor. Jack versuchte sie zu beruhigen und es schien zu funktionieren.

Sie wurde immer ruhiger und schläfriger.

„Jack, ich liebe dich!", murmelte Sam noch leise in sein Ohr und schlief ein.

Jack küsste ihr Haar und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch Sam!"

Dann schlief er eng verschlungen mit Sam auf dem Sofa ein.

_**Sams Labor, Türschwelle, Gegenwart**_

„Oh", sagte Sam als sie die Geschichte mit so vielen Details hörte.

Daniel musste wirklich als Aufgestiegener dabei gestanden haben. Er hatte ihr Details erzählt, an die sie sich selbst nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte.

„Ich freue mich auch für euch. Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, ihr solltet es wenigsten Teal'c erzählen, immerhin ist er einer unserer besten Freunde.", meinte Daniel.

„Das werde ich, aber zuerst lass uns Jack schocken."; meinte Sam die schon wieder grinste. Sie verlies mit Daniel ihr Labor auf der Suche nach Jack.

_**PZ 34601**_

Die Jaffa hatten das Tor gesichert.

Nichts und niemand würde an ihnen vorbeikommen, davon waren sie überzeugt.

Die verfluchten Tauri hatten noch keinen Versuch unternommen, um das Tor zurück zu erobern. Doch das würden sie bald, da waren sich alle sicher.

Der oberste Jaffa befahl den 60 Jaffa unter seinem Kommando sich in Reih und Glied aufzustellen.

Sie hörten ein seltsames dumpfes Geräusch und als sie alle in seine Richtung schauten, brach ein stählernes Ungetüm aus dem Wald hervor und bremste so stark ab, dass es nach vorne wippte.

Alle Jaffa standen wie paralysiert da, als plötzlich von dem Ungetüm eine seltsame verstärkte Stimme sagte: „Überraschung!"

Der Leopard schoss mit seinem Hauptgeschütz in die, für ihn perfekt aufgestellten, Jaffa.

30 waren sofort tot, 20 weitere lagen stark verletzt am Boden.

Das MG des Leopards heulte auf und mähte sechs weitere Jaffa, die dem Hauptgeschütz entgangen waren, um.

Die letzten Vier versuchten zu flüchten, doch sie wurden schon von ST4 in Empfang genommen, woraufhin sie sich ergaben.

Das Sternentor aktivierte sich und das Funkgerät knackste: „ST4 hier STK. Wir wurden informiert, dass sie einen Marschflugkörperschlag anfordern wollen? Ist das korrekt?"

„Das ist korrekt. Das Ziel wurde bereits markiert. Sie könne loslegen, wenn sie bereit sind.

„Woher wussten sie das?", fragte der Kommandant von ST4.

„Ein Vögelchen hat es uns geflüstert."


	21. Das Schicksahl der Bismarck?

_Notiz des Autors: _

_Das ist das Letzte Kapitel der 1. Staffel._

_Ich werde ein Pause einlegen um die 2. Staffel zu planen, doch ob ich sie auf dieser Seite veröffentlichen werde weis ich noch nicht, dass hängt von den Reviews ab die ich zu dieser FF bekomme._

_Wenn jemand Interessiert ist, ich habe sie auch auf der Seite veröffentlicht._

_Ich hoffe das Staffelfinale gefällt euch._

_**1.20 Das Schicksal der Bismarck?**_

„Alle Stationen und Systeme bereit.", meldete der erste Offizier.

„Dann wollen wir die Dame mal ausführen.", meinte Kapitän zur See Heinrich Ehlers und funkte: „Dockkontrolle von Sleipnir kommen."

„Hier Dockkontrolle wir hören."

„Erbitten um Starterlaubnis."

„Starterlaubnis erteilt, die Docktore werden geöffnet."

Die gewaltigen Docktore öffneten sich über der Sleipnir.

Die RZT 2001 Sleipnir war das erste komplett selbstgebaute Raumschiff des Erdstaaten Bundes.

„Bringt sie aus dem Dock, aber langsam, ich will sie nicht vor dem ersten richtigen Flug ausbeulen müssen.", befahl Ehlers.

„Verstanden, Herr Kapitän. Langsam und vorsichtig.", bestätigte ihm der Navigationsoffizier.

Die Sleipnir hob sich langsam aus den Gerüsten; wie ein Titan schwebte sie aus dem Dock und als sie es hinter sich gelassen hatte, beschleunigte sie und verschwand in Richtung Atmosphäre.

Zwei Pelikane stiegen von der Basis auf um sie zu eskortieren.

„Sie ist überwältigend!", meinte Oberst Reinhardt, der an der Waffenkontrolle einer der Pelikane saß.

„Ich habe sie zwar seit dem Baubeginn sehr oft gesehen und das war auch imposant, doch bei Weitem nicht so, wie wenn sie fliegt. ", sagte Rehr, die den Pelikan steuerte.

Die Sleipnir glitt gemeinsam mit ihrer Eskorte in den Weltraum.

Die nächste Woche verbrachten sie damit, das neue Schiff auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen und die Mannschaft einzuspielen.

Es blieben allerdings nur Major Rehr und Leutnant Alina Weber an Bord, da der Rest andere Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte.

Sie waren gerade dabei die Dauerbelastbarkeit des Hyperantriebs zu Testen, als die Sensoren eine ungewöhnliche Energiesignatur anzeigten.

„Kapitän, das sollten wir uns ansehen. Es hat keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einer unseren bekannten Energiesignatur.", meinte Rehr, „Sie kommt von P 345 234. Das sind eigentlich nur Bauern, deren Technologie nicht über einen Pferdepflug hinaus geht. Wir sollten nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Da haben sie wohl Recht. Navigation, Kurs in Richtung der Signatur nehmen, in sicherem Abstand aus dem Hyperraum gehen.", befahl Ehlers.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da traten sie schon in einem Sonnensystem hinter einem Gasriesen heraus.

Der Sensoroffizier schrie auf: „Kapitän, ich zähle über 40 Schiffe! Es sind Aschen.

Außerdem registriere ich einen Energieanstieg im zentralen Schiff. Die Signatur gleicht der Waffe, die sie durch das Sternentor ins SGC schicken wollten, nur um einiges größer.

Sie werden alles Leben auf dem Planeten auslöschen."

„Alle Jäger und Pelikane bereit zu einem Blitzstart machen, einen Hyperraumsprung zwischen die Flotte und den Planeten vorbereiten, alle Geschütze so ausrichten, dass wir, sobald wir den Hyperraum verlassen haben, das zentrale Schiff damit unter Beschuss nehmen können, Raketen und Torpedos nach dem Austritt sofort verstreut auf die Flotte abfeuern, vier Torpedos auf das zentrale Schiff, ich will kein Risiko eingehen.", befahl Ehlers.

Die Sleipnir sprang.

_**Kreuzer Mallumar, Aschen Führungsschiff, 7. Flottille**_

Flottillenadmiral Arnum stand auf der Brücke seines Führungsschiffes.

Er war der Oberbefehlshaber der 17. Flottille, die aus 25 Korvetten, zehn Fregatten, drei Zerstörer, einem Biowaffensonderschiff und einem Kreuzers bestand.

Man hatte ihnen den Befehl gegeben, diesen Planeten von seinen Bewohnern zu säubern.

So etwas kam nicht sehr häufig vor, da es die Aschen vorzogen den Planeten schrittweise in Besitz zu nehmen, indem man die Bevölkerung unfruchtbar machte. Doch in diesem Fall waren die sturen unterentwickelten Bewohner nicht Willens gewesen die neue Technologie anzunehmen, da sie meinten, es sei so gut wie es ist.

„_Dummen Affen.",_ dachte sich der Admiral.

„Unbekannter Kontakt ist zwischen der Flotte und dem Planeten aus dem Hyperraum getreten.", meldete sein Sensoroffizier.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da gab es bereits einen Lichtblitz aus der Richtung des Biowaffenschiffes.

Der Lichtblitz war so hell, dass er alle Sensoren und alle, die in ihn schauten, blendete.

Eine Druckwelle ging von den sechs sterbenden Minisonnen aus, in deren Mitte das Biowaffenschiff schon längst verglüht war.

Sie riss alles mit sich und schleuderte die Raumschiffe herum wie ein Sturm ein paar kleine Fischkutter.

„Schilde hochfahren!", befahl der Admiral, als sich auch schon ähnliche Detonationen über die ganze Flotte verteilt, ereigneten.

Als das grelle Blitzlicht verschwunden war, das von den Explosionen ausgegangen war, sah man wie von dem Raumschiff gelbe Schweife geradlinig auf die Flotte zuschossen und die ohnehin schon beschädigten Schiffe und ihre stark geschwächten Schilde zum Kollabieren brachten, worauf sie vom nächsten Geschoss das einschlug, in Stücke gerissen wurden.

„Beschießen sie das unbekannte Schiff mit allem was wir haben!", befahl der Admiral.

„Sir, unsere Sensoren sind immer noch gestört, wir können kein Ziel erfassen.", meldete sein Waffenoffizier.

„Dann schießen sie blind!", wies ihn der Admiral an.

Als die Sensoren langsam wieder begannen zu funktionieren, sahen die Aschen das Ausmaß der Wucht des Angriffs.

Es regten sich nur noch fünf Korvetten, zwei der Fregatten versuchten noch verbissen dem Angriff auszuweichen, der Rest trieb reglos im All.

Die Zerstörer, die zur Verteidigung Positionen um das Biowaffenschiff eingenommen hatten, waren schon bei der ersten Explosion in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt worden.

Nur das Führungsschiff, das seine Position etwas abseits über der Flotte hatte, war noch weitgehend unbeschädigt.

Der Admiral schickte gerade ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, zum Dank, dass sein Schiff halbwegs verschont wurde, de meldete der Sensoroffizier: „Es nähern sich mehrer unidentifizierte kleinere Raumschiffe."

16 der Kontakte flogen direkt auf den Kreutzer zu, nur hin und wieder ein paar Trümmer oder dem Abwehrfeuer ausweichend.

Die zwölf kleineren Maschinen feuerten je zwei Raketen ab.

Die Raketen schossen auf den Kreutzer zu, doch anstatt bei ihrem Ziel zu explodieren, begannen die Gefechtsköpfe der Raketen vier Sekunden vor dem Aufschlag zu glühen.

Die Köpfe der Raketen waren innerhalb von drei Sekunden auf mehrere Millionen Grad erhitzt worden, doch die Triebwerke schien das nicht zu stören, denn sie schossen in das Schild des Kreuzers, mit dem Plasmakopf voran.

„Schilde sind ausgefallen.", meldete einer der Brückenoffiziere, der Admiral bekam gar nicht mehr mit, welcher es war, oder was er gesagt hatte, denn er starrte nur mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Panoramafenster der Brücke, gelähmt vor Angst, unfähig, seinen Blick von den vier anfliegenden Pelikanen zu lösen.

Die Aschen waren nie in einen richtigen Krieg verwickelt gewesen, sie hatten hier und dort ein paar rückständische Zivilisationen ausgelöscht, die nicht eingewilligt hatten sich von ihnen 'helfen' zu lassen.

Sie hatten erst eine Hand voll getroffen, die überhaupt Raumfahrttechnologie besaßen und diese waren der ihren hoffnungslos unterlegen gewesen.

Die Pelikane öffneten ihre Bombenkammern, schossen je zwei Lenkbomben ab und drehten ab.

Die acht Raketen trafen und zerrissen den Kreuzer.

Kurz bevor der Kreuzer explodierte, sendete er einen Befehl an die übrig gebliebenen Schiffe, die auf Autopilot gingen und direkt auf die Sleipnir zuhielten.

Die konzentrierte ihr Feuer auf das ihr nächst gelegene Schiff.

Die schwer angeschlagenen Fregatten waren ihr am nächsten, hielten dem Feuer nicht lange stand und brachen auseinander.

Die kleinen Korvetten, die die Explosionen der Raketen am Rande der Flotte überlebt hatten, flogen direkt auf die Sleipnir zu und wichen dabei den meisten Geschossen aus.

Sie fingen sogar die meisten Raketen ab, doch eine wurde getroffen, explodierte und nahm noch eine weitere Korvette mit sich.

Zwei der verbleibenden Korvetten überluden ihren Hyperraumantrieb und explodierten kurz vor der Sleipnir.

_**Brücke der Sleipnir **_

„Sir, unsere Schilde sind bei 5%, die meisten Geschütze sind ausgefallen.", meldete Rehr, als auch schon die letzte Korvette von einer Salve getroffen wurde und direkt vor der Sleipnir explodierte. Die Schilde versagten.

Die Trümmer des explodierten Schiffes regneten auf die Sleipnir, wie ein Meteoritenschauer und rissen große Löcher in die Panzerung.

Eines traf die Kommunikationseinheit, ein weiteres das äußere Triebwerk am Steuerbordhangar, welches daraufhin explodierte.


End file.
